Korrasami AU
by ijedi
Summary: AU where Korra and Asami became friends from book 1. Begins after Korra and Mako rescued Bolin from Amon. What if Asami hit Korra instead of Mako in book 1? Korrasami begins in book 1. No love triangle drama. Asami helps Korra to deal with her problems. More focus on Equalists and Tarrlok. Chapter 38: Book 2 finale.
1. Korra meets Asami

Chapter 1

Korra was angry. The Fire Ferrets still were no closer to getting the large sum of money. Bolin's latest attempt only resulted in his kidnapping. She also saw Amon, who proved that he could take people's bending away. Korra was frustrated.

Since Naga for some reason decided to take a nap, Korra decided to briefly explore some parts of the city on foot. As the teenager crossed a road, a moped crashed into her. "Hey, watch it," spoke Korra as she looked at the person who just hit her.

The driver took of her helmet revealing a beautiful face; the young woman had long black hair that she waived in the air. "I am so sorry, I did not mean to hit you," spoke the new girl, as she helped Korra to stand up.

"Are you hurt? I was such an idiot; I needed to pay more attention to the traffic. I am an experienced driver, I should not have," began the young woman.

"Don't worry about that," spoke Korra as she observed the person who hit her. A small smile formed on her lips, "I trade harder hits with my teammates, and when I trained in my bending studies I had rougher times,"

"Wait, I know you. You are the Avatar, right? I saw you from a newspaper. You gave a speech to the press where you wanted to bring peace to Republic City. And you are also a member of Fire Ferrets? I am so embarrassed. I am Asami," spoke Asami as she blushed, extending her hand.

Korra blushed as well, since she remembered that she only played one game and Asami must have known about her poor performance. "I would rather you not have known about my game for the Fire Ferrets, I mean, I played horribly,"

"Nonsense Avatar Korra, it was your first time at pro bending. Besides, I wondered what kind of moves you did when you avoided all those attacks," asked Asami

"Thank you. Well, I guess I will have to go now," spoke Korra as she prepared to leave.

"Wait, I wish to compensate you somehow. It was my fault that I hit you in the first place. Lets eat at Kwong's," spoke Asami. Korra looked at the other girl.

"I have an Air bending practice today.

"Alright. I know where the Air Temple Island is located. I will pick you up," smiled Asami as she climbed on her moped and drove off.

Korra looked at the disappearing figure of the beautiful woman. "Stop it, she just invited you on a friend date, not on a actual date. Besides, I like Mako," thought Korra although she began to have doubts. She recollected her few conversations with the Fire bender, and while he was a good teammate and a friend, and the two worked efficiently to rescue Bolin, the two had quite a few disagreements.

"I will see how it goes," thought Korra as she journeyed back to the Air Temple Island.

When she returned, she saw Tenzin's disapproving face. "Where were you, Korra? We were all worried about you. Not only have you not continued to practice, you also left the island for who knows where," spoke Tenzin in frustration.

"Relax Tenzin. What has your son told me? Right, be the leaf," laughed Korra as she went to get a snack.

"We will continue this conversation! I expect you to be ready for your next Air bending training session in fifteen minutes," spoke Tenzin.

After her short snack, Korra stood next to Tenzin. "I think you should try your first exercise again. I know you made some progress during your pro bending game, and I think you should apply what you learned towards the actual Air bending exercise," spoke Tenzin as Korra nodded and the Air Master blew wind at the wooden gates.

Korra approached the device, and managed to maneuver between the wooden planks. They hit her occasionally, but overall, she managed to avoid collisions, and soon successfully exited from the other side.

"I see you improved a lot, although your technique is still a little rusty. Lets try again. Faster this time," spoke Tenzin as he created quicker air current waves. Korra began the exercise, but now she hit the planks more frequently.

"Ouch," spoke Korra as she fell on the ground. She lay on her back, with her face looking into the sky.

"Korra! There you are. How are you? I am so sorry, I did not mean to interrupt your studies," spoke Asami, as she looked first at Korra and then at Tenzin.

"You decided to see me at my worst. You like to embarrass me, don't you," spoke Korra as Asami chuckled, and helped Korra to stand up.

"Hello Councilman Tenzin. I had a dinner date with Korra at Kwong's tonight, and came to pick her up," spoke Asami

"Hello Ms. Sato," greeted her Tenzin.

Tenzin looked first at Korra, and then at Asami. The Air bending Master lifted an eyebrow. "Fine, you can go to dinner, but please don't go anywhere dangerous," spoke Tenzin

"Don't worry Councilman Tenzin, I would protect Korra," smiled Asami as Korra blushed.

"That reminds me, the White Lotus bought you formal attire, which you could wear tonight. Ask Pema, she knows where it is," spoke Tenzin as he quickly left the two young women.

"Thank you for ending the practice. I had some progress, but I doubt I could continue it for much longer, as I still struggle with that exercise, and would probably get quite annoyed really fast," spoke Korra

"Don't say that. I am sure you are a patient Avatar," spoke Asami as she looked at Korra, "I will wait for you here while you change. See you soon,"

Korra smiled and left. Soon the two young women were driving in a luxury Satomobile model, before arriving at the restaurant. Neither of the ladies could have known that they would soon become the center of an upcoming conflict in the Republic City.

A/N: So I decided to write an AU, where Asami hit Korra instead of Mako with moped. While I have seen some of these AUs, I plan to write at least AU of book 1, with changes. This is basically in my opinion how book 1 should have been. There will not be a love triangle, and Korrasami will start in book 1. Korra's relationship with Asami will also help Korra's character development. I do plan to have a few twists as well.

I am especially waiting to write Aftermath chapter, with Hiroshi's thoughts on Korrasami. That would be fun to write.


	2. First Date

Chapter 2

Korra and Asami sat at their booth. Asami ordered food and the two young women then began talking. "Korra, I have been a pro bending fan for a long time. I saw your first match, and honestly I cannot wait to see you in the Tournament," spoke Asami as Korra sighed.

"Too bad, Fire Ferrets won't enter it," spoke Korra

"What do you mean? I know you won your last match," asked Asami

"It's not that. Yes, we won the match, but for some reason the Tournament coordinator wants us to get a lot of cash to enter. And the Fire Ferrets don't have that kind of money. I mean, I am the Avatar, I always got what I needed but I don't have any money. Mako and Bolin, well, they don't have much money either," spoke Korra

"That's so unfair, I mean you three are great players, and just because you don't have money," spoke Asami as she sighed. A server brought some food.

"Here is your order, Miss Sato," spoke the server as he put two plates on the table.

"What's this?' questioned Korra as she looked at Asami.

"Oh, you will like it," smiled Asami as Korra took a bite.

"This is delicious. This tastes nothing like the food I used to eat but it still is very good," spoke Korra as she put a lot of food in her mouth. Asami laughed.

"You know, it is nice to find someone who treats you as an actual person. Outside of my family, I don't think I remember a time when someone treated me like that," spoke Asami

"What do you mean? You are a beautiful woman, who probably has many friends," spoke confused Korra

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" asked Asami

"Should I? Besides being a very well mannered elegant person?" asked Korra as Asami laughed again.

"Thank you," smiled Asami to Korra's confusion, "My name is Asami Sato, and I am actually surprised you don't know anything about me. That's a nice surprise. I mean, all my life people wanted to be my friends only to get a favor from my dad, who created the Satomobile, but"

"Wait, your dad created the Satomobile? That's awesome," spoke Korra, "Do you have really fast Satomobiles? I like fast, but when I ride Naga, she often tires quickly,"

Asami grinned. "What do you think?" Korra smiled.

"You know, I should introduce you to my father. He always believed in promoting peace and equality, and I think you two could find a lot to talk about. Only Councilman Tenzin seems to listen to his proposals but this Tarrlok always persuades the Council otherwise," Korra noticed that Asami spoke the other Councilman's name as if she spat some poison from her tongue.

"I would be happy to talk to your dad. Knowing you, he must be a very good man. What about your mom? What is she like?" asked Korra as Asami looked away, and a tear escaped her eye.

"My mother, Yasuko Sato, she. I am sorry; it's just painful for me to remember. My mother was killed by the Triads who attacked our home," spoke Asami as Korra put her hand around Asami and hugged the older girl.

"I am so sorry, I did not know," spoke Korra

"That's alright. I used to spend a lot of time with mom but," spoke Asami as Korra hugged her.

The two ladies continued their dinner. "Thank you, this was fun. It was nice spending time with you Asami," spoke Korra

"Me too. You are a nice friend Korra. Thank you for liking to spending time with me because of who I am not because of who my parents are," spoke Asami

"Come, lets return to Air Temple Island. I could show you some more Air bending moves I practiced although I don't guarantee I will be able to do them perfectly," spoke Korra

"I don't care. You are new at this," spoke Asami as she threw the keys to Korra.

"I am not very good at this. Actually I don't think I even know how to drive. I mean, yes I saw how people drive, but I have never sat behind the wheel," spoke Korra

"Then here is more reason why you should learn. As the Avatar you should be able to do many things, including knowing how to drive a Satomobile," spoke Asami as Korra sat in the driver seat and began driving.

After a long time of driving, and many insults thrown at the pair, Korra and Asami finally arrived at the Air Temple Island. "Korra's here," spoke Ikki as she noticed the Avatar.

"And she brought a guest. Hello beautiful woman, can I have some of your hair?" asked Meelo, as Korra glared.

"Korra, dad wanted to talk to you. We were about to have dinner," spoke Jinora as she looked at Korra and Asami and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I will see you three shortly," spoke Korra

"Dad said beautiful lady is welcome too," spoke Meelo as he left with his sisters.

The ladies were amused. "I guess it wont hurt to speak to the only reasonable Council member in this city," spoke Asami as she followed Korra, and soon the pair arrived at the dinner table.

Before Asami could ask anything, a man entered the room. "I hope I am not interrupting anything. Hello Tenzin. I am starving, and I know that Air benders wont turn a hungry guest away," spoke the person.

"Councilman Tarrlok," spoke Asami as she faced the man.

"Miss Asami Sato," replied Tarrlok, "I see the Sato family is still angry that the Council denied their request on providing better accommodations for that non bender district?"

"You know what I think of you. However, I wont argue here with you as I don't want to make a scene in someone else's house," spoke Asami

"Very well," the man turned to face Korra," Avatar Korra, it is my pleasure to meet you. I heard of your first experience with Amon. I say, it takes a real initiative to infiltrate his rally. I am assembling a special Task Force to fight the Equalists, and wish for you to join my task force," spoke Tarrlok.

"I am sorry, but I can't," replied Korra. It was clear that both Tenzin and Tarrlok looked at her in surprise, but Asami just looked at Korra.

"Korra, can I speak with you for a minute?" asked Asami. Korra nodded, and the two exited the room. As the two entered the garden, Korra saw that Tarrlok left the house and left.

"Korra, I can see that something is bothering you," spoke Asami as Korra sat on a rock and looked at Asami.

"I, I," spoke Korra

"Korra, I want you to know that I am here for you. If you want to talk or anything," spoke Asami as Korra hugged her.

"Amon. He took their bending," spoke Korra as Asami held her new friend.

"Relax, Amon wont hurt you. It's OK," spoke Asami as she then looked at Korra, "Knowing Tarrlok, he will still try to make you join his task force. I am worried that if you join, you could do something impulsive like challenge Amon to a fight. Please don't do that,"

Korra smiled. "Thank you for your support," spoke Korra as she saw that Naga arrived.

"I will leave you with Naga. I can see that your polar bear dog will protect you. Sleep well, and don't forget about tomorrow's meeting with my father," spoke Asami as she walked away.

Korra looked at disappearing figure of her new friend. The Avatar then walked towards her room, and after she fell on her bed, she promptly fell asleep.

A/N: I am having the two have a slow building relationship. The two are not girlfriends yet, While Fire Ferrets will be in the Tournament, there won't be love dilemmas as seen in Spirit of Competition. What do you think of Asami and Tarrlok's mutual animosity towards each other?


	3. Hiroshi Sato

Chapter 3

Next day Asami picked up Korra, and the two friends went to visit a Future Industries factory, where many workers were creating new Satomobiles. "Wow, this is impressive, these people are so efficient at doing their work," spoke Korra

"You bet. My dad organized everything, since he wanted to create best possible Satomobiles. Some of the vehicles are custom made, so people put more work into them, while many of the Satomobiles are made," began Asami as Korra stopped listening to the mechanical aspect of the Satomobile production.

"Greetings Avatar Korra, what do you think of my operation here?" asked Hiroshi Sato

"It is impressive. I bet it would be even more impressive if I understood how all this worked," spoke Korra as Asami laughed.

"Many people would. Future Industries is the current leader in modern technology, although Cabbage Corp has a lot of ambition to be our competitor," commented Hiroshi

"You have a great business here Mister Sato," spoke Korra

"Please call me Hiroshi. So, I understand that you are dirt poor," spoke Hiroshi Sato bluntly.

"Not exactly true. Since I am the Avatar, the White Lotus took care of all my needs, and I do live on a rather nice island, but one thing that I never had is money. Avatars are not supposed to have worldly possessions, and I never needed money before I came here," spoke Korra

"Still, the fact remains that you are poor," spoke Hiroshi Sato.

"Yes," sighed Korra

"Dad, tell Korra the good news," smiled Asami

"The good news?" questioned Korra

"Yes. So, as I was saying I can understand where you are coming from. From my daughter's account, you and your team are great at the pro bending sport, and fully capable of winning the tournament. You know, I was not always this wealthy. When I was a young kid, I was a mere shoe shiner, and I only had an idea of the Sato mobile. One slightly eccentric inventor from the Southern Water Tribe noticed my talent and gave me a loan, so that I could start up my business. Years later, Future Industries is the richest company in the Republic City, if not the world," spoke Hiroshi

Korra gave another strange look at Hiroshi.

"As I was saying, I had humble beginnings, and with the help of one generous man I became the person I am today. I want to help you," spoke Hiroshi

"Korra, my father agreed to sponsor the Fire Ferrets," smiled Asami as Korra opened her mouth widely.

"Thank you so much, I will practice extra hard, and will do everything in my power to win this tournament," spoke Korra

"I am sure you would. But there is one condition. You have to wear Future Industries logo on your uniforms," spoke Hiroshi Sato

"That's it? You have a deal," smiled Korra as everyone laughed.

"Alright, I hate to do this, but I need to work now. See you later," smiled Hiroshi as Korra shook his hand, and the two ladies exited the factory.

Hiroshi Sato looked at the two disappearing figures. "Why, why did you have to fall for her? Asami, of all people you decided to enter in a relationship not with a regular person, not even with some bender, even a fire bender, but her. The Avatar, the ultimate bender," thought Hiroshi as felt anger and sadness at the same time.

"Where are we going Korra?" asked Asami

"I thought I should introduce you to the Fire Ferrets. I know our morale was low lately, and I just want to tell the guys that we will be in the tournament," smiled Korra as she jumped in the air, clearly excited. Her excitement was clearly visible, as fire escaped her hand, and burned a part of a wooden roof of one building.

"Whoops," spoke Korra as she used water bending to put of the fire. Asami noticed this.

"Please forgive my friend. She is new in the city, and she does not always know her own strength. Please send the bill to the Future Industries, and we will fix your roof free of charge," spoke Asami as the two ladies then continued walking.

"Asami, you should not have. I don't want to think of you as my donor friend. I like you. A lot, and I don't want you to be my purse, but rather my friend," spoke Korra

"That's alright. I understand you still need adjustment to life in Republic City. But I do have a concern that you sometimes act before you think. You should learn more patience, and when in argument or in battle, you should be more strategic rather than confronting your problem head on," spoke Asami as the two continued walking.

The two soon arrived to the Pro bending stadium, where Asami briefly spoke with the sport administrator, and told him about Future Industries sponsoring the Fire Ferrets. After that discussion, the two ladies entered the gym.

"This is actually a larger gym than I originally thought," spoke Asami as she looked around, "You have no idea what this means to me!"

Asami squealed, and then blushed in embarrassment. Korra laughed.

"Hello Korra, I have not seen you," spoke Bolin as he spotted Asami, "Hello, my name is Bolin,"

"Come on Bolin, it is your turn to buy groceries," spoke Mako as he also entered the room, and saw Korra and Asami.

"Wow, you are. I mean, wow," spoke Mako as he looked at Asami.

"Guys, this is Asami, and she helped us to get into the tournament," smiled Korra

"Korra, this is not a time for prank. We need to practice here, since we could still get into the tournament next year. This is not time for some pro bending fan girls. I bet Bolin asked you to find some fan girl,"

"Mako,"

"No, I get it, very funny Korra. Now, please tell me about sponsorship when you actually manage to find a sponsor, like the Future Industries,"

Korra and Asami looked and each other. Asami tried very hard not to laugh, while Korra's voice erupted in loud laughter.

"Hello Mako of the Fire Ferrets. My name is Asami Sato, " spoke Asami

Mako looked at the older woman. "Wow, you are Miss Sato, and I am an idiot," spoke Mako as he realized whom he just met.

"Both are true. It is especially funny, since you told me the exact same thing when we first met," laughed Korra

"Alright, the Fire Ferrets will play! Come here for hugs from Bolin," spoke Bolin as he hugged the three people. Mako shook his head.

The rest of the day the group spent practicing various moves, while Asami was watching the three benders play.

"Korra, can you come here for a second?" asked Asami as Korra nodded and approached her friend.

"I want you to hit me. No bending," spoke Asami.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard correct. Hit me," spoke Asami

"Are you sure?" asked Korra as Asami nodded. Korra took a fighting stance, and threw a punch, but Asami dodged it easily.

"See, it is great to be able to defend yourself without bending as well. Again, I want you to learn some of the moves I know, which you could later apply at during real game," spoke Asami as they sparred for half an hour.

"That was great. Thanks Asami,"

The older woman grinned. "Mako, Bolin, I want you to use your elements and try to fight Korra, while she would practice the techniques I just showed her. And Korra, no bending. Then, you could do a counter attack," smiled Asami.

"What?" spoke Korra in surprise as two Earth discs hit her

She saw Bolin winked at her.

"Oh, it's on," smiled Korra as she began to repeat the same motions Asami used before. Earth and Fire still hit her, but Korra managed to dodge the attacks, and then went onto offense, using water to defeat her friends.

"Wooho, Pro bending Champion," spoke Korra as she jumped into the air.

"Lets celebrate this great day at Narook's," suggested Bolin as the group agreed. During their meal, the four laughed, especially Bolin and Korra at some jokes the group made.

"We are a team, the New Team Avatar," smiled Bolin as he ate some of his favorite noodles. Apparently, he ate too much noodles, which resulted in Bolin's face hitting the plate full of noodles.

A/N: next chapter, Tarrlok will host his gala. Asami will again meet him. Asami and Korra are friends already, while Hiroshi already suspects that both Korra and Asami have not realized that they already have feelings for each other. And this drives him crazy. I thought it was nice that Asami taught Korra some of her martial arts techniques, as well as suggested her to be more patient.


	4. Gala

Chapter 4

Korra was practicing her air bending moves. The avatar still could not bend air, but her technique improved slightly. "Hello Avatar Korra, these are from Councilman Tarrlok," spoke Tarrlok's assistant as Korra raised an eyebrow. She saw a large bag full of various gifts.

"Don't want it," spoke Korra as she left to get a snack.

Later, Korra noticed that a large Satomobile appeared on the island. "I did not know you wanted to get a Satomobile," spoke Asami as she visited her friend.

"I didn't. I mean, I don't even know how to drive one well," spoke Korra

"Korra, look I am driving this Satomobile," spoke Ikki as she jumped on the front seat of the vehicle, but was unable to move it.

"Beep. Beep," shouted Meelo as he also enjoyed the new gift Korra received.

"These gifts are getting more and more extravagant," spoke Tenzin as he arrived to give Korra another lesson, "Hello Miss Sato, I hope you are doing well,"

"Thank you Councilman Tenzin. I came to visit Korra, but if Korra is busy, I can see her another time," spoke Asami

"Can Asami stay? My exercises get less boring when Asami is here," spoke Korra as she looked at her teacher.

"Very well. It does seem that your friend has a positive influence on you," spoke Tenzin as he showed another technique to Korra, who tried to repeat it.

"Avatar Korra," spoke Tarrlok's assistant as she approached the Avatar again.

"What is it? I think I made it clear I am not interested in whatever Tarrlok asked me to do," spoke Korra

"Avatar Korra, Councilman Tarrlok asked whether you would attend the gala tomorrow night. All the influential people of the Republic City would be there," began the Councilman's aid.

"Fine, you can tell him I will be there. But that does not mean I will join his Task Force," spoke Korra as the aid left.

Asami looked at Korra. "What?"

"You know Tarrlok is setting a trap for you?" asked Asami

Korra laughed, "Don't be ridiculous. This is just a gala, it wont hurt for me to get out and leave this island for a night in the city," spoke Korra as she disregarded her friend's advice. Asami shook her head.

"I guess I will see you at the gala. Later, Korra," spoke Asami as she left. While the two young women talked, Tenzin observed the conversation.

"You are lucky to have such a nice friend as young Miss Sato. The young woman thinks a lot about you," spoke Tenzin

"It's nice to have a girlfriend, since when I lived in the South Pole, I did not have any girlfriend before, well, except for Naga," spoke Korra as Tenzin rose a brow.

"Ikki, Meelo, come, you need to go to bed," spoke Tenzin as led his two youngest children towards their rooms. Korra took a deep breath.

"Crap, did I really say that out loud?" thought Korra, "I should not worry, girls call each other girlfriends all time. I am sure of it,"

Korra tried to reassure herself that she did not say anything she should not have said. "O, hey Naga,"

"Woof,"

Korra laughed, "Come girl, lets play ball," spoke Korra as she took a ball and threw it in a distance. The polar bear dog was all too happy to play fetch.

Next evening Korra arrived to the gala fully dressed in a dark blue gown, that had some white lines. "Korra! You made it," smiled Asami as she approached her friend. Korra noticed that Asami wore a red dress that in some places had dark red shades.

"Avatar Korra, you look nice as usual," spoke Tarrlok as he approached Korra.

"Go away Tarrlok," Asami glared at him

Korra looked at her friend in surprise. "My, my, I did not know that young Heiress had such a temper," spoke Tarrlok.

"I don't. But you are testing my patience. You are influencing the majority of the Council to keep passing pro bender and anti non bender laws, and then you wonder just why the Equalists even began to form," spoke Asami

"If I did not know any better, Miss Sato, I would think that you just defended the Equalists, and their horrible leader Amon. Are you by chance an Equalist? That would explain much," spoke Tarrlok.

"Back off Tarrlok. Just because Asami is a non bender and cares about non-bender rights, does not mean she is a criminal revolutionary bent on destroying this city," spoke Korra as fire appeared around her fists.

A few members of the press saw an escalating conflict between three influential people in the Republic City, and made a few photos, before focusing their cameras on the three people.

"You know what Tarrlok? Yes, Amon is a criminal, and yes, what he does is wrong, and yes, his methods are extreme, but he does have a point. There are five members on the Council, each one representing a different nation, and yet all of them are benders, and only one of them cares about the rights of non benders,"

"And you Miss Sato are walking on a very thin line between concern for the non benders and being an Equalist sympathizer, whom I could arrest for treason," spoke Tarrlok. "Even if you don't believe everything Amon says right now, you might later. After all, all people dealing with extremes start somewhere, and they all at first have noble goals, which often lead them on a dark path,"

Asami glared at him. "Oh, and for your information Miss Sato, I will be watching you closely. I don't want someone with your intellect, skills, and resources to join and support a maniac,"

"I have nothing to fear from you. I do find your statements ironic, since you could have as well just also described yourself. You do seem to be getting quite extreme with your growing dislike of non benders, such as myself, especially of those who actually want the system to have reforms," spoke Asami

Even Korra by then sensed tension. "Okay, lets enjoy the gala, shall we," spoke Korra as she grabbed Asami's hand and led the non-bender away from Tarrlok. The press did make a few more photos; they also wrote the brief conversation between Asami and Tarrlok, before the press continued with their work.

"Asami, what in the world?" asked Korra, "I did not know you of all people could get this angry,"

"I am sorry Korra, but Tarrlok is my least liked person in the City. He has so much power, and yet he does not care about the rights of non-benders. But that's half of the problem. He does not just not care; he also tried to make draconian laws that in practice oppress non-benders more and more with each new law. For instance, do you know that many non benders live in a poor district where Triad activity is high, and where the Council occasionally does not send enough electricity to power the homes of all these people?" asked Asami

"I did not know, I am sorry, although I did recognize that Tarrlok is a jerk,"

An hour later Tarrlok decided to talk to Korra, "I take it you don't want to accept my offer, do you?" asked the man

"How perceptive of you," replied Korra

"It is your decision after all, which I fully accept. I do wish, however, for you to speak to the press, as they wish to know how the Avatar is doing,"

Tarrlok led Korra to the press, which began asking the Avatar various questions. "Are you afraid of Amon?" asked one reporter. Tarrlok grinned, he knew that sooner or later someone would ask the Avatar this question, and knowing her character, she would courageously say no, and they promptly join his Task force.

"Excuse me Avatar Korra, there has been a slight problem," spoke Asami as she approached Korra, took her arm, and led her friend away from the reporters before Korra could say anything.

"Thanks for the save," spoke Korra quietly as she smiled. Meanwhile, Asami turned and grinned at Tarrlok, who was fuming, especially after he saw a middle finger.

The two friends entered a balcony. "Thanks again. I realize that I almost played in Tarrlok's hands since I almost replied to the reporter that I am not afraid of Amon and would join the Task Force," spoke Korra

"Come, I see you feel exhausted. I think a semi formal training session with the Fire Ferrets would make you feel better," smiled Asami as the two went to find Mako and Bolin.

A/N: I know that Asami might have felt a little OOC here, but I think she would have a strong dislike towards Tarrlok for the reasons she provided, and if she were to talk to him, would voice strong opinions about his policy. I also wanted to add some twists to the story. At this point I think both Korra and Asami are only starting to realize their feelings towards each other. They are, however, best friends already, and they do support each other, as seen in this chapter.


	5. Midnight encounters

Chapter 5

"And the Fire Ferrets win the match," spoke the announcer, as the team exited the ring. Korra smiled, this was so much better than speaking to Tarrlok, who annoyed the hell out of both Korra and Asami.

"Well done Korra, Mako, and Bolin. You guys did great," spoke Asami as she entered the gym, where the Fire Ferrets we sitting on the bench.

"Hi Asami," spoke Korra as she lost balance and fell on her back from the bench.

"Someone is tired," laughed Asami

"No, I am good," blushed Korra as she looked at Asami before standing up.

"So Korra, I've been thinking, what do you say, you and I go see the city," spoke Bolin as he looked at Korra and winked.

Korra looked at Bolin in confusion, and then saw that Asami looked on the ground. "Bolin, I appreciate the suggestion, but I am not interested," spoke Korra

"No, no, I understand," spoke Bolin as Korra left the room, and exited the building.

"Korra, are you alright?" asked Asami

"O, hey Asami, I, is there something wrong?" asked Korra. Asami looked at her friend and shook her head.

"No, it's just. Nevermind," paused Asami, "I just was thinking that I think I saw that you liked Mako and perhaps you two could use a break. I suggest for you to go on a date,"

Korra laughed, "You are funny. No, I don't think so. It is true that Mako is my friend, but lately I thought that on a more intimate level we would have been incompatible," spoke Korra

Asami smiled, "I am sure you will find someone who will care for you a lot. Say, what do you think of a girl's night out in the park? I think you need to enjoy the scenery, especially since you spent the last two days in the gym or in the ring, practicing and playing pro bending," suggested Asami as the two went for a walk.

"O, hey Uhvatar," spoke a man with long black hair. He had a few groupies fallowing him.

"Tahno," spoke Asami

"Hello Miss Sato. Would you two like to join me to see how the real pro bends?" spoke Tahno. The two young women felt uncomfortable, "I am just messing with you. I mean, why would I want to associate with my competitors, although truthfully, the Fire Ferrets are not even a strong team,"

As Tahno walked away, Korra shook her head. "Can you believe this guy? Argh, he is so annoying. I hope we would play his team, so that I could put his slimy smirk of his face," spoke Korra as the two continued walking before entering the park.

The two women decided to sit on a bench. There was a small pond in front of them, where baby Turtle Ducks were following their mother. "Look Korra, what do you think? I always found the Turtle Ducks fascinating. I had some designs of how to improve the city, and thought of creating a few Turtle Duck sculptures,"

"We meet at last, Avatar Korra," spoke a dark figure, as he jumped from the shadows, and immediately chi blocked Korra, so that she could not bend.

"You! I will," spoke Korra as she tried to bend, but could not. Asami glared at Amon, but was unsure what to do at first. She noticed that nobody else was in the park, so she promptly took a combat stance, ready to fight the man.

"I just want to talk to you both," spoke Amon. Korra looked at Asami and shook her head.

"You are a monster. I saw that you took away those people's bending. You destroyed a part of their identity," spoke Korra

"I did what I had to. They were Triad bending scum who hurt innocent people," spoke Amon

"And that makes your actions justifiable?" inquired Asami

"I thought you would sympathize with my cause. I know that you lost your mother, Yasuko Sato when you were little. They were Triad members, am I right?" asked Amon

"Yes they were, but taking their bending was wrong," spoke Asami.

"And it was right for Avatar Aang to both take Ozai and Yakone's bending away? I know the Triad are not complete monsters as those two were, but they did deserve their fate," spoke Amon as Korra lost her patience and jumped on him, only to be chi blocked again.

Asami prepared to attack Amon but he grabbed Korra by her neck. "I just came her to talk, believe me, if I wanted to hurt either of you, I would have done it long time ago," spoke Amon as he threw Korra at Asami, which caused both of the women to fall on the ground.

"I know your agenda. You won't stop with criminal underworld," spoke Korra weakly, since she lost a lot of strength due to the chi blocks Amon performed on her.

"True, I fully intend to purge the Republic City of all impurities, not just of those belonging to Triads. But I wont take your bending Avatar,not yet, since I don't want for you to become a symbol for everyone else. But I promise you that I will take your bending away in the end," spoke Amon as Asami jumped and the two people fought hand to hand.

Asami had to admit that this Amon was good at fighting. He managed to block most of her attacks, and then he also chi blocked Asami, before throwing her towards the Avatar.

"It is a pity to see someone so talented waste her time away on helping these oppressive benders. I wonder how you could even manage to fight for them, especially since some tabloids already began speculating of you being an Equalist spy. Not to mention that press already printed Councilman Tarrlok's statements that he will be watching you. You are a skilled and brilliant person, and you should join my cause. I leave the offer open. As for you Avatar, I will purge the city of bending and then, when you will face despair, I will finally remove your bending," spoke Amon as he disappeared.

Asami managed to stand up weakly, before helping Korra. "Korra, it's alright, he wont hurt you," spoke Asami as Korra shook in her hands from terror.

"Korra, I am here for you, don't be afraid. Come, let me help you get back to the Air Temple Island," spoke Asami.

When the two exited the park, Asami saw that Naga ran towards them, and after a collision, licked the fallen women's faces. "Naga," smiled Korra. Asami helped Korra to sit up, and then sat behind her friend. The polar bear dog then run towards the Air Temple Island.

"Korra, where have you been? What happened?" spoke Tenzin as he asked Korra when the two women arrived on the island.

"I," spoke Korra

"We met Amon. Don't worry, he did not do anything, but he promised to take Korra's bending away," spoke Asami

"This is very disturbing. Korra, do you feel alright?" asked Tenzin as Korra nodded.

"I will help you get in to your room," suggested Asami as she helped her friend.

When Korra lay on her bed, Asami sat on a chair, looking after Korra. When the Avatar finally managed to fall asleep, Asami covered her friend with a blanket. "I will help you Korra, I promise you that. I will also improve my fighting technique, so that I could use Equalists techniques against them," smiled Asami as she journeyed home, where she began practicing chi blocking in her room.

A/N: I thought it would be interesting for Asami to also meet Amon in person. I also found it interesting for Asami to have a conversation with both Tarrlok and Amon. And I wrote Tahno scene since I thought it would be funny. Asami did not defeat Amon, since he subtly blood bent her, making it easier for him to defend against her attacks.

Regarding Hiroshi, in this fanfic it was Sokka who gave Hiroshi Sato a loan. I don't know about canon, but this is a reasonable theory. It works here too, as Hiroshi received help from a person from a Southern Water Tribe, only to help another person from Southern Water Tribe years later.

I decided to skip the actual Tournament and all love drama that almost split Krew apart. Next chapter will start with quick overview of Fire Ferrets winning all previous matches, before jumping right into the Book 1 Episode 6 events.


	6. Pro Bending Finals

Chapter 6

The Fire Ferrets quickly advanced, and soon entered the Grand Finale, where they would face the many times champions, the Wolf Bats. Korra played very well with the two brothers, and with Asami's support, the Fire Ferrets dominated the ring.

"I hope you guys are ready for today's game. This is it, you will finally play in the finale," spoke Asami as the three pro benders smiled.

"You did good Korra, I never would have thought that some rookie would become a great pro bender. Still, we need to be aware that the Wolf Bats are dangerous, and we need to make sure we play our best," spoke Mako

Asami left to her seat, while the Fire Ferrets journeyed into the ring. It quickly became clear to the Fire Ferrets that their opponents were cheating. Korra noticed that both Tenzin and Lin Bei Fong also observed the game; the Air bender was quite displeased at the blunt cheating. The Fire Ferrets played well, but due to their cheating, Tahno's team soon made a knockout. Korra, Mako, and Bolin fell in the water.

"Korra! I hope you are alright," spoke Asami as looked where Korra landed, trying to figure out how her best friend was doing.

"It's alright Asami, they did their best. I do think they still could win the championship, if they file a petition to cancel the victory by bringing charges against their opponents to disqualify them from victory," spoke Hiroshi Sato.

"That's brilliant. Thank you dad," spoke Asami as she hugged her father.

"Anything for you, my daughter," Hiroshi hugged her back, as a person entered their box.

"Can I help you?" asked Hiroshi as the masked man showed a glove, and then hit Asami with it. When the heiress fell on the floor in the box, the masked man hit Hiroshi, who joined his daughter. The Sato family were not the only ones to get attacked, however, as everyone in the stands got electrocuted.

"What's going on, ref?" asked Tahno as Amon and his followers appeared on the ring. The Equalists moved quickly. After forcing the Wolf Bats to the edge of the ring, they overwhelmed the three pro benders with numbers and immobilized them.

"People of the Republic City, I am Amon. I am here to deliver a message. You call these three benders the best you can offer, and yet you cheer when they blatantly misuse their powers and cheat towards victory. Just like many other benders. Let this be a warning to all of you," spoke Amon as he approached Tahno and put his finger on his head, removing Tahno's bending.

He repeated this with the other two benders, before his men threw the three winners in the water. "The Revolution has began!" proclaimed Amon as the Equalist flag appeared on the walls, while the glass ceiling was destroyed. The Equalists then grabbed the ropes, and began rising into the air.

"No! Amon!" cried Korra. She jumped on the platform, then into the water. The avatar created a small water tornado, and began rising into the air. She soon lost momentum and began falling. Korra panicked, but then remembered that she was also a Fire bender.

Fire appeared underneath her feet and arms, and Korra began propelling herself into the air. When the young woman arrived on the roof, she shot fire at a group of the Equalists, and managed to knock some of them down, including the Lieutenant.

"You will pay for this," spoke the Lieutenant. The man jumped and the two began fighting hand to hand. Korra easily dodged all of his attacks, and then used fire attacks to keep her distance from the man.

The Lieutenant managed to dodge many of her attacks as well. He jumped and appeared behind Korra, hitting her in the back with his electric stick. Korra screamed and fell on the ground.

"Your time is over," spoke the man as he hit Korra with both of his electric sticks again, "You are such a pathetic bender,"

"Don't touch her," spoke another voice. As Korra lifted her head, metal cables flew at Lieutenant and tied him, before throwing him away.

"I am fine," spoke Korra as she weakly looked at the Chief of police. The Avatar stood up and saw that the Lieutenant recovered.

"You are mine," spoke Korra as she charged at the Equalist, and again threw fireballs at the man.

As Korra fought, Lin held the remaining Equalist mooks at bay. Korra's aggressive attacks destabilized the glass. When Korra ran towards the Lieutenant, the glass broke, and the Avatar began falling. Korra noticed that the arena was blown up, and panicked.

Meanwhile, Lin managed to defeat the Equalist soldiers who fought her. When she managed to get a hold of one of the ropes, she saw that Korra began falling into the destroyed arena.

Lin quickly reacted, and sent one of her cables at the Equalist poster. She then dove in the air, and caught Korra by her other metal cable, before swinging her into safety.

"Korra, are you alright? We saw that the arena got blown up," spoke Bolin as the two bending brothers ran towards her.

"I am fine, but Amon got away," replied Korra

"Don't worry, we will stop Amon," reassured her Mako

"Korra!" shouted Asami as she ran towards the Avatar and briefly hugged her friend.

"I am fine Asami,"

"I was so worried, masked men attacked the spectators, then Amon took Wolf Bats bending, and then you fought his men," spoke Asami as she looked at her friend.

"I will be fine. What surprised me is that the Equalists attacked you. I mean, you are a non bender, why would they attack you?" asked Korra

"These Equalists are clearly dangerous criminals who don't care who they hurt," spoke Hiroshi as he too arrived on the scene, before walking towards Tenzin and Lin.

"So what now? The Tournament is over, and we have no place to stay," spoke Bolin

"Don't worry bro, we will figure something out. We always do. We haven't always lived and worked here, and we can find a life outside of pro bending," spoke Mako

"You can always stay at Air Temple Island," suggested Korra

"What about my place? Feel free to come, although I suggest we do it quickly, since I don't want to ask dad for permission. In the end, it would be easier to ask for forgiveness than permission," grinned Asami

"Staying in Asami's place? Yes please," smiled Bolin

"Bo,"

"Let him enjoy something. You wont be a hindrance," spoke Asami

"Fine. Are you coming Korra?" Asami asked her friend. Korra weighed her options. She also did not want to impose, but the young woman thought perhaps it would be better if she stayed with her friends, at least for one night rather than spending more time practicing air bending.

"Sure, let me tell Tenzin first," spoke Korra as she went to tell her teacher about her plans.

"As you can see, the Equalists attacked my family. They are clearly not targeting only benders. As such, I am convinced that I should help the investigations to take the Equalists down," spoke Hiroshi as Lin Bei Fong agreed.

"It would be nice working with you, Mister Sato,"

The industrialist shook hands and then left the building." Tenzin, I was thinking, I wanted to have a night over at Asami's " spoke Korra

"Fine, but don't wonder off outside at night," cautioned her Tenzin.

"Wait, what? You are OK with this?" asked surprised Korra.

"Of course I am. You had a stressful day, and I thin spending some time with your friends would benefit you," smiled Tenzin as Korra hugged him.

The Krew exited the building and climbed into Asami's Satomobile. After a thirty minutes drive, they approached the gates to the Sato mansion.

"This is a house? I cannot believe it! It's like a small palace!" exclaimed Bolin as he looked around. Mako sighed.

"Don't be so grumpy Mako," laughed Korra as Asami parked her car.

A/N: I thought it would be ironic that Hiroshi suggested to Lin that he would help the police to fight against Equalists. I also thought it would be nice to give more scenes for Asami and Hiroshi. Next chapter, the Krew will bond more and have a relaxing day at the Sato mansion.


	7. Games and Hot Springs

Chapter 7

The group entered the house. "Mako, Bolin, you take the guest room there, while I will Korra will be my roommate," spoke Asami as she showed where the guys would be staying. Korra heard that she would share a room with Asami and blushed.

"Wow, that's a great room," spoke Bolin as the two brothers entered their room. While Mako and Bolin explored their new room, Asami invited her best friend into her own room.

The room was very large. It contained two large beds, a large table, a few chairs, and a large sofa. "I hope you like my room. My dad made it so that I could bring friends for a sleepover, but I never really had any real friends before. They all were either jealous of my life, or just agreed to everything I said. I always longed for a real friendship," spoke Asami

"Well, your room is great. I have never seen such large rooms. My parents house could probably fit in here," spoke Korra.

"Don't be shy, please feel free to do anything you wish. I hope you would be comfortable here," spoke Asami as she then went to her wardrobe and took off her outer layers of clothing. Asami only wore her underwear. As she went to grab her home clothing, Korra's face turned red.

"No, bad Korra. Asami is a friend; stop thinking about her like that. Besides, she probably does not feel the same way about you," thought Korra as she looked away, and climbed in her bed, trying out whether it was a cozy bed. It was.

After Krew settled in, they went to have a late dinner. Korra wore her usual clothing, while Asami wore pajamas, which looked like a white and purple dress gown rather than pajamas. Mako and Bolin wore white shirts and their usual pants.

"I hope you all like my home. I hope it's not imposing on you," spoke Asami

"No, nothing like that. I think it is a great house," spoke Korra

"I agree. It would only be better if we would play some game. Korra, what do you think of spin the bottle?" grinned Bolin

"Spin the what?" asked confused Avatar

"Bo, we wont play that game. And don't even try suggesting Seven Minutes in the Spirit World," spoke Mako towards his brother.

"Seven Minutes where? How is that even possible? I am the only person who could enter the spirit world," spoke naïve Korra.

Asami shook her head. "Don't worry about it. You know, I think I know what game we could play, since our friends are so eager to play something. How about Truth or Dare?"

"That's a great idea," grinned Bolin

"No adult dares, or I will personally seek Amon and drop you off to him," threatened Asami as Bolin face paled.

"Are you an Equalist?" asked Korra

"No silly, I just wanted to tell your friend over there not to take advantage of your naiveté," spoke Asami

"Hey, I am not naïve," replied Korra

"Alright, then tell me, how do babies arrive in this world?" asked Asami as she grinned. Mako covered his face with his hands, while Bolin was about to fall of his chair. He tried his hardest not to laugh.

"How else? A spirit crane delivers them using his energy bending," replied Korra

That was it. Mako slapped his face, while Bolin fell of his chair. "Bo, are you alight?" asked concerned Korra

"I am fine, just ignore me," spoke the youngest member of the Krew, as he sat back on his chair.

"So, who should start?" asked Mako

"Why don't you ask me something Mako? That way Korra will understand the game," spoke Asami

"Fine. Truth or Dare Asami?" asked Mako

"Truth,"

"Have you ever wanted to become a police officer?" asked Mako

"Bro, you don't ask such boring questions," spoke Bolin

"What, I don't know what else to ask her," spoke Mako as Bolin chuckled.

"My turn, Korra truth or dare," spoke Asami

"Dare, I am the Avatar and you have to deal with it," spoke Korra proudly.

"Alright, I dare you to," spoke Asami as she paused, "I dare you to take the phone, and challenge Amon to a duel,"

Korra's eyes widened. "I, I, fine," Korra stood up, and went to the phone. Asami giggled.

"Korra," spoke Asami as the Avatar lifted the phone, ready to deliver a message, "It's fine, it was a joke,"

Korra stared at Asami briefly, not sure how to react. She then realized that Asami pranked her.

As the game continued, Hiroshi Sato came to the dinning room and saw the four teenagers sitting by the table. "Hello Mister Sato," spoke Korra

"Dad, I asked my friends to hang out with me. I hope it is OK with you," spoke Asami

"Sure. I am sorry, but I need to work. See you later," spoke Hiroshi

"How could she enjoy the company of these benders? I will show her the light, and my daughter will realize that all benders are evil, and want to take advantage of innocent non benders," thought Hiroshi Sato. An hour later Krew got tired and decided to retire for the night.

Next morning Korra woke up when the Sun was already high in the sky. As she opened her eyes, she saw that Asami was looking at her. "Hello," spoke Korra

"Korra, I suggested to the boys that we should enjoy the lovely day and have a pool party. I searched my wardrobe but was unsure what would fit you for swimming, so I called one clothing designer, who delivered to me a few different sized swimming suits. Try them, and when you find one that you are most comfortable with, come and join us at the swimming pool," spoke Asami as she put a large pile of swimsuits on Korra's bed before leaving the room.

Korra opened her eyes fully, and then realized just how many swimsuits were lying on her bed. Korra groaned, before she sat up, and began trying different suits.

Korra settled on one blue bikini swimsuit, before exiting the room, searching for her friends.

"Korra! Check this out, water bending bomb," spoke Bolin as he jumped in the water, causing some of it to flow out from the pool.

"I,"

"Korra, don't be shy, come, join us," spoke Asami as Korra looked at her, before jumping in the water, sending even more water on the ground.

"I thought you liked water, why were you so hesitant to enter the pool?" asked her Mako as Korra looked at Asami.

"Relax Korra, its just Asami, act normal," though Korra as she blushed. The water's temperature in the pool began to rise.

"Is it just me, or is it now warmer in here?" asked Bolin

"Aww, Korra don't feel embarrassed, we are your friends," spoke Asami, "Perhaps you have never been in a swimming pool before. Here, let me help you," spoke Asami as she touched Korra's arm. The Avatar blushed.

The heat rose to an even greater temperature. Steam appeared in the water. "Hot!" cried Bolin as he immediately jumped out of the water.

"I did not know you liked hot springs," spoke Asami as she put her back on the wall, and closed her eyes, "This is great, I you made it so warm,"

Korra did not want to endanger her friends any longer. She jumped from the pool, and ran away to the nearest restroom. Mako raised an eyebrow, not sure why Korra was acting so strangely.

Korra put cold water on her face, and took a deep breath. "I should probably leave, I don't want to set Asami's house on fire accidentally," thought Korra. When the Avatar was sure that she was calm, she exited the restroom, only to hear Hiroshi's voice.

"We will strike soon my friend. Thank you for good news," spoke Hiroshi as Korra put her ear towards the door.

"Wait a second, Hiroshi Sato is an Equalist?" Korra could not believe her ears. She ran towards Asami's room, promptly changed into her usual outfit, and ran towards the front door. Unfortunately for her, she had to go through the pool area first.

"Korra, are you alright? Why are you in a hurry? The water is great," spoke Bolin as he sat in the warm water.

"I am sorry guys, but I need to Air Sit, I mean baby bend, I mean," spoke Korra as she promptly escaped the pool area; after exiting the house, she journeyed to find Tenzin. She just had to tell her teacher about the new information she learned about Hiroshi Sato.

"I hope Asami wont hate me for that. I really like her," thought Korra as she continued her journey.

A/N: so I decided that it would be a good idea to have a relaxing chapter before many of dramatic events begin to occur. I thought it would be funny that Bolin suggested to play Spin the Bottle, cause we all know why he wanted to play that game. :D Plus, I wanted for new Team Avatar to bond even more, and feel more organically as a team. Next chapter, Asami and Korra have a major disagreement, and Hiroshi reveals his true colors.


	8. Hiroshi's factory

Chapter 8

"Why did you want to speak us, Korra?" asked Tenzin his student.

"While I was at Asami's, I overheard Hiroshi Sato speak to Equalists. I know what I heard," spoke the Avatar

"He does have the means," reasoned Lin Bei Fong.

"And he does have a motive. His wife," began Tenzin

Korra interrupted her teacher. "Asami told me that her mother, Yasuko Sato, was killed by the Triads," spoke Korra

"Yes. That provides a possible motive for him. It is possible he harbored resentment and hatred towards benders for all these years. We need to investigate this," spoke Tenzin

Lin nodded. "I will come with you," spoke Korra.

Next morning, Sato's butler opened the door and saw Chief Bei Fong, Tenzin, and Korra standing in the doorway.

"May we come in?" asked Tenzin as the butler agreed. The three people entered the house and approached the staircase.

"Korra, what is going on?" asked Asami when she noticed that her friend arrived with Lin and Tenzin, who went to her father's office.

"Asami, I am sorry to tell you this, but I think that your father is an Equalist. After I exited the restroom, I overheard him speaking on the phone," spoke Korra

"I thought you were my friend," Asami did not shout, but Korra could sense that her friend was hurt, "I, how could you speak ill of my father Korra? I had feelings for," paused Asami as she left the Avatar and went to her father's office.

"What's going on?" asked Bolin as the two bending brothers approached Korra.

"I told Asami that her father may be an Equalist, and she took it personal," spoke Korra

"Of course she would, I mean you accused her father of being a criminal. I hope your relationship survives this, and if not it would be hard for us to stick as Team Avatar," spoke Mako

"Relationship?" asked puzzled Korra, "No, I mean,"

"It's alright Korra. Don't be embarrassed, it's perfectly ok, I mean you like her, she likes you. Wow, now I understand why nothing happened between us," spoke Bolin. Mako shook his head. The Fire Ferrets then journeyed to the office.

"Don't worry, I have nothing to hide, but if you wish, you can search all of Future Industries," spoke Hiroshi Sato

"Thank you Mister Sato. I hope this was all a big misunderstanding," spoke Tenzin

"No, I understand. We all want these criminals to go to jail, and you are all stressed," spoke Hiroshi.

After a thorough investigation, the police had not found anything related to the Equalists. "Nothing, it appears that Hiroshi Sato is innocent," spoke Lin

"Of course he is, he is my father, and he would never do something like this," spoke Asami

"I am sorry, but I know that he is lying," spoke Korra

"Korra, please don't do this. I like you. A lot. I don't want to break something special between us," spoke Asami.

"Korra, Asami's right. Stop with this investigation, don't you see, you are hurting innocent people. If you won't stop, consider our friendship over," spoke Mako

"Guys, I am sure we can come to an understanding," spoke Bolin

"We have. Mako, Bolin, lets return to the mansion. Korra, you are welcome to return but only after you stop trying to persecute my father," spoke Asami as the three members of the Krew left, leaving only Korra.

As Korra walked away, she noticed that a person in a hood approached her. " I need to speak with you Avatar Korra," Tenzin and Lin also approached Korra, and the man told them about his former relations with the Equalists.

"Hiroshi Sato has another factory. Rumor has it; he is developing new weapons, even more powerful than the electric gloves. His hidden factory is right underneath the Sato mansion," spoke the man as he left.

"I knew it! Hiroshi is a liar," spoke Korra as fire appeared from her fists.

"Calm down Korra, we still need to investigate this," spoke Tenzin

"I will come with you. This time I am bringing my officers with me," spoke Lin. Tenzin nodded.

Asami and the brothers were enjoying their tea when metal bender officers arrived into her house. "You people, when will you understand that my father is innocent?" asked Asami

"Miss Sato, do you know about any factory around here?" asked Lin

"Factory? No, my dad has a workshop behind the house but," spoke Asami

"Thank you. Would you mind showing it to us?" asked Lin as Asami reluctantly nodded and led everyone to the workshop.

"Dad? Are you here?" asked Asami as she entered the workshop but did not find her father.

"I don't understand," spoke Asami. Lin looked around and used seismic sense.

"There is a tunnel going deep into the ground," spoke Lin as she metal bent a portion of the floor.

"Asami, do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" asked Bolin

"I don't understand," spoke Asami as Lin looked at her officers.

"Come, there is a lift going down. Officer Song, please keep these three here," spoke Chief Bei Fong, as the rest of the party climbed on the lift and traveled downwards.

When they arrived, they saw many mechanical suits. As everyone entered the large factory, the exit closed.

"I knew that you were lying Hiroshi Sato," spoke Korra

"Come and face us," spoke Lin

"And face your bending? No, I will stay here, to make it more equal," spoke Hiroshi from one mecha tank. More mechas arrived, and the group began fighting them. Since the benders never thought these machines before, they were at a disadvantage, and soon, they all fell on the ground.

Hiroshi Sato climbed out of the mecha and looked at the Lieutenant. "Load them up, and bring them to Amon," ordered Hiroshi as Equalists carried the metal benders away.

Bolin and Mako soon arrived, through a hole in the ground. They quickly understood that they could not save everyone, so they grabbed Korra, Tenzin, and Lin and moved quietly towards the hole.

"Where are you going boys?" asked Hiroshi, as he put two electric gloves on.

"You! You lied to us and sponsored our team," spoke Mako

Korra opened her eyes and looked up. She weakly stood on the ground. While the avatar could not fight, she managed to barely stand on her feet, with some help from Mako and Bolin.

"Ah, yes. Avatar Korra, the person I hate the most. I thank you for being here, since now I can finally lock you up. You cannot imagine how it felt for me to watch my beautiful daughter spend so much time with not just any bender or even a Fire bender, but the Avatar! The ultimate bender. I despise you with passion, and now I finally caught you. I will not let you seduce my daughter any longer," spoke Hiroshi

"Seduce? But I, we are not," spoke Korra

"Please, don't lie to me. Both you and I know that you and my daughter are in the beginning of a romantic relationship. Luckily for me, my dear Asami will never see you again," smiled Hiroshi, as another person appeared the factory.

"Dad," spoke Asami, as she barely kept herself from crying, "What are you doing?"

"Asami, please, you have to understand, these people, these benders, took your wife, the love of my life away form me. All of them are evil, especially this Avatar. You cannot imagine how hurt I felt seeing you date this thug," spoke Hiroshi

"I," spoke Asami

"Join me Asami, and together we will purge the world from bending, and create a society where people don't have bending to oppress others," spoke Hiroshi as he took off a glove and extended it to Asami.

Asami looked first at her father, and then at Korra. She then approached her father and took the glove.

"No," spoke Korra

"I am so proud of you, my daughter," spoke Hiroshi

Tears escaped Asami's eyes as she put the glove on her hand. "I am sorry Dad," spoke Asami as she hit her father with the electric glove. Hiroshi Sato fell on the ground. Lieutenant attacked Asami but she blocked all of his attacks before punching him a few times, and then hitting with the glove, defeating the man.

Everyone looked at Asami in surprise, but Korra's mouth dropped widely.

"We need to get out of here," spoke Mako as Equalists began arriving in large numbers into the factory. The Krew carried Tenzin and Lin. As they climbed in the hole, Bolin used earth bending to seal the exit, so that Equalists could not follow them.

Later, the Krew plus Tenzin and Lin were standing in an airship. "Lin, are you alright?" asked Tenzin

"Yes. Tomorrow first thing in the morning I will turn in resignation and search for my men on my own," spoke Lin as she looked at Tenzin, "outside the law,"

As the two old friends talked, Korra approached her friends. "You are welcome to stay at Air Temple Island," spoke Korra

"Thank you so much," spoke Mako. Asami made a weak smile, and took a few steps away, looking in the window.

Korra approached her friend. "Asami, I am so sorry for what happened. I never wanted for it to turn out like this. I am here for you," smiled Korra as she put her arm around Asami.

Asami briefly looked at Korra before hugging Korra, and putting her arms and head on Korra's chest. Korra hugged Asami back. "You won't lose me"

A/N: And so the Krew left the Sato Mansion. Unlike canon, since Korra and Asami are extremely close in book 1 here, Korra was the one to comfort Asami over the events of the day. I did find it funny, that even though in Book 1 Episode 7 Mako dated Asami, it was Korra who told him to comfort Asami. Mako apparently had not realized that he needed to comfort Asami.


	9. A day on Air Temple Island

Chapter 9

"Asami, are you sure you need all these?" Korra questioned her friend

"I think so. Besides, I could have taken more things," spoke Asami as Korra stared at her friend. When the ship docked to the Air Temple Island, the Air Acolytes carried the bags that Asami and Korra brought with them.

"Korra! Asami! How have you been?" spoke Bolin as he saw his friends.

"Hello Bolin, we just brought Asami's belongings," spoke Korra as she shook her head.

"Right, so, what do you think of a friendly spar? I asked Mako to practice with me, but he did not want to," spoke Bolin

"Of course I would like to spar," spoke Korra as she then looked at Asami, "But let me show Asami to her room first. I think she wants first to settle in,"

"Of course, I will let Mako know that you two returned," spoke Bolin as he left.

Korra led her friend to the female section of the island. As they walked, Asami observed the gardens, the traditional Air nomad architecture. A pair of lemurs flew in the sky.

"This is your room," smiled Korra as she opened the door. The room was quite large. It had a desk, a medium sized bed, and a wardrobe. There was a door that led to a restroom.

"I know this is not much, especially to conditions you used to live in. But," spoke Korra

"Don't worry Korra, this room is perfect. There is nothing here that reminds me of my father," spoke Asami as she sat on the edge of her bed, looking on the floor.

"Asami, please, you don't have to feel pain all alone. I am here for you," spoke Korra as she sat on her knees, looking Asami directly in the face.

"Thank you. I, I guess I would need some time to get used to living here," spoke Asami as she leaned towards Korra and hugged her friend.

"Korra, I," began Asami as their faces became very close to each other. The two ladies leaned closer.

Before anything could happen, the young women heard a knock. "Who is it?" spoke Korra as she quickly distanced herself from Asami's face.

Tenzin opened the door and entered the room. "O, hey Tenzin. I was just showing Asami her new room," spoke Korra as she blushed in embarrassment since she knew that her teacher almost caught the two women in a kiss. "Wait, a kiss? Stop this Korra, you need to control yourself," thought Korra

"Thank you for your hospitality," spoke Asami as she bowed to Tenzin. Tenzin bowed in response.

"Korra, I came here to inform you that Lin's replacement Saikhan will be inducted as the new Chief of Police today, and I thought you should be there," spoke Tenzin

"I will be there," spoke Korra

"Me too. I think I need to support Korra. And I could help Korra if Tarrlok decides to show up and try to use Korra," spoke Asami

"But, Asami, I should be one supporting you, especially now," spoke Korra

"Why can't we support each other at the same time?" inquired Asami

"You are right. It would be a good idea. We will see you later Tenzin," spoke Korra quickly as Tenzin nodded and left the room.

"Asami, about what happened," spoke Korra

"I know, but lets discuss our feelings later. I think it is important for us to deal with the crisis first, and our feelings second," spoke Asami as the two ladies went to have a light snack before joining Tenzin on their journey to see new Chief of Police.

During the induction, Chief Saikhan told everyone that he would now report to Tarrlok and his Taskforce. Korra saw that Tarrlok smiled. The crowd cheered, as they liked the fact that the police and the Task force would now work together to defeat the Equalists. Some people in the crowd, however, noticed Korra and began shouting at her.

"What's up with them?" asked Korra

"I think they are still bitter about your refusal to join the Taskforce. I even read in one newspaper that your poll numbers are like six percent approval right now," spoke Tenzin.

"Aww," spoke Korra

"Don't take this too hard. They are just frustrated. I am sure that once this crisis is over, and we put the Equalists and their leader Amon, as well as my father in jail, they would recognize how special you are," reassured her Asami

"Well I don't blame them. As the Avatar, I should be able to help them," spoke Korra

"Korra, " Tenzin began speaking but was soon interrupted by Tarrlok.

"Oh, I fully agree Avatar Korra. You should be helping people. I noticed that due to recent events, the Probending arena has closed, and you are now free to help the citizens of the Republic City. Say, would you like to join my Taskforce? We can do a lot of good, you and I," spoke Tarrlok.

"Sorry, but no. I won't join your vanity project. Keep your offer," replied Korra.

"I see. It's a pity really. But I guess I should have expected this from a half- baked Avatar. How is your Air bending Training?" asked Tarrlok as he made a grin.

"Leave her alone," spoke Asami as she intervened in the conversation.

"And you are the infamous Miss Sato. I still remember how you made a fool out of me. For your sake, I hope you will not give me any reason to arrest you, for mine, I would gladly do so when I get a chance," grinned Tarrlok

"Tarrlok, that's enough. Don't you see that Miss Sato is hurt? Her father is an Equalist, and she electrocuted him to save us yesterday," defended her Tenzin.

"It could have been an elaborate ruse for her to become a spy for Amon, for all I know. I guess I should be going. Oh, and Miss Sato? I suggest for you not going alone after dark as we just passed a law almost unanimously," he looked at Tenzin with disappointment, "for placing a curfew on non benders,"

Korra and Asami returned to the Air Temple Island. "Asami,"

"I am fine. I remember you wanted to spar," spoke Asami as Korra grinned. The two friends soon joined Mako and Bolin in a garden. Asami watched the group spar for a while, before an idea popped up in her mind.

"Guys, I have an idea. Why don't you all try to attack me, and I help you in fighting these Equalists," spoke Asami

"Um, Asami, no offense, but how would you do that?" asked Korra

"Simple. You all try to knock me down with your bending, and I will use my fighting skills and chi blocking to fight back. This will help you to learn these techniques, so that when we later encounter the Equalists, you would be better prepared," suggested Asami

"I don't know. Us free versus you?" asked Mako

"I will be fine," spoke Asami as three different elements flew at her.

Asami quickly dodged the attacks, and then ran towards the Fire Ferrets. As she kept avoiding their attacks, Asami jumped and with quick few moves incapacitated Bolin, who promptly fell on the ground.

"Can't move," spoke Bolin as Asami then fought the other two benders.

Asami jumped back, and picked up her electric glove that she brought with her just in case. She quickly put it back on, and dodged two fireballs, one from Korra, and the other from Mako.

Asami then jumped towards her friends, and punched Mako with the electric glove. Electricity entered his body; Mako quickly took a hold of it, and redirected the electric charge at a nearby rock. Asami then promptly chi blocked him as well.

"It you and me, prissy girl, " grinned Korra as Asami faced her opponent.

"You are next, Avatar," spoke Asami as the two friends began to fight. Korra managed to avoid many attacks, and then sent fire from her hands and feet, keeping Asami away from her.

The mock fight continued. After an intense session, Asami managed to overpower Korra. She chi blocked her, and pulled Korra's arm behind her back.

"Mom, dad, we are under attack!" cried Meelo, as he arrived on the scene.

"Meelo, we are just practicing," spoke Korra but the youngest air bender did not hear and instead sent a powerful air current at Asami, throwing the heiress on the ground.

"What is it? I heard that Equalists attacked us," spoke Tenzin as he quickly arrived on the scene.

"False alarm, we were just sparring and Meelo here thought that Asami was actually fighting us," spoke Korra

"Meelo,"

"But dad! That beautiful woman was fighting with Korra! And they all need to learn how to be the leaf," spoke Meelo before forming an air scooter and riding away from the scene.

"I am sorry for this mis understatement," spoke Tenzin as he left the scene as well. The three benders sat on the ground as the chi blocking effects wore off.

"You were good. I think we can take most Equalists easily, as I am sure they would not be as skillful as I am," suggested Asami

"So what was the point of this? I don't get, what have we learned?" asked Mako

"That Asami is a badass. And Equalists are scary. And that they have no defense against air bending," spoke Bolin

"Bo, you are a genius," spoke Korra

"I am?"

"Yea. Since Equalists rely on short ranged attacks, there is no way for them to take down an air bender, who can easily avoid their attacks, and then knock them out with air bending," spoke Korra, "And now I need to work even harder on my Air bending. Thanks Asami,"

"Well, I wanted to help you all to be more acquainted with chi blocking for future battles, but I guess this works too," spoke Asami

"Alright! Team Avatar is ready to kick some Equalist butt," spoke Bolin as four friends laughed.

A/N: next chapter: Team Avatar patrols the city and face Tarrlok.


	10. Team Avatar patrols the City

Chapter 10

"Get ready Republic City, because the New Team Avatar will now patrol the city and fight the Equalist. Join the Mighty Fire Ferret and his brooding sidekick the Man in the Red Scarf, who team up with two fierce ladies, the Avatar and Lady Electric Glove on the journey," began Bolin

"Hey Bo, I think we should be going," spoke Korra

"But our origin stories! Mako, you don't want to hear your awesome origin story?" asked Bolin

"No Bolin, and since when did I become a sidekick?" inquired Mako. Instead of replying, Bolin only grinned.

"I think I will keep this," smiled Asami as she tested her glove again. "And remember, evasion and dodging are great defensive tactics against Equalists. Mako, your lightning redirection might help you against the electric gloves,"

"Alright, lets ride," smiled Korra as she hit her fists together. The four teenagers jumped on Naga one by one. By the time Bolin joined his three friends, Naga felt too much weigh and dropped the Krew on the ground. This resulted in a pile, where Bolin lay on top of Mako, who lay on top of Asami, with Korra being on the bottom of the pile.

"Scratch that, anyone else has any other ideas?" asked Korra as four people stood up.

"I think I have just a thing that could work," smiled Asami as she left the team. When she returned, she was sitting in the driver seat of the Satomobile that Tarrlok gave Korra as a gift.

"Now we just need to mark it as ours and patrol the city in our Korramobile," smirked Bolin as the group jumped in the car. Korra joined Asami in the front row, while the brothers sat in the back.

After their journey to the City, the Satomobile, which was now named Korramobile, was driving in the city. "Report, the Equalists are escaping," the police radio line told the coordinates of the Equalists.

Asami sped up the car. The Krew did not need to search for the Equalist vehicle for long. After they spotted the Satomobile, Asami began the chase. Mako stood up and sent electricity at one of the motorcycles, and quickly knocked out one of them.

The other drivers pulled together and increased the smoke from their exhaust ports. Asami put on goggles and continued driving. "Have we lost them?" inquired Korra

Korra's question was soon answered when two Equalists jumped on the Korramobile. One of them quickly managed to chi block Bolin's left arm.

Korra stood up and fought with the two Equalists. While she could not land any punch, they could not either. Korra quickly realized that her air bending practice of being the leaf finally payed off. "Ha, get this suckers," spoke Korra as she continued dodging the attacks.

Once Korra managed to hit one of the chi blockers, and then spontaneously hit a chi spot. Due to this, one of the attackers could not fight with his arm. "So this is how you do it," spoke Korra. Her newfound overconfidence resulted in her arms being chi blocked. Korra fell on her seat.

"Get of her," spoke Mako as he sent fire, which threw one Equalist off the car.

Asami noticed that the other Equalist was ready to hurt Korra. The heiress quickly took one hand of the wheel, and electrocuted the other Equalist, sending him off the car as well.

The chase continued. The car entered a smoke free road. "Mako, send lightning at the wheel. Bolin, Korra, use Earth bending to derail its path," spoke Asami as her friends did what she requested. The Satomobile in front of them crashed into a wall.

The Korramobile stooped. "Team Avatar scores one, the Equalists score zero," spoke Bolin as he proudly pointed at the Equalists, who were lying on the ground.

The Team Avatar then waited for police to pick up the Equalists. What they had not anticipated was that Tarrlok also arrived with the police.

"Hey Tarrlok, we managed to take down these Equalists on our own, while your Taskforce was somewhere else," spoke Korra proudly.

"I told you Avatar Korra, that you should join my Taskforce. You are effective at helping people. I do, however, want to teach you a lesson since you were so eager to go behind my back and fight the Equalists on your own," spoke Tarrlok

"And what are you going to do? Tell Tenzin about this small incident? I bet he would be proud that Team Avatar can be useful," smiled Korra

"Very well. Guards, subdue Asami Sato," spoke Tarrlok as metal cables flew at Asami, and tied her up.

"Asami! Tarrlok, I warn you," began Korra

"Warn me of what? Asami Sato is not only a bender, which by the way places her in a violation of the new non -benders curfew law; she is also a relative to a known Equalist sympathizer. And as we all know, children do follow in their parents footsteps," grinned Tarrlok

"Apparently you had not heard of former Fire Lord Zuko," spoke Korra

"Avatar Korra, I only wanted to arrest this traitorous woman but now I will do more. Arrest the brothers too," spoke Tarrlok as the metal benders tied Mako and Bolin as well.

"Tarrlok," screamed Korra as she used her earth bending to form a large bolder, she then lifted it above her head.

"Now, now, don't do something that you will regret later," spoke Tarrlok

"Tarrlok, I swear, if you hurt Asami I will," spoke Korra as she prepared to send the bolder at him.

"Korra, please, don't do anything reckless. Go and find Tenzin. I can spend one night in jail. I know that Tenzin will listen to you, and call a meeting first thing in the morning to deal with this," spoke Asami

"I," Korra hesitated before running towards Asami, hugging her, "I promise. I will see you tomorrow," spoke Korra as she saw that the metal benders put her three friends in the police Satomobile.

Korra arrived late to the Air Temple Island. "Korra, is everything alright?" asked her teacher.

"Tarrlok, he wanted for me to fall in line, so he arrested my friends," spoke Korra

"Korra, you did the right thing. I will speak with the Council first thing in the morning, and we will release your friends. Rest for now, and please don't do anything foolish," spoke Tenzin as Korra went to her room.

Korra could not sleep. "I have to rescue Asami, I need to fight Tarrlok," thought Korra, but then remembered that Asami asked her not to be reckless. "But Asami would not want that. I, I don't know what to do!"

"Woof," spoke Naga as she entered the room and put her head on Korra's body.

"Hello girl," spoke Korra as she hugged Naga's head. Korra looked out of her window, and stood up.

"I, no, I will not. Think Korra, Asami told me several times that I sometimes behave recklessly. I can wait one night," spoke Korra as she lay on her bed again. Naga looked at Korra and lay next to her.

Tarrlok stayed in his office for a long time. The councilman was very surprised that the Avatar had not arrived to his office. "She must be learning. It does not matter, I know that Tenzin cannot persuade the Council to release her friends," thought Tarrlok as he waited for a little while longer before leaving his office.

Somewhere else, Amon was standing by a table. Hiroshi Sato arrived in the room. "Amon, the new Sato planes are almost ready," spoke Hiroshi

"Excellent, good work Mister Sato," replied Amon as he was thinking where to strike next.

"These benders, these monsters took my wife away from me. And now they corrupted Asami into thinking like them," spoke Hiroshi

"Don't worry, we will reunite you with your daughter," spoke Amon as Hiroshi left and Lieutenant approached Amon.

"Amon, we learned that Tarrlok passed a new law against non benders. He also arrested the Avatar's friends, and keeps them in jail. Should we go and rescue the girl?" asked the man.

"No. We need to be patient. You say Tarrlok arrested the Avatar's friends? Excellent," spoke Amon

"Sir?" Questioned Lieutenant.

"Tarrlok tries to fight the us, and by extension all non benders. His extreme methods only will alienate the public from him. The arrest of the Avatar's friends and the passage of anti non-bender laws will make the public lose any confidence with the Council. And when Tarrlok does something really extreme, we will eliminate him from the equation, which will fragment the Council, and make them unable to do anything. So in essence, we will use Tarrlok's poor judgment to gain us more public acceptance. We just need to be patient," smiled Amon as Lieutenant grinned.

"And then at the end we will take down these Air benders and finally the Avatar," spoke Lieutenant.

"Precisely. After the Avatar looses her bending, our victory would be absolute,"

A/N: next chapter Tenzin brings these arrests for Council to discuss. Korra becomes unhappy with the Council's decision. Korra did not go to fight Tarrlok in this chapter, cause Asami urged her to be more patient, and unlike canon, Korra is getting slightly more patient at this stage already. I do plan to have Korra fight Tarrlok though. I thought it was interesting to add a scene on Amon's perspective. Unlike Tarrlok, Amon plans well ahead, and does not make mistakes.


	11. Republic City's Council

Chapter 11

Lin awoke in the morning. She felt pain in her arm. The former Chief of police stood up and looked at the window. "And in other news, the Team Avatar was arrested by Councilman Tarrlok," spoke the person in the radio.

Lin then quickly approached her wardrobe, and metal bent her armor, so that it covered her body. She then put a cape. "Tarrlok, you are an idiot. Don't worry kids, I am coming to help and then I will deal with you," thought Lin as she exited her apartment.

Asami lay on her bed thinking. She knew that Korra would help her, but the heiress still did not like the fact that people only thought of her as her father's daughter, not as her own person. Suddenly, as she was thinking about possible blueprints for a new device, the door to her cell opened.

"I hope you got enough beauty rest. Come," spoke Lin as Asami stood up and nodded. Lin then opened the other door, freeing Mako and Bolin.

The Earth bender screamed in embarrassment since he was trying to use the restroom in a corner. After Mako exited the room, Bolin followed. Lin made a hand gesture.

"Your fly was down," spoke Lin as she led Korra's friends out.

Meanwhile, Korra and Tenzin arrived at the Council meeting. There was a wall covered with water behind the Council's table. "Yesterday, in an effort to protect the city and fight the Equalists, Councilman Tarrlok's Taskforce arrested Avatar's friends," informed the others Tenzin.

"I demand for you to release them. They did nothing wrong," spoke Korra

"Nothing wrong, you say?" Tarrlok stood up from his seat, "Dear members of the Council, I admit that I arrested the Avatar's friends, but I acted reasonably. First of all, the Avatar's lady friend is the daughter of the known Equalist Hiroshi Sato. Now, I know she might be innocent, but as the head of the Taskforce, I cannot take that risk. Asami Sato is a potential threat, who violated the curfew law,"

"But what about her other friends?" asked the Fire Nation representative

"The bending brothers, who were originally the members of the Fire Ferrets pro bending team were sponsored by the Future Industries. Now, I know that the Avatar cannot be in cahoots with Amon, but the mere fact that Hiroshi Sato sponsored the team provides a basis to think they are his allies. I would also like to point out that a Fire bender killed their parents. While they are both benders, it does provide a motive for them to join the Equalists. Perhaps its self loathing, especially for Mako, who is a Fire bender," spoke Tarrlok

"Tarrlok, this is pure nonsense. Amon kidnapped Bolin. And Asami saved her friends, Lin Bei Fong and I from capture," spoke Tenzin

"For all I know it was Asami Sato's plan to get closer to the Avatar, and to be able to become the Equalist spy. Surely, this action would make her seem trustworthy, and a perfect candidate to help Amon spy on the Equalists," spoke Tarrlok

"I see your reasoning about young Sato, but I think your evidence of guilt in regards to the bending brothers is a bit of a stretch," spoke the Southern Water Tribe representative.

"I concur. While possible, I think it is highly unlikely that the two former pro benders would just decide one day to join Amon, especially since they are so young. I understand that yesterday you felt the need to arrest them too, but I am of the opinion that the bending brothers should be released," spoke the Fire Nation representative

"Very well. All in favor of releasing Mako and Bolin and letting them go free?" asked Tarrlok as the rest of the Council lifted their hands.

Korra smiled. She was happy that the Council was at least reasonable. "See? The Council saw that Tarrlok made a mistake, and your friends are now free," spoke Tenzin

"But what about Asami?" asked Korra

"Ah yes, what about Miss Sato? As I told you before, Miss Sato is a potential liability. Her father is an Equalist, she is a non-bender, and the benders killed her mother, providing a motive for her to join the Equalists. Asami Sato is also a known chi blocker and a user of Equalist weaponry," spoke Tarrlok

"I agree with Tarrlok. Asami Sato may say she is an ally of the Avatar, but her connection to the Equalists is strong. Asami Sato should stay in jail," spoke the Earth Kingdom representative.

"What?" spoke Korra

"I concur. While it is unfortunate to see such a beautiful young lady in jail, in times like these I think we have no choice but to keep her locked up for safety reasons. If she were to join the Equalist, she would prove more deadly than anyone besides Amon, and we cannot let that happen," spoke the Fire Nation representative

"Alright, all in favor to keep Miss Sato in jail for at least the duration of this Equalist conflict?" asked Tarrlok as everyone but Tenzin lifted their hands.

"You are all making a terrible mistake. I have seen Miss Sato, and she is not one to work for the Equalists," spoke Tenzin.

"I am sorry Tenzin, but all your reasoning is not persuasive. Tarrlok on the other hand provided more than enough evidence of her guilt," spoke the Southern Water Tribe representative.

"More than enough? Have you all lost your minds? Tarrlok presented only enough evidence to have Asami Sato face possible trial and even I disagree that Tarrlok had a probable cause to arrest her. And to convict Miss Sato? Since when we convict people by reasonable suspicion standard? What about beyond the reasonable doubt?" asked Tenzin

"I am sorry Tenzin, but this is war. We have to look at a bigger picture. She is dangerous, and we need to keep her away from the public," spoke Tarrlok as Korra lost her patience.

"You! I cannot believe I am saying this but Amon told one truth. While there are good and bad benders, you Flameo are just as bad as Amon said you would be," spoke Korra as she shot fire at Tarrlok who dodged the attack and ran towards the water wall. He quickly covered himself in a water bubble, and began shooting ice projectiles at Korra.

"This is madness. Council members, please follow me. I don't want you to be caught in the crossfire," spoke Tenzin as he helped the three other Council members to move away from the escalating conflict.

"You scum, why did you do this?" asked Korra as she kept sending fire. The ice shards hit her, and some cut her skin slightly.

Korra then concentrated and demolished the wall. The water disappeared. Korra jumped on the ground; forming a small crater in the hall before creating fire from her fists, ready to attack Tarrlok.

"You are out of water pal," spoke Korra, as she was about to attack Tarrlok. Before Tenzin or anybody else could react, Tarrlok extended his hand and Korra suddenly stopped moving.

"How? You are a blood bender! How are you doing this without a full moon?" asked Korra as Tarrlok kept her under control. Unfortunately, the other council members also noticed this and looked at him in shock.

"You don't know much about me," spoke Tarrlok as she then blood bent the other councilman, so that they lost consciousness.

"As for you, you and I are going to have a long trip," spoke Tarrlok as Naga suddenly jumped at him. The polar bear dog managed do bite Tarrlok slightly in the arm. The blood bender recovered and then blood bent her away as well, before throwing the animal at a nearby wall.

"What is going on here?" asked Lin as she arrived in the hall with the remaining members of Team Avatar, only to find that Tarrlok was blood-bending Korra.

"Let her go," spoke Mako as Tarrlok quickly blood bent the four new arrivals, before escaping the scene with Korra. He put her in the car trunk and drove his Satomobile away from the city.

When everyone recovered, Tarrlok was long gone. "Korra?" asked Tenzin as he helped Lin to stand up.

"Korra, are you here?" asked Mako and Bolin as they two brothers searched for the Avatar.

Naga looked around and howled. "I know girl, Tarrlok mist have kidnapped Korra," spoke Asami. She noticed that Mako and Bolin were walking in some other part of the building, while Lin and Tenzin helped the other Council members.

Asami jumped on Naga. The polar bear dog began running quickly, searching for Korra. "Don't worry girl, we will find Korra," spoke Asami, "If you hurt her, you will deal with me,"

Asami looked at her electric glove on her hand, that she managed to recover from the car. "Prepare to feel a lot of pain," spoke Asami as the polar bear dog ran on the snow. Asami did not know where Korra was, but she did know that not even a blood bender could keep her away from her best friend.

A/N: I decided to do something different, and have Korra wait and go to speak with the Council. While they realized that Tarrlok's logic for imprisoning Mako and Bolin was a stretch, they agreed on Asami's arrest, which they made Korra attack Tarrlok.


	12. Tarrlok's prisoner

Chapter 12

After a long ride, Korra found herself in a metal cage. "I did not want for it to end like this, but now I have no choice but to take you with me as my prisoner," spoke Tarrlok as he looked at the cage.

"When I get out of here, you will be," began Korra but was interrupted.

"Please, you cannot harm me. You are in luck Avatar, as today's events exhausted my body. But mark my words, tomorrow we will continue our journey," grinned Tarrlok as he went upstairs to get some rest, while Korra sat restlessly on the metal floor of her cage.

Korra remembered some of the lessons Tenzin had given her. "Remember Korra, maybe meditating might help," thought Korra as she tried to do so.

"Argh! I cannot do this!" cried Korra as she looked angrily at the metal wall, before punching it.

Korra shook her head and closed her eyes. "If I just knew how to metal bend," thought Korra, "It would also be nice to know how to fight a blood bender, or at least know more about Tarrlok's past."

Korra closed her eyes again and a vision appeared before her. "What are you doing here, Twinkletoes?" asked Toph in Korra's vision

"Toph, I am forty years old, can you stop with the nicknames?" asked Aang

"Afraid not," spoke Toph as the two, as well as a squad of metal bending officers entered a restaurant and promptly arrested some man names Yakone.

Korra opened her eyes, "Wow, I finally connected with you Aang," smiled Korra as she closed her eyes again, trying to see if she could find more about that particular vision.

The scene shifted to the Trial, where the defense argued that all the witnesses had sightings of Yakone blood bending on every day except on a full moon, and then proceeded to argue that this was plainly impossible. The Council heard the case, and after deliberation came with a verdict that Yakone was guilty and just had a rare ability to blood bend without a full moon. The criminal then opened his eyes wider and blood bent the entire room, before escaping the scene.

"A blood bender?" questioned Korra as she opened her eyes, only to stare at the metal walls that surrounded her. "What are you trying to tell me, Aang?"

While Korra was sitting in the metal cage, which stood in the basement of the house, a large polar bear dog was running quickly in the snow. Naga briefly stopped and howled. "Don't worry girl, we will find Korra. I know it. You grew up around Korra, and you can track her scent," Asami gently petted Naga on the back, as the polar bear dog continued running.

"So you hate Equalists so much, Tarrlok? Prepare to face my glove," thought Asami as she briefly looked at her electric glove.

Korra's vision continued. She saw that Aang briefly entered the Avatar state, lifted his body, and then used an air scooter to chase after Yakone. After a brief chase, Aang crushed the carriage, and Yakone fell on the ground.

"You will pay for this, I will finish you for good," spoke Yakone as he began blood bending Aang. Aang's limbs at some points faced unnatural directions, which made Korra uncomfortable, especially since she experienced milder blood bending before.

"Ouch. This had to hurt," thought Korra. Even though the Avatar knew that her predecessor survived this scene, the fight made her very uncomfortable.

"Goodbye Avatar Aang," spoke Yakone as he began to blood bend Aang's neck. The Avatar immediately entered the Avatar State, broke the Blood Bending grip, and used Earth Bending to lock Yakone in the ground.

Aang approached the man and put his hands on Yakone's face, permanently taking his bending away. "It's over," spoke Aang as he looked at Yakone, who looked on the ground in defeat.

Korra opened her eyes again. "I, this," at first she could not form a coherent phrase, since the vision provided her with so much information about the past, "Thanks Aang,"

Hours passed. Next morning Korra woke up when she heard some noise generating from upstairs. When Tarrlok was walking to get Korra and continue to run from the Republic City, he saw Amon standing at the front door with a group of Equalists.

"Amon!" spoke Tarrlok as Korra heard him.

"It's time for you to be equalized," spoke Amon as his Equalists prepared to attack the former Councilman.

"You fool, you never faced bending like mine," spoke Tarrlok as he immediately blood bent all Equalists except Amon to the floor. Amon just continued walking. Tarrlok tried again, but it did not work on Amon.

"What are you?" asked Tarrlok as Amon finally approached him, and grabbed Tarrlok.

"I am the solution," spoke Amon as he swiftly debended Tarrlok.

"I will put him in the trunk. Get the Avatar, and don't under estimate her," spoke Amon as he carried Tarrlok to the car.

Korra heard the entire conversation and after realizing what the Lieutenant planned to do looked for her armband, and used it to escape the electric charge.

"Open it up," spoke Lieutenant. When the Equalists opened the cage, Korra sent fire at them, and using Earth Bending threw them away before escaping the house, and facing Amon.

"You have no place to go, Avatar," spoke Amon as many Equalists surrounded Korra. The Avatar knew she would have troubles with escaping, especially since she was not in best shape at the moment.

Suddenly an electric current entered Amon's body, and the Equalist leader briefly fell on the ground. When Korra looked up, she a familiar face of a raven-haired beauty. "I thought I could help," smiled Asami as she jumped and began fighting with the Equalists, periodically stunning them with her electric glove. Many of the Equalists soon fell on the snow.

Naga jumped out of the bushes and scared the remaining group of the Equalist mooks. "Korra, let me help you," spoke Asami as she helped Korra to climb on Naga.

"Amon," spoke Korra.

"Don't worry Korra, we can face him another time. For now, we need to get back to the Republic City," spoke Asami as she sat behind Korra. The polar dog howled before running away from the house.

Amon stood up. He accesses the situation quickly. "The Avatar will have to wait. For now we need to deal with more urgent concerns," spoke Amon as he looked at the defeated former Councilman.

Naga run quickly, eager to return to the city. Asami help her friend gently. "Asami, I am sorry I could not help you face Amon," began Korra

"Nonsense, after everything you've been through, it's a miracle you can still stand," spoke Asami

"But everyone will now think bad about me for not being able to defeat Amon when I actually had an advantage over him," spoke Korra as she weakly tried to sit up but could not.

"Korra, I need you to relax. You are very tired. Tarrlok seemed to blood bend you for quite some time. And don't worry about what others say, I know that you were in no condition to face Amon, and frankly I am disappointed that Amon got to Tarrlok first, but at least I managed to hit Amon," spoke Asami

"I, I, thank you so much. I don't know how I could manage this situation without someone helping me," spoke Korra as she looked on the snow.

"Korra,"

"I, I am sorry you had to see me this way. Amon, he terrifies me, and I don't know if I can face him"

"You can, just not right now. We will survive this. I know that you will defeat him, just not right now," spoke Asami

"Asami,"

"Korra, please take a nap, you need one. I will make sure nothing happens to you," spoke Asami as Korra closed her eyes.

A tear escaped Asami's eye from seeing her best friend in such condition. Asami did not know which emotion she felt stronger, anger at both Amon and Tarrlok, anger at herself for not being able to help Korra more, or love towards her best friend.

"Love? I," thought Asami as she looked at Korra who appeared to have fallen asleep. "I love you," spoke Asami as she hugged Korra a bit tighter. While Asami thought Korra was asleep, Korra heard Asami's words and a small smile appeared on her face.

Many hours later Naga arrived in the city. "Korra!" cried Mako as everyone run towards the Avatar. Asami gently lifted Korra, who woke up, and carried her to Oogi.

"Give some space. Korra is very tired," spoke Asami defensively, as she walked to the Air bison. Korra put her head on Asami's chest and smiled. Asami smiled in return, noticing that Korra felt safe in her arms.

After Oogi carried everyone to the Air Temple Island, Asami lifted Korra again and carried her friend to Korra's bedroom, where she put the Avatar on the bed. "Sweet dreams Korra," smiled Asami as she put her hand gently on Korra's hand.

A/N: more Korrasami bonding! Korra opened up to Asami, as she felt safe to tell her how she felt. Next, Equalists begin their attack on the Republic City.


	13. Turning the Tides

Chapter 13

A day passed. Korra spent most of the time in bed. Asami sat next to her friend for long periods of time. "Asami, you don't have to be here. You must be tired; feel free to enjoy the sunny day," spoke Korra as she lay in the bed.

"Korra, I want to be here. I understand that you went through difficult time, and I wont leave your side. You got hurt, you should not recover alone," replied Asami

"Thank you Asami, you are such a good girlfriend," smiled Korra as she then quickly shut up and blushed, "Did I just say that out loud?" thought the Avatar.

"Get well. Since you are so eager for me to leave," began Asami

"No, I did not mean," Korra quickly began to defend her words

"I am just teasing. I was thinking to bring you some tea," suggested Asami as Korra nodded. As Asami was leaving, Korra sat on the bed and smiled.

When Asami exited the room, she noticed that Bolin was standing by the door. "Is Korra alright?" asked Bolin

"She is fine, Korra just needs rest," answered Asami

"That's good to hear. So, are we talking about real love?" asked Bolin as he first looked at Asami, and then looked at the door that led to Korra's room.

"I, I got to go. Right, Korra's waiting for tea," spoke Asami as she blushed and quickly walked away.

"See this Pabu?" spoke Bolin to his Fire Ferret, "there is so much love between these two ladies," Pabu just climbed in Bolin's shirt.

"And you are going to get a wash," spoke Bolin as the Fire Ferret quickly escaped and began to run away. "Hey, get back, you have not washed in days,"

When Asami entered the dining room, she noticed that some people sat at the table. "Asami, how is Korra doing?" asked Mako

"She is good," replied Asami as she entered the kitchen and began to make the tea. It was frustrating for her, since while she was good at mechanical work, Asami never really learned how to cook. At least she knew how to make tea.

After ten minutes in the kitchen, Asami finally managed to make tea. She smiled; even though this cup of tea was hard to make, she knew that Korra would love it. When Asami exited the kitchen, she saw that Korra entered the dining room.

"Korra," spoke Asami quickly, as she walked towards her friend, "I,"

"Don't worry Asami, I am fine, I thought I should get up," spoke the Avatar.

"Right. I made you tea," spoke Asami as she handed the cup to Korra.

"You are so sweet," the two best friends sat by the table. Soon more people arrived at the table. Bolin carried Pabu, who had wet fur; the Fire Ferret was trying to run away.

"Korra!" spoke the Air Babies as the three kids ran to hug her. Korra smiled and hugged the three children.

During the meal Korra began attacking all the food she could see. The Avatar did not care much about her manners at the moment, since she was eager to eat after a long period of not having any food.

"I feel so good," spoke Korra as she burped and stood up.

"Want to spar?" asked Asami as Korra nodded. Bolin let Pabu go, and the two brothers followed their two friends.

The Krew soon entered the garden. "So, what are we doing today?" asked Korra

"I had an interesting idea. Come out Meelo," spoke Asami as she noticed that the three Air Babies were hiding behind a bush.

"Korra's going Air Bend?" asked Ikki.

"Not quite. I need your help. Since we figured out that the Equalists are vulnerable to Air attacks and defenses, we could use some of your help," spoke Asami

"Asami, wait, that's a bad," began Korra

Meelo grinned. "Will do, beautiful woman. So, get in line, you pathetic soldiers. I will make you learn how to be the leaf!" screamed Meelo as Korra, Mako, and Bolin looked at him.

"Be the leaf?" asked Bolin

"Nobody told you soldier that you can speak! Now, be the leaf!" spoke Meelo as he began to shoot air currents towards the three benders, who soon dropped on the ground.

"Perhaps you need a better instructor. Come, I will show you how to use Air bending techniques properly," spoke Jinora as she led the group towards the familiar Air bending artifact.

"Oh no!" spoke Korra in horror as she remembered that exercise.

"Great idea sis. Now, be brave soldiers and enter the mechanism of doom!" screamed Meelo as he and his sisters sent Air waves at the device, making the wooden planks move.

"Is he for real?" Asami, I thought we need to exercise, not play games with kids," spoke Mako with concern

"What do you mean? This is a great exercise! I read about Air bending, and it is all about defensive techniques. Watch this," spoke Asami as she jumped inside the device and began moving gracefully, evading the wooden planks. Once, one plank managed to hit her, but otherwise Asami moved through the artifact without trouble, and soon exited through other side.

"See, the beautiful woman knows how to be the leaf," smiled Meelo as he then looked at the three benders. Korra, Mako, and Bolin exchanged looks.

Two minutes later the three benders tried to move throughtout the artifact, constantly being hit by the wooden planks. Since Korra practices this exercise before, she fared better; still all three benders had a difficult time in navigating the device.

"I am done," spoke Bolin as he managed to escape the artifact. Korra and Mako soon followed.

"I guess this is better than before," commented Asami. Korra glared at her.

"Asami!" spoke Korra as she jumped at her friend and began shooting fire. Asami grinned.

During their sparring session, the group heard loud noises coming from the city. "Bombs, the Equalists are attacking the Republic City," spoke Mako

"Bombs. Why am I not surprised? I bet my father is behind this attack," spoke Asami with sadness and some anger.

"So, patrolling the city again? This time Tarrlok won't bother us," spoke Korra. The team Avatar smiled as they soon journeyed to the city.

While Asami was driving the Korramobile, Korra noticed that the Equalists were attacking city hall. "Asami,"

"I am on it," spoke Asami as she sped up. Korra and Bolin Earth bent the track for the car to so that it would crash into one of the mecha suits.

"Jump," spoke Korra as the Krew jumped from the car. The Korramobile collided with the mecha tank and trashed it. The Krew took a defensive stance and began the fight.

"Stop them," spoke one of the Equalists, as they fought the Team Avatar.

"I will deal with the Equalists, you take care of the mecha tanks," spoke Asami as she hit the closest Equalists in the chest with her electric glove. The man fell on the ground.

While Asami began to knock down the Equalist soldiers one by one, the rest of the team Avatar began fighting with the mechas.

One mecha tank threw a metal cable at Mako, who caught it. The cable release electricity, which Mako absorbed, and then after some struggle redirected back at the mecha, the vehicle short-circuited.

Korra jumped and using water, threw it into exhaust ports, disabling another mecha, while Bolin Earth bent the ground, so that the mecha felt on the ground.

Asami noticed that the Equalists captured Tenzin. Asami jumped, defeated three more Equalists and then quickly freed Tenzin. "Thank you," spoke Tenzin as he stood up, and created a mini tornado, throwing the last mecha in the air. The mecha flew in the air and then dropped.

"Good job," spoke Tenzin as he saw that the Air Temple Island was under attack. "We need to get back,"

Korra nodded and the Team Avatar plus Tenzin journeyed back to the island.

"I cannot believe it, Asami, my lovely daughter, she is fighting with them, with these benders," spoke Hiroshi as he glanced from the Equalist Airship.

"Don't worry Mister Sato, we will bring her back," Amon tried to reassure him.

"But Asami, she seems to like this, this bender, this oppressive Avatar. I heard that Asami rescued the Avatar. It breaks my heart to see my daughter be allied with these oppressors," spoke Hiroshi.

"I know, but I am sure that your daughter will see the truth. My men are on their way to capture everyone at Air Temple Island, and even if the Avatar and her friends escape, the biplanes will intercept and capture her. We will separate Miss Sato from the benders one way or another, and then I will personally deliver your daughter to you. It will be up to you to decide how to discipline your wayward daughter, since I have no desire to correct the non- benders behavior, even if they are misguided. I do think that a parent can make sure that their kid behaves and knows what is right or wrong," spoke Amon

"Thank you. I will check whether the planes are ready to intercept any escaping benders," spoke Hiroshi as he exited the room.

"Amon, are you sure it is wise to bring the Sato spawn back to us? She might be dangerous," spoke Lieutenant.

"We have nothing to worry about, my friend. We will capture young Sato and bring her to her father, and then we will defeat the Avatar and her allies. Even is Miss Sato escapes, she will have no one who could help her against us. Besides, while she is wrong about benders, she is a smart young woman, and she would surely understand that she alone could not pose a threat to the Equalists. She is no Avatar, she cannot even bend," spoke Amon

"If you say so, although I still think she is very dangerous," spoke Lieutenant as the two men continued looking from the Airship down on the ground, where the Equalists were slowly taking over the city.

The Airship approached the Air Temple Island, and the Lieutenant descended on the ground, while holding to the metal cable. When the first wave of Equalists arrived to the island, the Krew still was not there.

"What happened here?" asked Korra when her team finally returned to the island.

"The Equalists attacks, and I would be toast if not for the children," spoke Lin as she looked at Tenzin and smiled, "Your children are brave and strong, you raised them well,"

More Equalist Airships began to approach the island. "Korra, we need to evacuate. Hide from the Equalists, and wait for the reinforcements. General Iroh should arrive shortly, and help you," spoke Tenzin as Korra hugged him.

"Be safe," spoke Tenzin as he helped his family to climb on Oogi. The Air bison rose in the air and flew away. Two more Air bison joined him.

"Come," spoke Korra as she jumped on Naga. Asami jumped behind her, with Mako and Bolin following them. The polar bear dog then began running before jumping in the water.

Korra heard more bombing sounds. She looked at the sky and saw that Oogi tried to maneuver. A bomb flew at the bison, while Tenzin managed to send it at a higher altitude, the resultant explosion produced smoke. The bison shook, and among the chaos Jinora fell from the sky.

"Get to safety, I will help her," spoke Korra. She formed a water tornado, and caught the Air bender in her arms.

"Dad? Mom?" asked the young girl.

"I am sorry Jinora, but I am not sure what happened. I saved you," spoke Korra as the two women looked up and saw that the new flying machines captured everyone present on Oogi. They also noticed that one of the Equalist Airships crashed into water.

"Don't worry, we will rescue your family, " Korra reassured her the younger girl, as she Avatar propelled the two of them towards the rest of the Krew.

A few minutes later the Krew reunited and watched how the Equalists took over the city. The group entered the sewers and began planning to fight the Equalists.

A/N: Next chapter: Iroh and his fleet arrive.


	14. Battle in the Harbor

Chapter 14

Hiroshi Sato was giving a speech on how the Equalists have won, and that Amon took over the Republic City government, defeated the Council members and drove the Avatar away. The people in the crowd cheered. At the back of the crowd stood two figures, which were quietly observing the rally.

The shorter person pointed in a different direction, and the couple walked away from the rally. They approached one large boulder. The shorter person Earth bent the boulder, creating a whole in the ground; the couple jumped in before closing the entrance.

"I cannot believe that Amon has achieved so much, argh, I am so angry, I just want to go and punch some Equalists," spoke Korra as she took off her mask.

"Korra, I understand what you are going through. I have been personally affected by this revolution, and I feel anger at my father. But we need to act strategically if we want to defeat Amon, who has proven already a master strategist. We need to find weak spots and use them to defeat the Equalists," spoke Asami as she removed her mask as well.

"Asami, I, I just want to defeat Amon! This man hurt me!" spoke Korra as she sent fire at a nearby wall in the cave.

"We will defeat him, but first lets talk to our friends," smiled Asami as the two young women returned to their base of operations.

"Korra, Asami, are you alright? We were worried," spoke Mako

"We are fine, Korra just anxious to fight the Equalists," spoke Asami

"Korra!" shouted Jinora as she ran towards the Avatar before hugging her.

"Jinora, we will save your family, don't worry. I am sure they escaped," Korra reassured the young Air bender who made a weak smile, "Now, why don't you go find something to read?"

Jinora smiled and formed an air ball, before running away on it. "You are quite good with children," smiled Asami, "I am sure you would be a good mother someday,"

Korra looked at Asami and blushed. "I have to practice my bending forms," spoke the Avatar quickly before she ran away from Asami, who shook her head.

A few hours later the hobo named Gommu called the Team Avatar to share the food he found. "Here you go, I worked extra hard to make this delicious soup," spoke the hobo as he began putting soup in the plates. Since Jinora did not want to eat the meat, she found some vegetables and fruits instead.

Bolin tasted the soup firsts. "This is the best street made soup I ever had," spoke Bolin as Asami decided to try the soup.

"Eww," spoke Asami as she spat the soup back in her bowl, before putting it on the ground. Pabu quickly ran towards the food and began to eat it.

"Asami," smiled Korra as Asami looked at her friend.

"I am fine, just not hungry," spoke Asami as she stood up.

"Wait, I would like to talk to you," spoke Korra as Asami nodded, and the two walked towards Naga, before sitting next to her side.

"Korra, I know that we are facing hard times right now, and I am not accustomed to this life, but I will do everything I can to help you. I care for you, and I will help you whenever you need any help," spoke Asami as Korra hugged her.

Since General Iroh would not arrive any time soon, the two friends lay next to each other and fell asleep. They eventually settled lying next to each other, so that their heads and body touched.

A few hours passed. Jinora actually managed to find a book to read, so she decided to read the book to see if there was anything interesting there. Bolin played some version of pro bending with a few hobos who lived in the underground compound. Mako decided to take a walk, and with the help of one hobo exited the cave to look around.

An Equalist spotted him. Mako dodged the attacks and then quickly defeated the lone Equalist. "What do you know about Amon's plans?" asked Mako as he created fire on his fist.

"Please, I just know that Amon plans to have some big meeting tomorrow mid day, where he will have some special event," spoke the Equalist.

"Alright," replied Mako as he tied the Equalist and left him in the city, before returning to the underground cave. Before Mako was ready to go back, he spotted some ships on the horizon.

"Korra, General Iroh is here," spoke Mako as he ran quickly back to the camp, where he found the two young women peacefully sleeping, while leaning on each other for comfort.

"Ahem, Korra?" spoke Mako as Korra woke up and realized that she and Asami fell asleep while leaning on each other.

"Asami?" questioned Korra

"Mako has some news," spoke Korra as Asami nodded and two stood up.

"Asami, about what happened," began Korra

'Lets deal with the current situation, and after this is all over we can talk about our feelings for each other," spoke Asami as the heiress walked towards Mako, Bolin, and Jinora.

"Our feelings?" thought Korra as she blushed, "Asami really does love me!"

The Team Avatar assembled by their dining table. "I saw General Iroh's ships, they will be here shortly," spoke Mako

"Great. Now we need to meet with the reinforcements," smiled Korra as Asami put her hand on Korra's shoulder.

"See? It is nice to be patient, and we did not need to resort to reckless actions," smiled Asami as the group ran towards another entrance to the cave and looked at the upcoming fleet.

"I don't see any mecha tanks," spoke Asami as she looked at the shores of the Republic City.

"And I don't see any airships. Where are the Equalists?" asked Korra

"Oh no," spoke Jinora as the four teenagers looked at her.

"Jinora?" asked Korra

"I saw another machine that Equalists created. They were smaller, faster, and more maneuverable than the Airships," spoke Jinora as the navy entered the Republic City's waters. Immediately, this set of hidden mines that were in the water, which damaged the ships.

"It's a trap! Prepare to fire," spoke General Iroh, as he stood on the first ship, looking at the Republic City. The General was correct, as the ships activated more hidden mines. Soon, planes flew in the air and began bombing the fleet.

"I need to help," spoke Korra as she jumped in the water and began swimming towards the battle.

"Korra," spoke Mako with concern

"Bro, I don't think we can do anything," spoke Bolin as he looked at his brother.

"I know, but we should be able to do something," spoke Mako

"I have an idea, but I need your help Mako," spoke Asami as Mako nodded.

Two teenagers soon stood at the end of a small cliff. "Are you sure about this Asami? I mean, I never flew before," spoke Mako

"Don't worry. You will create fire to make us fly, while Jinora will use Air bending to manipulate the Air currents while holding to her glider. This will form a mini machine similar to what my father has built. When we get close to one of those machines, I will jump towards a plane, and take a hold of it, while you two will safely descend on the shore," spoke Asami

"I don't know," spoke Mako skeptically, "Are you sure that Jinora will be able to hold two adults with her glider?' asked Mako

"I can do that provided you create enough fire to propel us in the air," spoke Jinora as Mako nodded. Jinora grabbed her glider; Mako grabbed her legs, while Asami grabbed the glider on its top surface.

Jinora jumped and Mako instantly created a lot of fire, which propelled the three people in the air. "This is harder than I thought," spoke Jinora even though she managed to lift them in the air.

"Mako, can you propel and fly by yourself?" asked Asami

"I think so now, yes," spoke Mako

"Good," replied Asami as she slided down and grabbed Mako, while Jinora dropped and glided to the shore.

"Just get me to one of these machines," spoke Asami as Mako used his last strength and actually approached one plane. Asami did not hesitate and jumped on it, throwing the pilot out, before seizing controls. Mako saw this and then sighed before using his fire bending jumping into water. Korra saw this and formed and water slide with ice so that Mako could safely get into water.

Korra then formed a water tornado around her, and propelled herself upwards, catching bombs and redirecting them at the planes. She noticed that Asami was also flying in the field and taking down the other planes, one by one.

"Asami, you should not be helping benders," spoke the man as Asami looked up. She saw that her father noticed her, and then dropped a bomb, which while missed, caused Asami's plane to collide with another.

"I am going down," spoke Asami as her plane began to descend, and before it crashed by the shores, Asami jumped out of the plane into the water. The other pilot followed her, but before he could do anything, Bolin threw a rock at him, scaring the pilot away, and helping Asami out of the water.

"Thank you Bolin," spoke Asami as she then looked at her plane, "I think I could fix this, I just need some time to study its designs,"

Bolin nodded and created an Earth wall around them, protecting the two while Asami began her analysis of the plane that she just used, which was partly broken. She quickly realized that the engine was not damaged; only one of the wings suffered significant damage. The heiress smiled.

While Asami and Bolin were on the beach, Korra also saved General Iroh, who dropped into water. "My fleet, Amon destroyed it all," spoke Iroh. Korra looked at both Fire benders and then grabbed them, before water bending the three of them towards the shore.

"Avatar Korra, it is unfortunate that our first meeting was in such circumstances, but I will help you with this situation. We first need to warn Commander Bumi of the second division of moving to the safe location, since the Equalists made sure nobody could enter the harbor.

Korra nodded. The two groups later regrouped in the cave, where after Korra healed Iroh's hand, the Team Avatar began discussing the plans.

"That's it, we need to find Amon and finish this," spoke Korra, "I will face Amon myself, and you all defeat Hiroshi's machines,"

"I don't think we need to split up," cautioned her General Iroh

"I agree, we should work together, and we need to make a new strategy," spoke Asami

"I have some information that can be useful. I interrogated one Equalist who told me that Amon will have a rally tomorrow during mid day with some special event," spoke Mako

"Perfect. We will first take down my father, and then we fight Amon and end this war," spoke Asami

"I still don't like to wait. I agree this seems reasonable but it does not mean I have to like it. I need some fresh air," spoke Korra as she went to put on her Equalist costume.

"Korra, wait, I am coming with you. We should not be travelling alone," spoke Asami as she quickly approached Korra

Korra nodded and the two women changed into their enemy uniform before exiting the cave, and walking around on the ground. "Have you heard? Amon put a former Council member on Air Temple Island, but he did not allow anyone to visit the prisoner," spoke one Equalist to his comrade.

"I know, right? But Amon probably hates that Tarrlok guy, I mean he was a serious douchebag, and he rally hated benders, which is why Amon probably wants to keep him in a solitary confinement," spoke the other Equalist, as the two walked away.

"Korra?" spoke Asami

"Let's visit Tarrlok. He might tell us something about Amon, and even if not, I seriously need to scream at someone right now," spoke Korra as Asami chuckled and shook her hand. The two friends then journeyed to the Air Temple Island to speak with former Councilman Tarrlok.

A/N: next chapter Korra and Asami speak with Tarrlok.


	15. Tarrlok's Tale

Chapter 15

The pair approached the shore. Korra looked at Asami and created a water sphere around them, that kept air inside of it, allowing the two women to travel under the water. They walked for a while before finally arriving to the Air Temple Island.

"Shh," spoke Asami as she put her hand on Korra's mouth as the two people observed the island, and saw various Equalists walking on it.

"I want to hit someone so badly, these Equalists are so pissing me off," spoke Korra

"Korra, remember that we need to speak with Tarrlok first, before doing anything," spoke Asami as Korra nodded.

"Look, I see Amon," spoke Korra, as the two friends lay low on the grass, trying to hide from the leader of the Equalists. They soon noticed that Amon walked away. The two women then ran towards the tower.

"I know how to get in," spoke Korra as she opened a secret passageway, where the two friends climbed. After moving through the corridor, they emerged on top of the tower, where they saw the former Councilman Tarrlok sitting in his cell.

"Tarrlok!" exclaimed Korra

"I see you found me, Avatar Korra. Have you come to rescue me? Or do you want to know something?" asked Tarrlok

"We came here to talk. So Tarrlok, spill it, why has Amon put you in here? Why you?" asked Korra

"That's because I am Amon's brother," spoke Tarrlok

"What? But you did all those things to oppose his movement," spoke Asami.

"Of course I did. What Amon did was wrong, and I did not even know at the time that he was my brother. When he took my bending away, I recognized it as my brother's grip," spoke Tarrlok

"I still find it hard to believe that two brothers waged war with the Republic City caught in the process in the middle," spoke Asami

"Well, enlighten me about this, Miss Sato, since you and your father are in almost the same situation," spoke Tarrlok

"I," spoke Asami

"You said that you felt Amon's grip? What do you mean," began Korra

"My brother's real name is Noatak. We both came from the Northern Water Tribe, and like myself, Noatak is a Water Bender and a Blood Bender, just like our father was," spoke Tarrlok.

"Blood bending? Amon is a Bender?" questioned Korra

"Yes. As many people know, Avatar Aang apprehended Yakone many years ago. Avatar Aang took his bending away, but my father had many connections and escaped the city, running to the Northern Water Tribe. There, he met the woman who became my mother," spoke Tarrlok

"Nobody knew that he was Yakone?" asked Korra

"No. He got a facial surgery to change his face. Noatak was the firstborn, a Water Bending Prodigy. I was born three years later. Noatak and I were great friends when we were kids, and we loved to play with each other back in the good old days," spoke Tarrlok

An image appeared in Asami's head. "Hiroshi, Asami are you still working on that dirty machine?" spoke Yasuko as she entered the workshop of the Sato Estate.

"Hello Yasuko, Asami and I were working on a new prototype," smiled Hiroshi as Yasuko looked at her husband and her daughter, who both were covered in grease.

"Mama, dad thinks this new engine is even more powerful and efficient then the last," spoke Asami as she looked at her mother. The kid was adorable.

"Right, my little grease monkey. So, what do you think about this," spoke Hiroshi as Asami then looked at another device, as Yasuko shook her head. Sometimes, when her family would start working on some project, it would be hard for them to stop.

"Asami, are you alright?" asked Korra in the present day, as she noticed that a tear escaped her eye.

"I am fine, I just remembered the time when my family was happy. My mother and my father loved me, and we used to spend so much time together. I used to work with dad a lot on his projects," spoke Asami

"I sympathize with you Asami Sato, as I had a similar experience long ago," spoke Tarrlok

"Had? You and Amon are enemies!"

"Miss Sato, I know that we are enemies right now, but when we were kids we were best friends, a family, just like you were with your father, " spoke Tarrlok as Korra hugged her friend.

"I am sorry. I am still mad at what you did to Korra, and at what my father did to my life," spoke Asami

"I understand. Perhaps the universe wants to punish me for all the bad things I have done; I am truly sorry if I caused both of you any harm, which was never my intention," spoke Tarrlok.

"You said that you were friends. What happened later?" asked Korra

"My father Yakone discovered that both Noatak and I were Water Benders, so he began training both of us in Water Bending. My brother excelled easily at it, like former Fire Lord's sister, but I was not as proficient. My father used to scare me by shouting at my failures, while Noatak always tried to comfort me. Eventually, I became a decent Water Bender, although not as good as Noatak was," spoke Tarrlok

"What happened to make both of you bent on conquering Republic City?" asked Korra

"I never wished to do it, and neither did Noatak. One night during a full moon, our father took us to show us how Blood Bending is done. At first we practiced on herbivore animals like yaks, and our father made it clear that he wanted both of us to become the greatest blood benders on the planet," spoke Tarrlok

"I was never good at Blood bending, but Noatak naturally excelled at it. As we grew, he became better and better at Blood Bending. Our father eventually made us learn blood bending without the aid of full moon, and Noatak and I practiced it for many hours every day. I soon learned that I had no stomach to use this power to blood bend any helpless animals, let alone humans, but my brother became so proficient in blood bending that he did not even need to use hands to Blood Bend any animal. He could have psychic control," spoke Tarrlok

"I saw in my vision that Yakone could just look at others and Blood Bend them," spoke Korra

"Yes, my brother Noatak became a master of this technique. He marveled in his newfound power, and began to enjoy it, where he had control over others. He soon became distant and spent a lot of time alone, thinking" spoke Tarrlok

Asami looked at him, and remembered that horrible night. "Mommy! Wake up, are you alright?" asked young Asami Sato as she held her dying mother.

"Sweetie, you need to hide," spoke Yasuko as the robber approached the two women.

"You have a daughter?" smiled the Fire bender as Asami hugged her mother in response.

"I love you Asami," spoke Yasuko as her head dropped.

"Mama!" spoke Asami as she then looked at the Fire bender. The girl was freighted.

"Asami!" cried Hiroshi as he ran in the room, only to find out that his daughter held the body of his dead wife with a Fire Bender approaching her.

"You both will soon rejoin her," spoke the Fire Bender as Metal Benders arrived on the scene and promptly tied the murderer.

"I am sorry we could not arrive here earlier," spoke Lin Bei Fong.

"Save it, my wife, the love of my life is dead," spoke Hiroshi as he approached Asami and took her hand.

"Asami?" asked Korra her friend as the heiress recollected that night.

"I remembered that night. The horrible Fire Bender killed my mother. After that day, my father never smiled, and spent all his time working, almost neglecting me. He still spent time with me inventing things, but I never felt any joy radiating from him. I see that like Amon, my dad also became distant," spoke Asami

Tarrlok continued his tale, "Noatak became an excellent Blood Bender. One day our father put us against each other and made us blood bend the other," spoke Tarrlok

"That's horrible," commented Korra

"I know. My father made Noatak Blood Bend me first. I felt horrible pain as Noatak did so, and after that torture I dropped on the snow. My father then ordered me to Blood Bend Noatak," spoke Tarrlok

"I refused, but my father was furious," continued the former Councilman, "He verbally abused me, and was ready to hit me, but Noatak Blood Bend him and told how horrible he was. Noatak then ran away from our home, and I have never seen him again before his reappearance as Amon many years later,"

"What happened to Yakone?" asked Asami

"My father was never the same after Noatak ran away. He lost his oldest son, and his hopes of revenge withered, and Yakone passed away shortly after," spoke Tarrlok as he looked at Korra and Asami.

"That's the saddest story I have ever heard," spoke Korra

"You need to defeat my brother. I know that he always wanted to treat everyone equally, but someday his methods became extreme. I know nothing of how he transformed into Amon, but I think that the brother I loved is gone, and only Amon remains. Please, take him down, and end this tragic story," spoke Tarrlok

"Asami, do you realize what this means? We can now undermine the whole revolution! We just need to expose Amon as a bender," spoke Korra excitedly.

"Korra? That would not help you as much as you want it to. Amon can be a Bender and an Equalist, just as I can be a non bender, and a member of Team Avatar, fighting against Equalists," spoke Asami as Korra paused and thought about this.

"Whops, I have not considered that," spoke Korra

"We do have Amon's backstory to help us. We should not just rely on it, however, but we could show that a bender and a non bender can be friends," spoke Asami

"You are right Miss Sato, the love between the ultimate bender and her opposite genius non bender can help the city. I am sorry I did not realize this sooner, but your relationship can defeat Amon's cause and ironically achieve the Amon' goal without their extreme means," spoke Tarrlok

"Relationship?" thought Korra as she blushed, "But I don't want to lie to win this war," spoke Korra

"Lie? My dear half-baked Avatar in training, I have seen many things, and I recognize a very strong bond between the two of you. You might not feel that kind of love between each other, but you are still best friends. Either way, the mere existence of your friendship, with the fact on how opposite you are to one another would help you in fighting Amon. Now go, and leave me here. You have the city to save," spoke Tarrlok

"We cannot leave you here," spoke Korra

"Don't worry about me, I have to stay here. Amon cannot know that anyone visited my prison. Go and put an end to this sad story," spoke Tarrlok as the two women left.

"Relationship?" spoke Korra as she looked at Asami.

"Korra, I really like you, and apparently Tarrlok noticed this. We will figure out what our feelings for each other truly are, but we first need to defeat the Equalists," spoke Asami as she looked away, before grabbing Korra and kissing her gently on Korra's cheek. Asami blushed as the two began walking back to the water to return to their friends.

"Asami really loves me!" thought Korra as the two friends entered the water, and began their journey to regroup with the rest of their friends, and prepare to strike the Equalists base before confronting Amon at his rally. While they walked, neither woman realized that they locked their hands during their trip.

A/N: Next chapter Team Avatar fights Hiroshi Sato. I thought it would be interesting to make some parallels between Asami and Tarrlok. Korrasami relationship is still growing. I don't plan to feature much of the growing romance between the two, but when Korra confronts Amon, I plan to put some, as well as in the last chapter of this arc.


	16. The Mountain Base

Chapter 16

"Alright, I hope that you are ready for this. This is it, today we will defeat Amon and free the Republic City from the Equalists," spoke Korra as she looked at her friends.

"Do we have an actual plan?" asked Mako

"Yes, well sort of. Since we know that Amon will begin his rally at noon, we have some time to take down my father and using this new machine fly to the rally to confront Amon," spoke Asami

"I don't like it. We might be late to Amon's event," spoke Mako

"Relax bro, we have three powerful fire benders who can speed up the flying machine. Asami fixed it, and we can safely fly to the rally," spoke Bolin

"I agree. I examined the vehicle that Miss Sato fixed and I think I could help if needed to fly one of those things," spoke General Iroh

"Then it is decided, we strike soon," spoke Korra as she playfully hit her fists against each other.

"Since we captured one aircraft, we should use it to our advantage. I say we split into two teams. The ground team will strike Sato's base from the ground, while the other team will strike from above. That way we can avoid any traps and if one team is captured, we would still have an advantage," spoke Asami

"That's a good idea. Korra, Mako, Bolin, and I will join your ground squad, while Asami will use the aircraft," suggested General Iroh

"I want to help," spoke Jinora.

"Jinora, I am worried about letting you join this fight," spoke Korra as she lowered her body, looking Jinora in her face.

"But they invaded our island, took over our city, and might have captured my family. I have to help you, I cannot just sit here and do nothing," spoke defiant Air Bender

"All right, but promise me that you will stay next to Asami," spoke Korra as Jinora nodded.

"Let's ride," smiled Korra as she jumped on Naga. Three of her friends joined her, while Jinora climbed on the plane and sat behind Asami.

"Good luck," spoke Korra as Naga began running. Asami turned on the engine and after driving on the ground took off.

The team consisting of six people and two animals journeyed towards the mountain range where they presumed Hiroshi's base was located.

"Guys I see it, we are almost here," spoke Asami as the others soon saw the mountain base, "I will fly higher in the air and return after you enter the base," spoke Asami as she flew her plane higher.

"Lets take this base down for good," smiled Korra as the ground team of four people approached the metal polls. Korra asked Naga to sit this one out.

"I don't get it, where is the fence? Mister Sato had to know that we could find his base," spoke Mako with concern.

"Relax, he is probably super confident that nobody could ever discover this place. Follow me," spoke Korra as she grinned and confidently and made a step into the base. The three men followed her. Immediately, all four of them got electrocuted.

The four people fell on the ground. The Equalists approached and turned off the electricity. "Good job men, I knew they would be so gullible," spoke Hiroshi as he approached Korra and grabbed her face.

"You have no where to run. I will let Amon know that you came here, so that he would deal with you bending scum," spoke Hiroshi as he walked away towards the hangar.

"Tie them up, and prepare for Amon's arrival," spoke one of the Equalists, as they began to tie four benders with ropes.

Suddenly, a young girl glided towards the Equalists, and after arriving on the ground, quickly Air Bent two Equalists away from her friends. "It is out lucky day. Amon will be proud that we found the last Air Bender," spoke one Equalist.

"Last?" asked Jinora as she took a step back.

"That's so cute. You don't know what happened, do you? We captured your family, and today Amon will de bend them," laughed an Equalist as another quickly jumped and hit Jinora in the back. The Air bender girl fell on the snow.

"We now only need to find the Sato girl. Have you seen her?" asked another Equalist as a bomb hit the base, and threw many Equalists on the ground.

"Incoming!" spoke another Equalist as he saw a plane quickly losing its altitude, soon to crash into the hangar. When the plan was very close to the ground, Asami jumped out of the pilot seat, and landed gracefully on the ground. Two Equalists ran towards her, but she quickly disabled them with three moves.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Asami as she helped her friends to stand up.

"I am fine. Thanks Asami. We need to destroy this base. Bolin, make sure these aircraft don't take off," spoke Korra as a four planes took off.

"I am on it," spoke General Iroh as he ran towards the cliff, jumped, and propelled himself towards the closest plane using Fire bending. When he landed on the plane, he threw the pilot off, and began piloting the plane.

"I am sorry Korra, but I need to take down these aircraft," spoke Iroh as he flew away, chasing the three remaining planes.

"Iroh will deal with those three machines but we need to make sure no more enter the sky," spoke Asami but Bolin was already destroying the roads for the planes to take off. Three mechas drove towards Bolin, but Mako began shooting fire at them, defending his younger brother.

One mecha hit Mako with a metal cable, which then shot an electric charge towards the Fire Bender. Mako redirected the charge, and sent it back towards the mecha, quickly disabling it.

"Cover me," spoke Asami to Korra as the heiress saw an empty mecha tank and climbed in it. Jinora saw that the Equalists also joined the fight.

"Give up little girl," spoke one Equalist, as Jinora lifted her staff and produced an air current that sent one Equalist at a nearby wall. The Equalists jumped at her, but the young Air Bender dodged every attack they threw at her.

The Equalists began to overwhelm the young girl, who despite her clear mastery could not fight so many Equalists at once. Finally, one Equalist managed to grab her by her shoulder. "I hope I don't lose any respect after this. I hope you were right, Meelo," thought Jinora she managed to form a wind behind her, which threw the Equalist who was holding her a few meters away.

"What do you know, Meelo is a genius. This technique is still too uncultured, and should be used as a last resort," thought Jinora as she regained her composure and continued fighting the Equalist forces.

Bolin finished destroying the tracks. The two remaining mecha tanks proved to be a problem for the two brothers, who now had a hard time fighting the mecha tanks. They dodged most of the hits that the two mechas threw at them, but unfortunately for the two brothers, the Equalists learned that they should not sent electric attacks at a Fire Bender.

"I am out of ideas Mako," thought Bolin as he breathed deeply. Both Mako and Bolin were tired, and they knew that they could not keep up with the two mechas for much longer.

"Bo, where are you running?" asked confused Mako as Bolin began running towards the gate. One of the mechas threw a punch, so Mako decided to join his brother. The two ran towards the gate, and escaped the base.

"It would be great if we had Metal benders here who could bent platinum," spoke Mako

"You cannot run for much longer," spoke one of the people in the mecha tank as the two Equalists caught up with the two exhausted brothers. The two Equalists sent two metal cables towards Mako and Bolin. The cables did not reach the brothers, however, as Naga jumped out of the bushes, and grabbed the cables. The polar bear dog pulled the cables to a side, which destabilized the mechas, and sent them to the ground.

"Who needs Metal benders? We have Naga!" exclaimed Bolin as the polar bear dog ran towards the brothers and licked their faces.

While Jinora, Mako, and Bolin were fighting the Equalist forces, Asami drove her mecha tank towards one of the planes, and lifted a metal arm, fully intending to destroy the plane.

"Asami, wait. You might need these things later," spoke Korra as she stood next to the mecha tank.

"I need to do this. We cannot let the Equalist have any of this equipment," spoke Asami as she destroyed the first plane.

"Asami wait," spoke Hiroshi as he sat in another mecha tank, "How can you help these benders who took your mother away from you? How can you spend time with her?"

Asami felt anger. "You don't feel any love for mom anymore. You are full of hatred," spoke Asami

"How could you, you insolent little girl! I would teach you proper respect," spoke Hiroshi as he drove his mecha towards Asami and the mecha tanks began fighting.

Hiroshi overpowered Asami and threw his daughter's mecha on the ground. "I see I cannot save you," spoke Hiroshi as he lifted the mecha's metal arm and prepared to squash his daughter.

"Hiroshi Sato, you are a horrible father," cried Bolin as he shot boulders at Hiroshi's mecha tank. Korra joined in and destabilized the ground below Hiroshi's mecha. She then used water to sent it to the pipes of the vehicle, and disabling the machine.

Hiroshi sent a metal cable at Asami before starting to run away. "You really are a horrible father," spoke Asami as she sent a metal cable that hit Hiroshi, and after tying him, electrocuted the man, and threw him on the ground.

"Asami, are you all right?" asked Korra as she ran towards Asami, who slowly climbed out of her mecha.

"I am fine, physically I am not hurt," spoke Asami as Korra hugged her best friend.

"Asami, I see you are not physically hurt, but what about emotional scars?" asked Korra as she kept hugging Asami

"I will live," Asami briefly looked at her father," We need to end this war, and now we can finally confront Amon,"

"Right, of course. Let's hit some Equalists," smiled Korra enthusiastically, as Asami weakly smiled

"See you at the rally," smiled one of the Equalists as he grinned and took off with his plane, actually managing to avoid the rocks that blocked the roads.

"Oh no, you don't," shouted Korra as she ran towards the plane and actually managed to jump in it. She threw fire at the pilot, who fell off the plan. Shortly after, Korra quickly realized that she had no idea how to fly one of these things.

"Help," spoke Korra as the plane began descending. Korra looked nervously at her surroundings, it was clear that if the plane would not change its course, and it would crash in a few minutes.

Asami ran towards the plane, jumped and landed on its wing. The young woman quickly climbed into the pilot cabin, and grabbed the controls, before stabilizing the plane, and flying it towards the city.

"Yes, take that stupid Equalists," screamed Korra in happiness as Asami flew the plane. As the plane passed the city, the two women saw some smoke around the city.

"I think Iroh took care of those planes," spoke Asami

"It does not matter. We can finally face Amon and expose him as a liar and a tyrant, and free the city from the Equalists," spoke Korra as Asami continued to fly towards the city. When they reached their destination, Asami quietly landed the plane. The two women then defeated two Equalists, and took their uniform, before entering the large building, where Amon began his rally.

"This is it, there is no going back," spoke Asami

"I know. We face Amon together," smiled Korra as the two best friends climbed to one tall balcony in the building, so that they could get a full view of the stage.

A/N: Next chapter Korra and Asami face Amon.


	17. Final Battle With Amon

Chapter 17

When the two friends climbed on the balcony, they saw that Amon was giving a speech. "And so I decided to bring equality to everyone," spoke the masked man.

"That's a lie," shouted Korra as she took of her mask, revealing her face. Asami also removed her mask. The public gasped.

"Amon was not given powers by the Spirits, he uses Blood Bending to remove people's bending. Amon, or should I say Noatak is a Water Bender," spoke Korra as the public gasped again.

"What is she talking about?" asked the Lieutenant

"Avatar, I can see you are getting desperate," spoke Amon

"But this is not all. Amon is Yakone's son. And his brother is Councilman Tarrlok," spoke Korra as the public gasped one more time.

"Don't worry, the Avatar is making things up. If you so wish, I will show you the truth," spoke Amon as he slowly removed his mask, revealing a badly burnt face, with a red scar going across his face.

"This is what a Fire Bender did to me!" spoke Amon as he put his mask back on. The Equalists began to surround Korra and Asami.

"Korra, I think we need to speak with Amon directly," spoke Asami as Korra paused.

"You may try to leave but I would rather stay, incase you wanted to witness the main event," spoke Amon as he revealed the Air Benders, who were tied to metal polls. Only Jinora was absent.

"Let's do this," spoke Korra as she ran by the wall, using Fire Bending, with Asami holding on to her friend's hand. The two soon landed on the platform.

"I can see that you brought a friend," spoke Amon as he took a few steps in Korra's direction, "Truthfully, I am puzzled why you would wish to associate with these oppressors, Miss Sato,"

"I don't associate with oppressors," spoke Asami as she approached Amon and looked directly at his masked face, "I don't associate with people like former Councilman Tarrlok, who manipulated the system and oppressed non benders. He even arrested me just for being the daughter of your supplier,"

"But you are still on theirs side," spoke Amon but Asami did not wish to back down.

"That's because it is the right thing to do," she then approached Korra and took her hand. "You might be wondering why I of all people did not join the Equalists, but it is because I believe that benders and non benders can live in harmony. Surely, there are bad benders, as well as bad non benders, but we all can live together," spoke Asami

"This girl does not know what she is saying. She does not understand how evil bending is," spoke Amon as he also addressed the crowd.

"Amon is lying. I do understand, I understand better than anyone else. A Fire Bender killed my mother; he was a member of Agni Kai. That man was evil, but not all benders are. Some, like our Councilman Tenzin truly think about the needs of people. My friends are benders. And while a Fire Bender hurt my family, I fell in love with another Fire Bender, a good Fire Bender. I love Avatar Korra, and out love shows that despite our different upbringing, and the fact that she is the ultimate bender while I am a non bender, we still work together and help each other," spoke Asami as she as she first looked at the crowd and then hugged Korra before kissing her in the lips.

The public was becoming restless. "I can see that the Avatar seduced you, Miss Sato, and thus clouded your judgment, but let me remind you of the power I possess," spoke Amon as he approached the Air Benders but Korra sent a Fire Ball at him. Asami jumped, easily took down the Equalist mooks, and freed Tenzin and his children.

"Run," spoke Asami as she jumped and joined the fight. The Lieutenant jumped at her, and the two people fought. Despite Lieutenant's agility, Asami was a superior fighter, and after a few successful hits, threw the Equalist on the ground. Before Amon could begin his pursuit for the Air Benders, Asami jumped and blocked his path. Amon was now stuck between Korra and Asami.

"I can see that you were actually successful at freeing the benders. But I will now end this once and for all," spoke Amon as he ran towards Korra. The Avatar evaded him, and propelled herself upwards, flying above the heads of the people before escaping into the street.

"You wont be able to run away from me for much longer, Avatar," spoke Amon as he dodged Asami's attack and jumped into the crowd, running after the Avatar. Asami tried to follow him, but the Lieutenant grabbed her leg.

"You are not going anywhere," spoke the man as he threw his electric stick at Asami's stomach, electrocuting her. Asami fell on the floor. "Good, after Amon is done with the Avatar, he will deal with you,"

While the Lieutenant carried Asami out of the building, Korra was running away from Amon. The public realized that the Avatar was about to fight her final battle with Amon and they all ran outside, eager to see the final battle.

"You can't run away from me forever," spoke Amon as Korra used her three elements to keep him at a distance. Amon dodged all her attacks, before finally managing to grab Korra.

"You proved to be a great fighter. It is almost a pity I will have to take your bending away. Almost," spoke Amon as he pressed his finger against Korra's face. Korra opened her mouth before dropping on the ground.

"Can you believe it, Amon defeated the Avatar!" spoke one non-bender. Korra stood up and tried to Fire Bend but could not.

"I told you that I would take away your bending. From now on, you will live like the rest of us," spoke Amon as he smiled. Korra tried to make a step before dropping on the ground. The Lieutenant approached Amon with Asami, who still tried to recover from the electric charge.

"The Avatar is no longer a threat. All her life she used her bending, that came to define who she was. And now that her bending is gone, she is no longer a threat to anyone. But, her companion on the other hand is dangerous. I regret I have to resort to such measures, but young Miss Sato is a liability for the Equalist cause," spoke Amon as he grabbed Asami and carried her to bay. He lifted Asami but before he could hold her above water, Korra weakly stood up.

"No!" screamed Korra as she suddenly sent an air current at Amon,

"Impossible," spoke Amon

"I can Air Bend?" asked Korra as she then stood more confidently on the ground, "I can Air Bend,"

Korra then punched the air that hit Amon. Asami opened her eyes, and used Korra's attack as a distraction to get away from Amon before Korra threw her opponent in the Water.

"Evil Avatar!"

"She took out our leader," spoke another non-bender.

"You," spoke the Lieutenant as he took his two sticks and prepared to charge at Korra.

Meanwhile, Amon was drowning. He briefly lost consciousness, but regained it quickly. The seawater erased his painted scar, and Amon also lost his mask in the process. Amon quickly regained his senses, and propelled himself upwards into the Air, creating a water tornado beneath him.

As Amon took a breath of fresh air, everyone in the street saw his recovery.

"He is a Water Bender! The Avatar was telling the truth," spoke one man

Asami saw this situation and shook her head. As much as she disliked Amon, she still did not want to see injustice take place.

"Amon can be a bender and a member of the Equalists, just like I can be a non bender, and a member of Team Avatar. That does not mean we betrayed our kind. That just proves my point that benders and non benders can work together to achieve their goals," spoke Asami as Amon descended onto the water's surface.

"Don't get me wrong, Amon, or really Noatak was wrong to pursue his goals the way he did, but he truly was abused by a bender. His father was Yakone, who abused his two sons, and made them blood bend each other. A Fire Bender might have not killed his family and burnt his face, but the real story is just as bad," spoke Asami as a figure approached Korra and Asami.

"It is true, our father abused us," spoke a man as everyone saw Councilman Tarrlok. The rest of team Avatar followed him, and Asami noticed that a plane stood nearby.

"Brother," spoke Noatak as he returned on the ground.

"Noatak, it's been a long time. Our father's abusive actions separated us, and we then fought against each other on two different sides of this war. I now understand that I was wrong about all this situation, and I should have listed to the Avatar and my fellow friend Councilman Tenzin," spoke Tarrlok as Tenzin and his family approached the scene.

"Daddy, you are all right," cried Jinora in happiness as she ran towards her family. The Air Benders and Pema hugged Jinora back.

"Tarrlok, while our father had caused us much grief, I cannot stay in the city," spoke Noatak.

"Noatak," spoke Asami as she approached the Equalist leader, " I know you had a difficult childhood, but you need to face justice," spoke Asami

"And who could do that? The Council is disbanded," asked Noatak, still unsure how to react to this situation.

"Amon, I think exile is a good punishment for you. Leave Republic City, and start a new life away from other people. Perhaps you could find redemption," spoke Tenzin.

"I agree. I will accompany you, brother," spoke Tarrlok as he hugged Noatak.

"We will go to the South Pole soon, where we can drop you off," suggested Tenzin as Noatak nodded.

Korra observed the situation, and tears escaped her eyes. She knew that she lost her bending, but at least she and Asami resolved this Equalist problem. "Are you alright?" asked Asami as she approached her friend.

"I am sorry, its just I could not have wished for a better resolution to this war, well, except for me not loosing my bending," spoke Korra as Asami hugged her.

Next day, Team Avatar and their allies held a press conference.

"Councilman Tenzin, will you step up as the ruler of the Republic City, now that you are the only Council member," asked a reporter. After the recent events, the three other Council members promptly resigned from their posts.

"No, I don't plan to be the sole Council member, although I am still unsure on what needs to be done. I can promise you that I will do my best to help you all," spoke Tenzin

"Avatar Korra, how do you plan to resolve the issues that Equalists addressed? What will you do to help the non benders?" asked another reporter

"I," began Korra as Asami looked at her. Korra nodded, and let Asami speak.

"My name is Asami Sato. I am the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, a man who supplied Equalists with weapons. While I am not a bender, this war affected me greatly. I also saw that some benders used their powers to abuse non-benders. I suggest that you elect a President, who will help you with your concerns. Personally, I will help Avatar Korra to do everything in my power to bring balance, peace, and equality to the Republic City," spoke Asami.

That night Team Avatar visited Narook's noodles. While Korra was happy to eat some of her favorite food, it soon became clear to Team Avatar that Korra's mood was deteorating. "Korra, we will visit Katara, she is the greatest healer in the world," spoke Asami as Korra made a weak smile before continuing her meal.

A/N: Next chapter, Team Avatar visits Katara. It will end Arc 1. I will address what will happen to Noatak and Tarrlok as well. I plan to put a few twists in the next chapter about the ending of Arc 1.


	18. Korrasami

Chapter 18

Team Avatar, their allies, and the two blood bending brothers took a journey to the South Pole, where Tenzin hoped that his mother would be able to heal Avatar Korra.

"Korra, are you all right?" asked Asami as she entered Korra's cabin. The avatar was sitting on her bed, looking at a wall.

"I am fine, I just want to be alone right now," spoke Korra as Asami nodded.

"Alright, please tell me if you want my company," spoke Asami as she exited the cabin, gently closing the door. Asami sighed, she knew that Korra felt horrible, but Asami wanted to help.

Asami journeyed to the ship's deck and looked at down at the water. "Miss Sato, I just got a message that people of the Republic City liked your proposal and decided to elect a non bending president," spoke Tenzin as he approached Asami

"That's great," spoke Asami as she continued staring at the cold water.

"Has something happened between you and Korra? A few days ago you would be excited to hear these news, Miss Sato," spoke Tenzin.

"Look, Master Tenzin, I am very happy about the recent developments and the future governmental structural changes of our home, but I am very worried about Korra. She hardly eats, and she does not even want to spend time with me anymore," spoke Asami

"Give her time. I have known Korra since she was very little, and she needs some time to adjust to this situation, that is if my mother would not be able to help. Katara is the best healer in the world, and I am sure my mother will find a way to help your beloved," spoke Tenzin as Asami looked at him and opened her mouth in shock, unable to speak.

"I have seen how you two look at each other. When Korra recovers, and if she decided to stay at the island, I just ask for you two not to do various adult activities so that my children would not be able to see you two. I am pretty sure Jinora read about adult interactions in some book though," spoke Tenzin

"I understand. But I don't think either Korra or I are ready for that, especially since she needs first to recover from her loss of bending," spoke Asami as Tenzin nodded and hugged her.

"Asami, I know your father had major disagreements with you, but if you need some parental advice, I would be happy to talk to you about anything, be it about Korra or about your personal life," proposed Tenzin

"Thank you Tenzin, I think I need to go check up on Korra," spoke Asami as she left the deck of the ship.

After the group arrived to the Southern Water Tribe, Korra went to speak with Katara, who immediately began the healing process. While Team Avatar and Tenzin's family sat in the house, Noatak and Tarrlok stood outside.

"What about your Blood Bending, brother? Do you think you can restore the Avatar's bending?" asked Tarrlok

"I cannot. I perfected my technique of taking people's bending away, not restoring it. I am afraid I cannot do anything to help the Avatar," spoke Noatak as the door opened and a man exited the house.

"Noatak and Tarrlok, I presume," spoke a bulky man, as he looked at the two brothers.

"How can I help?" asked Noatak.

"My name is Tonraq, and I am Korra's father. Tenzin told me about what happened in the Republic City, and that you two decided to go to exile to atone for your actions. While I personally do not like this idea, I could use two able bodied men in helping with everyday activities," spoke Tonraq

"What are your terms?" asked Noatak bluntly.

"I only ask for you both to stay at the compound, where you will live, and when I would require help in hunting or fishing, you would help me. You will be able to exit the compound if you wish to, but you would still live here," spoke Tonraq as he observed the two men.

"Brother, I think Tonraq has a good proposal," spoke Tarrlok.

Noatak looked at his brother, and then at Korra's father. "I agree," spoke Noatak as he shook Tonraq's hand. He felt that Korra's father tightened his grip.

"But if you ever hurt my daughter again, I will personally end you," spoke Tonraq as he left the two brothers.

"Shall I show you your new quarters?" asked a member of the White Lotus as he approached the two brothers, who both nodded and went to check their new accommodations.

That night full moon brightly eliminated the snow underneath. Katara kept trying to heal Korra, but could not restore her bending, no matter what she tried to do. Korra at one point got very tired and fell asleep.

Katara continued to try to heal Korra, but could not do anything. When she exited her room, she noticed that a lot of people were waiting outside. "How is it going, mother?" asked Tenzin.

"I am sorry, but I could not help Korra. I did everything in my power, but her connections to the other three elements are lost. Korra still has her Air Bending, but not her other three elements," spoke Katara as the door opened again, and Korra exited the room.

"Korra, sweetie, are you all right?" asked Tonraq and Senna as they approached Korra and hugged their daughter. Korra made a weak smile before putting on a coat and exiting the building.

"Korra!" spoke Asami as she exited the building, and tried to follow Korra, but Korra already climbed on Naga, and the polar bear dog ran away.

"Korra?" questioned Asami as she then looked around and noticed a snow speeder. Asami smiled, as she now had a method of transportation through the wilderness.

Meanwhile, Korra sat at the edge of the cliff. She began crying. Her tears fell into the ocean. Korra sat on the snow, and hugged her legs. The Avatar wondered she should just let the new Avatar be born, since she was only an Air Bender now.

"Not now Tenzin," spoke Korra as she noticed a person dressed in Air Bending clothes.

"But you called me here," spoke the voice as Korra looked at the figure and recognized her past life.

"Aang!" exclaimed Korra

"Korra, when we hit our lowest point, we are ready for the greatest change," smiled Aang as he approached Korra and pressed his thumb at her head. Korra eyes glowed as she entered the Avatar State. Unfortunately, she still could not bend the other three elements.

"Aang?" asked Korra

"Your other three elements would return but I unfortunately cannot reconnect them to you," spoke Aang as he disappeared.

"Aang? Aang!" shouted Korra as she saw that her past life fully disappeared. Korra knew that she could Air Bend, and she could enter the Avatar State, but her connection to Water, Earth, and Fire was gone.

Korra dropped on her knees on the snow, and cried again. "It's so unfair, why can't I be a whole Avatar?" thought Korra as she looked at the icy water below the cliff.

Korra stood up and took a deep breath. "I hope you can do a better job than me, whoever you are, the next Avatar," spoke Korra as she prepared to take a step into abyss.

"Stop!" cried a familiar voice. Korra looked back and saw Asami, who just arrived.

"Asami? I am so sorry but I," spoke Korra as Asami quickly ran towards Korra, grabbed her, and pulled back.

"What are you doing? I was so worried about you, and you just decided to be so stupid," spoke Asami

"But Asami, my job here is done, I saved Republic City. I am not the Avatar anymore, I lost my connection to three elements, and the next Avatar could do a better job," spoke Korra as Asami glared at her best friend.

"Korra, stop. I love you, and I cannot lose you. You are mistaken; you are the Avatar regardless of how many elements you can actually bend. Your job is to bring balance, and you can do that even without your lost elements," spoke Asami

"Why? Why do you care so much about me? Just let me go, and let the next Avatar," spoke Korra as tears escaped her eyes. Asami launched herself at Korra and hugged the Avatar.

"I care about you because I love you Korra," spoke Asami

"But, but your speech, I thought you told them that we are together only to help the city," began Korra

"Korra, it is true that I told this to show that benders and non benders can work together, but the reason I care about all this is because I truly love you. I lost my mother when I was young, I lost my father when he joined the Equalists, don't let me lose you. I don't think I can live when everyone I love is gone from my life," spoke Asami as Korra hugged Asami back.

"I am so sorry about this, I just thought that the next Avatar," spoke Korra

"Korra, you are perfectly capable to deal with Avatar duties. And I will always stand besides you to help you," smiled Asami as she leaned towards Korra and kissed the Avatar in the lips. Korra smiled and kissed Asami back.

"Does this mean we are officially together?" asked Korra when the two broke their kiss.

"That depends. Will you come back to the compound with me?" asked Asami

Korra did not hesitate to answer this time. "I will,"

"Then yes, we are together," smiled Asami as the new couple kissed again.

Back at the compound Tonraq exited the house and looked around, "Has anyone seen Korra?" asked the man as he looked around the house.

"The Avatar left the compound on her polar bear dog," spoke a White Lotus guard.

"No. Korra," spoke Tonraq. The man then spotted that his daughter arrived back to the compound.

"Korra, you are alright," spoke Tonraq as he ran towards his daughter and hugged her, "Thank you for bringing her home,"

Asami smiled. "Dad, Asami and I have an announcement," spoke Korra as Tonraq looked at Asami and also pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome to the family," smiled Tonraq

"Dad, we just started dating," spoke Korra

"I don't care. You found a good partner, my daughter," spoke Tonraq as he left to speak with his wife.

Korra saw Noatak and approached him. "Avatar Korra," spoke Noatak.

"Noatak. While I have not regained my bending, I can enter the Avatar State. I think it is only fair for me to remove your bending away, especially since everything what happened in the last few days," spoke Korra as Amon nodded and Korra removed his bending away.

"I wont forgive you, but this does not mean you cannot at least try to atone for your actions. I think it is a great idea for you to help the people here," spoke Korra as she then left to announce that she could return bending to everyone, except herself.

Next day Korra returned bending to Lin Bei Fong. The Krew stayed in the city for a few more days before journeying back to the Republic City. The Krew noticed that the two people announced their candidacy for Presidency, and ran against each other in the Presidential race. Korra mused; some industrialist Varrick apparently supported both candidates.

Korra was extremely surprised when Asami decided to add her name into the race. While some still felt uneasy with the Sato family name, Asami showed that she was different from her father and that she cared about the city. It helped that the majority of the public now saw Asami as one of the people who helped resolve the Equalist Conflict.

After voting day ended, Korra and Asami sat in the Air Temple Island, talking about their life. "Excuse me, Miss Sato, but according to the polls, you need to give a speech today," spoke Tenzin as he left the kissing couple.

"Does that mean?" asked Korra as Asami smiled.

Later that day, Asami gave a speech to the public. Korra stood next to her girlfriend. "I am honored that you chose me as your first President. I will do everything in my power to help the people, and I will make sure that both benders and non benders would be treated fairly and equally," smiled Asami

"Miss Sato, what about your relationship to the Avatar?" asked one reporter. Korra smirked, approached her girlfriend, kissed Asami and then looked at the press. "Deal with it,"

A/N: Korra will regain her bending early during next Arc, but I just thought it would be interesting for her not to regain her bending straight away. As for the rest of the chapter, I thought of adding a few twists, with the most important one being Asami as the President instead of Raiko. That will matter a lot for the plot of the Arc 2.


	19. The Trial

Chapter 19

Six months passed since Avatar Korra and her friends defeated the Equalists. While Korra relaxed and played during these months, and enjoyed her newfound Air Bending powers, the other Team Avatar members experienced many changes in their lives.

Mako joined the police force, and now worked under Chief Lin Bei Fong. He enjoyed his new job, since he liked protecting people. Upon Asami's request, Bolin took care of day-to-day dealings at Future Industries; he gave frequent reports to Asami as to how the company was doing. The young Earth Bender enjoyed his job, especially since Asami let him stay at the mansion, since she personally had too many bad memories there.

Asami meanwhile worked nonstop to reform the Republic City, and give non-benders a voice. She reformed the governmental structure, splitting it into three parts. As a President, she was now in charge of the Executive Branch, which now incorporated the police force as well. Asami decided to form a hundred person legislative body, separate from her office, which elected a hundred people of various backgrounds to make new laws. She also created many lower courts that were independent from her Presidency.

"Come in," spoke Asami as she was working with many papers in her office, which became her current place of residence.

"Asami, I think we need to go out now," suggested Korra

"Not now, I am working,"

"Please," smiled Korra

"Fine, let's take a break. We have to attend the Trial today, which will decide the fate of my father, and of Amon's Lieutenant. Personally, I think we need to abolish the new Council and fully separate the Judiciary from the Executive," began Asami as Korra kissed her. Asami smiled and the two ladies journeyed to get lunch.

Later, Asami presided over the Trial, sitting in the middle of the judicial bench. General Iroh and Master Tenzin sat at her left and right hand, respectively.

"The Trial is now in session. Today we will decide the fate of accused Hiroshi Sato, and accused Lee, also known as Amon's Lieutenant," spoke Asami as twelve people entered the courtroom. They approached the twelve persons bench that had three rows, with four seats on each row.

"State your name," spoke Asami as she questioned the first Juror.

"Opal Bei Fong," answered a gentle non-bender.

"Are you a bender?" asked Asami

"No, I am a non bender," replied Opal

"Very well. Is there any particular reason why you don't think you should be on this jury?" asked Asami

"No. I live in Zaofu, and I don't know anyone from around here," answered Opal.

"You may sit," Asami instructed Opal, who sat in the jury box.

When Opal sat in her seat, she heard that her oldest brother, Bataar Jr, answered Asami's first question. After answering the same questions, Bataar sat next to his younger sister. Ten more people later joined the two siblings: Commander Bumi, Varrick, Zhu Li, Gommu, Otaku, Wu, Ginger, Daw, Pema, and Shiro Shinobi.

Asami sighed. It took her many months to find appropriate jury for the Equalists, since Asami wanted to form the most fair and jury possible. She wanted to reduce as much bias as possible. She remembered that the defense attorney initially objected to her idea to include Bumi and Pema, but later agreed, since Bumi was completely absent from the whole Equalist ordeal, and Pema had a reputation of a just woman.

After the twelve non-benders sat in their jury box, the two sides began their arguments. Early in her Presidency, Asami appointed her former rival to her office, Raiko, who now was the lead Prosecutor.

"I call my first witness, Chief Lin Bei Fong, to provide an accurate account of what happened during Equalists rebellion," spoke Raiko as Lin approached the Witness stand. After Raiko asked her questions, the defense began cross-examining her.

The trial continued. While Asami was used to working long hours in such tedious proceedings, Korra was not. The Avatar was impatient to exit the building at the first available opportunity.

Lucky for Korra, the Jury very quickly decided that both Hiroshi and Lieutenant were guilty. Asami then consulted with Iroh and Tenzin and gave the minimum and maximum punishments available. The three judges then also provided the list of various factors that could lower the sentence. When the jury acquired all the evidence, they left to deliberate.

"Court will now take a one hour break," spoke Asami as she stood up from her seat. This trial was difficult for her to preside over.

"Asami, you are doing a wonderful job," smiled Korra as she approached her girlfriend.

"Korra, it pains me to preside over the trial of my own father. But I will do everything I can to make this trial as fair as possible," spoke Asami

"I know you will. I remember that when you first announced that the jury will only include non benders, your approval rate skyrocketed," spoke Korra

"I remember. But, even if people will approve of my method to judge the Equalists, it still does not mean that people will not stop associating me with my father," spoke Asami as Korra hugged her.

"Hello ladies," spoke Bolin as he approached the two young women. Mako followed.

"Asami, you were doing great, this whole trial is a testament on how great a leader you are," spoke Mako, who was wearing his police uniform.

"Oh, and don't worry about what others think of you. I checked the numbers, and the stock has gone up. Congratulations Asami, Future Industries is finally returning to its former glory. Some of my financial assistants projected that the company will become the leading company in the world," spoke Bolin energetically.

The four friends went to get a snack at Narook's. While Asami preferred Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom's cuisine, she lately grew fond of Water Tribe noodles.

After the lunch was over, everyone returned to the courtroom. The jury deliberated for three more hours before reaching a verdict, and returning to the main hall. One of the jurors gave their decision to the judicial bench.

"Hiroshi Sato, you are found guilty of treason and assault. Due to your extraordinary story, you will receive ten years in prison with a possibility of parole," Asami read the paper. She then saw that her father looked at her before looking away. A tear escaped her eye.

"Lee, also known as Amon's Lieutenant, you are found guilty of treason and numerous counts of assault. You will receive twenty five years in prison, with a possibility of parole after fifteenth year," read Asami as Lin Bei Fong led the two men into the police van.

"The court is now dismissed," spoke Asami as everyone stood up.

People began to exit the Courthouse. Korra began walking towards Asami, but was blocked by a young man around her age, who was dressed in green clothing. "Hello Miss Avatar Korra. My name is Prince Wu, next in line to the crown. How about we go to dinner tonight," smiled Wu.

"Really? You are hitting on me?" asked surprised Korra

"Yea, why not? I heard you are a Princess as well, since your Uncle is the Chief. So, I was thinking, the two royals maybe will find a lot in common," continued Wu. Korra was getting frustrated, but she did not want to make a scene, at least not in this courthouse, where Asami just presided over the trial.

"Korra, here you are. Hello, my name is Asami Sato," spoke Asami as she extended her hand and greeted Prince Wu.

"Nice to meet you, President Sato," spoke Wu

"Asami, I was thinking that we should go to the park," suggested Korra as Asami smiled, hugged her girlfriend, and the two young women walked away from disappointed Prince Wu.

"Just to let you know, they are a couple, so you should not waste any energy," spoke Mako as he approached the heir to the throne.

"Aww," mused Wu as he exited the building, before returning to his Satomobile.

Next day, team Avatar resumed their normal activities. Korra was still playing around with her Air Bending, racing with Tenzin's kids to see who would be the fastest person on their Air ball. Korra activated her Avatar State and sped up, quickly winning the race.

"The Avatar is the winner," spoke Bumi, as he announced Korra's victory.

"No fair, you cheated. You used your Avatar State thingy," spoke Ikki, as Korra showed tongue to the girl.

"Korra!" spoke Tenzin in a loud voice.

"Whoops, gotta run, bye," spoke Korra as she quickly flew in the air using her glider staff.

"Korra?" asked Tenzin.

"I am afraid you just missed her. She left the island," spoke Bumi

"Fine. I will speak with her later. I wanted to tell her that I decided to take a vacation with my family at the Southern Water Tribe, so that I could help Korra to perfect Air Bending techniques, and perhaps help her to regain her bending," spoke Tenzin.

"Perfect. I will love to see this Vacation Tenzin," grinned Bumi

"You are not invited," spoke Tenzin

"Oh, but Mom invited me, so like it or not, I will come with you," grinned Bumi as Tenzin sighed.

Korra meanwhile returned to the city. Korra flew right into Asami's open window. The Avatar lost balance and crashed onto Asami's desk.

"Korra!" spoke Asami in surprise.

"Sorry, I did not mean to throw all your papers everywhere," apologized Korra

"No, its fine," spoke Asami

"You are not mad?" asked puzzled Korra

"No, why would I be mad?" inquired Asami before picking one paper from the floor, "You wont believe it! Bolin was right; Future Industries is finally recovering, so I thought it would be great for us to go to the Southern Water Tribe, where I could try to form a merger with Varrick Global. I like Bolin, but Future Industries needs an actual business person to run the company, and it is hard for me to constantly answer his phone calls, since Bolin is afraid to mess things up,"

"That's great! We can visit my family. I know they really like you," spoke Korra as Asami smiled.

"I know, but I already received a letter from Tenzin, where he requested to tell you that in case he forgot to tell you in person, he would accompany you to the Southern Water Tribe, where he would help you with mastering Air Bending," spoke Asami as the two young women suddenly heard a voice on the radio.

"It's a knockout! The Fire Ferrets are out of this year's tournament, and they create a new record for the shortest match!" spoke Shiro Shinobi. Korra and Asami laughed.

"I did not know Bolin still played," spoke Korra

"He doesn't. Not really. He just tried to reenter into this year's championship, but apparently couldn't," spoke Asami

Later that day the Team Avatar met in the harbor. "Hello Tenzin," spoke Korra as she greeted her teacher.

"Korra, I hope you got my message. I think this would be a great opportunity for you to further master Air Bending, and possibly regain your connection to the other three elements," spoke Tenzin. Korra paused.

"But I," began Korra.

"Korra will practice, but she has other duties too. Besides, the President is taking a business trip, and I need some help. Since we are going to Korra's birthplace, she would be of great help to me," spoke Asami.

"Fine. But I expect you to train hard!" spoke Tenzin as he walked towards his family.

"Thanks for the save," spoke Korra as the Team Avatar entered the deck of the ship. "Oh, and who have you left in charge of the Republic City while you will be taking this short business trip?" asked Korra. Asami smiled.

"No! Why have you left the Republic City? And why have you made so many changes and started so many projects?" Raiko sat in Asami's office, terrified of seeing all projects that Asami had began working in the past six months.

A/N: I plan to have more changes to canon in this arc. The Krew are going to visit the Southern Water Tribe, after which they will return to the Republic City. Since Asami is the President here, the storyline will begin diverging quite a bit from what happened in Book 2. I also decided to make a semi realistic trial at the start of this chapter. I hope I have not bored you with it. I also hope that all the juror's names are recognizable. They are all non-benders in Book 2, while some will become Air Benders in Arc 3.


	20. New Friends and Talks

Chapter 20

The ship was sailing towards the Southern Water Tribe. Korra just finished one Air Bending session, and after telling Tenzin she needed to use a bathroom, the avatar promptly run away.

Korra ran before hitting Asami; the two young women promptly fell on the floor. "Korra, are you alright? I am sorry, I," began Asami, "Spirits, am I going to hit you before every time we have adventures?"

"Asami, relax, I am fine. I, could we talk about out life? I am a bit annoyed about Tenzin and wanted to ask for your opinion on what I should do," asked Korra.

"Sure, I will gladly listen to whatever that bothers you," smiled Asami as the two ladies sat on the deck of the ship, facing the ocean.

"Tenzin is making me practice hard, harder than before I even learned Air Bending. I don't understand, doesn't he realize that I defeated Amon! I am the Avatar, and while my three elements are gone, I mastered them. I am already a great Air Bender!"

"Korra," spoke Asami as she put her hand on Korra's shoulder, "Tenzin is wrong of course, you don't need as much practice. You excel at bending. However, you still need some refinement,"

"So are you taking his side?" inquired Korra with a slightly hurt expression.

"No. What I am saying is that you still have more to learn to become an Air Bending Master. But don't worry, you are only eighteen years old, and most Avatars only began to learn their second element at this age. You have plenty of time ahead of you to learn how to become a great Air Bender, and you don't need to rush to master all the techniques,"

"Asami, thank you for understanding. You mean the world to me," spoke Korra as she hugged her girlfriend.

"Korra, I think we should enjoy this trip as much as we can and perhaps train at some points, but not very hard, This is, after all, a vacation, not a boot camp," spoke Asami as the two ladies stood up and went to the dining room, where they saw that Bolin and Mako were talking about something.

There were other people in the dining room, however, two of whom Korra had seen at the trial. "Asami, I think these two were members of the jury," spoke Korra

"Right. Would you like to meet them in person? I already spoken with the two siblings when I was in the process of searching for non benders for the jury," spoke Asami as Korra nodded. The two young women approached the pair.

"Greetings, my name is Avatar Korra, and this is my girlfriend Asami Sato," spoke Korra as she extended her hand.

"It's our pleasure, Avatar Korra and President Asami Sato. My name is Bataar Jr Beifong, and this is my younger sister Opal," spoke Bataar as he greeted the two ladies.

"Wait, Bei Fong? As in Toph Beifong? Are you by any chance related to Chief Lin Beifong?" immediately asked Korra

"She is our Aunt, who has not seen our family since forever," spoke Opal, "But that's OK. Mom hoped that we could talk to Aunt Lin after the trial, but she left before we even had a chance to," spoke Opal

"Since the trial was very long, we decided to take a trip to the Southern Water Tribe. I heard that former Councilman Sokka lived there; he liked to make so many inventions. The man was a genius," spoke Bataar

"Are you an inventor?" asked Asami

"Yes. I am one of the best Zaofu engineers, learning a lot from my dad. He is the best architect and engineer in Zaofu," spoke Bataar.

"Would you like a job at Future Industries? We have many of the brightest minds in the world," suggested Asami as Bataar Jr readily agreed.

"Why don't we introduce you two to our friends?" suggested Korra as she led the three people to Mako and Bolin.

"Hello guys," spoke Korra

"O, hey Korra. How are Tenzin's lessons?" asked Bolin

"Two words. Not fun. Guys, I want to introduce two people, Bataar and Opal Beifong," spoke Korra

"Wait, Beifongs? Are you related to Toph Beifong?" asked Bolin

"Yes," spoke Opal

"Oh, I cannot, I mean Toph is my hero," spoke Bolin

"Hello, my name is Mako, I am a Republic City Police Officer," spoke Mako

"And I am Bolin," spoke Bolin as he extended his arm and shook Opal's hand. The non-bender blushed.

"Opal, I just remembered, I need to write a letter to mother," spoke Bataar as he looked at his sister and left the room.

Korra observed that both Bolin and Opal were lightly staring at each other. "Ahem, lets do something. I remember we played Truth or Dare once," spoke Korra

"But, but that game is boring," spoke Mako

"Only if you tell stupid dares," countered Korra

"I would love to play with you four. I always hoped to meet the Team Avatar. You guys are legends! It's just sad that I am a non bender and I reasoned that you might not wish to talk to me if we were ever to meet," spoke Opal

"Opal, I am a non bender," spoke Asami

"I know, but you are great Asami Sato! You are the President of the Republic City, and the owner of the Future Industries, as well as a great martial artist and a genius inventor. I am just plain Opal,"

"I think we should start the game to lift everybody's moods up," suggested Korra as five teenagers sat on the ground in a circle.

"Bolin, I know you like this game. Why don't you start?"

"I, OK. So Opal, Truth or Dare?" asked Bolin

"Truth," spoke the shy Beifong

"How many siblings do you have?" asked Bolin

"I have four brothers. You have already seen Bataar Jr. He is an inventor. Huan is my second brother; he is an artist. I also have two younger brothers, Wing and Wei, who are twins," replied Opal

"So, you have four brothers," thought Bolin as his desire to ask the new girl out significantly decreased.

"Korra, Truth or Dare?" asked Opal

"Dare," Korra said instantly, knowing that the shy girl would not dare her to do something embarrassing.

"I dare you to show me some of your Air Bending skills. I always admired the element; the Air Benders have such graceful movements," spoke the girl

"Air Bending? Sure!" spoke Korra as she rose briefly by creating a small air current underneath her. The Avatar then created an air ball and rode around the perimeter of the room. She then landed on the floor, and moved gracefully in various directions, sending air currents everywhere.

"Thank you Avatar Korra, you are a natural Air Bender. I am even a little jealous of you for having such an amazing ability," spoke Opal as Korra returned to the group.

"Bolin, Truth or Dare?" asked Korra.

"Dare! I will try a dare!" spoke Bolin as he smiled.

"Oh, its on! I dare you to hug and kiss Opal right here and now! That's it, if she would not mind," grinned Korra

"I? I would not mind," smiled Opal as Bolin leaned and kissed the shy girl.

"Aww, you look so cute," spoke Korra as the Asami and Mako smiled.

"Opal, I forgot to ask you," spoke Bataar Jr as he returned to the room, only to find his baby sister kissing Bolin. Opal was first to notice that her brother returned. Her cheeks turned red, and she immediately ended the kiss.

"I will talk to you later," spoke Opal as she quickly ran away from the room. Korra was amused; she sensed that Bataar was not an overly overprotective older brother. Still, Bolin avoided directly looking at Bataar Jr and quickly journeyed to grab some food. Bataar was unsure how to react; seeing that his sister left the room, he exited as well.

"I guess I will see you later Korra," spoke Mako as he stood up and left the room.

Asami grinned. "Well played Korra, I did not know that you liked to play a matchmaker,"

"Oh common, we both knew that those two had some connection. I just pushed them in the right direction," spoke Korra as she saw a newspaper on the table and grabbed it.

"What is it Korra?" asked Asami

"It's nothing. Wait. Hold on. "Water Tribe Stallion and The Heiress. Lemon"? What is this?" asked Korra as she began reading the first line of the newspaper article.

"Give me that," spoke Tenzin as he appeared in the room, and grabbed the newspaper from Korra's hands.

"Hey, I was reading that!" Korra complained.

"These stories are not good for you!" spoke Tenzin. Korra raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you know that?"

"Well," spoke Tenzin as his face reddened, "When I was younger, I stumbled upon some Linzin lemon newspaper story. When Pema found the article, she was not amused. These stories are horrible. Besides, you are too young to read this mockery of story telling," spoke Tenzin as Asami took the paper and quickly skimmed through the article.

"Wow, this author has such a great and vivid imagination! Oh, I never considered this, maybe we should," began Asami as she the looked at her girlfriend.

"Asami, what's a lemon?" asked Korra

"Wait, Korra, you still have not received the talk?" asked Tenzin

"The Talk? I received many talks, mainly from you on just how poor of a Avatar I am," spoke Korra

"Tenzin, Korra thinks that a spirit crane delivers babies to their parents," spoke Asami as the room became silent.

"Korra, come with me, we need to talk about something," spoke Tenzin, "I promise I will not teach you any Air Bending today,"

"Fine," agreed Korra as she left with her teacher.

The two disappeared for twenty minutes. Asami sat on a chair, reading the newspaper when she saw that Korra slowly entered the room. Asami threw the paper on the table and approached her friend.

"Korra?" Asami asked her girlfriend but the Avatar was silent. She looked mortified.

"Korra, is everything OK?" asked Asami

"No," answered Korra as she blushed.

"Korra, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Come, I think you might find this article entertaining," spoke Asami as the two approached the table. Korra sat on a chair and began reading. When she read the fifth line, her face became red, and the Avatar fell off her chair on the floor.

"Korra!" screamed Asami as Bolin approached his friends.

"Korra?"

"She is fine, she just lost consciousness," spoke Asami as Bolin grabbed the newspaper.

"Oh Wow,"

Asami saw this and immediately grabbed the paper. "Nobody but Korra and I would read some stories with such content about us," spoke Asami as she took the newspaper from Bolin

Asami lifted Korra and carried the Avatar to her bedroom. Korra awoke an hour later. As she sat up, the Avatar noticed that Asami sat on her bed.

"Korra, are you all right?" asked Asami

"I, I don't know what to say. This lecture was definitively something," spoke Korra

"You had to learn about it sooner or later," spoke Asami

"It is still embarrassing," spoke Korra as she lightly sat on the bed, looking at Asami.

"Wait, why are you looking at me like that?" asked Asami as Korra looked directly at Asami and leaned closer to hug her girlfriend. The two ladies lost balance, and fell on the floor, laughing.

Next morning, the ship was approaching the destination. Mako and Bolin decided to eat breakfast before going on land. As they were eating, they saw that Asami and Korra entered the room; their hair was very messy, and it seemed that both women have not slept much.

"Are you alright?" asked Bolin as Mako glared at his brother.

"Oh, its alright. How could I help you, would you like some noodles? Perhaps soup?" asked Bolin as Korra quickly nodded. When she received her food, the Avatar properly attacked it and ate the noodles quickly,

"Mako, and you say I have a big appetite," spoke Bolin as Asami glared at the boy.

After the meal, the four members of Team Avatar packed their belongings and exited the ship.

A/N: I decided to write a very silly chapter, since the next chapters will be much more serious in tone. Since someone asked whether someone give the Talk to Korra, well, this chapter is the answer. Also, I think it is clear, but I set up a Love Triangle in this chapter, which will become obvious in the future. It will not involve Korra, since both Korra and Asami are equally happy with their relationship. Also, I thought it would be interesting to provide a parallel to Mako/Korra's conversation from Book 2 Episode 1, with Asami now giving advice.


	21. Fishing Trip

Chapter 21

The Krew finally arrived to their destination: the Southern Water Tribe. "I love the fresh air here," spoke Bolin as he looked around.

"Bolin, we visited this place before, remember?" spoke Mako

The group of four young adults descended on the ground, and saw Korra's parents. "We will talk you guys later. Come Bolin, lets attend a fair," spoke Mako as the two brothers left to explore the town.

"Tonraq, sir," began Asami

"Asami Sato, we are family. You can call us Tonraq and Senna," smiled large man, as Asami was still not sure how to react to Korra's parents.

"Dad, we just arrived, I think it would be a good idea to visit our house first," suggested Korra

Tonraq and Senna agreed, and the four people journeyed to the house. "And here we are, back at the compound. I know you don't live here anymore, but it is nice to see your lovely face again," smiled Senna as the group of four people entered the house.

As they entered, they saw Noatak with a large bag of fish. "Tonraq, sir, I had a good catch today, but I think we would need more for the arrival of the Chief," spoke former Equalist leader

"Thank you Noatak. I can finish the job," spoke Tonraq as Noatak nodded, and left the house.

Korra noticed that Asami was still glaring at the former Equalist leader. "Are you alright, Sami?" asked Korra

"I am fine, I just don't trust Amon. I wonder how you can trust him after the events of the last year," spoke Asami

"I don't trust him either, but I think it is good think for him to live in exile here and possibly try to redeem himself," spoke Korra as Asami smiled and kissed her girlfriend.

"Ladies?" asked Tonraq

"Yes dad?"

"I was thinking that we could go fishing and bond over the hunt. Perhaps we could even catch something large," spoke the man as two young women looked at each other.

"I never fished before," spoke Asami

"Don't worry, my dad is an expert fisherman, he can teach you. Besides, you can look at what I am doing," smiled Korra as Asami agreed.

"I can cook something for our extended family, who would arrive later today," spoke Senna. Tonraq hugged his wife, and the three people left the compound after dressing in warm cloths.

"I look stupid," spoke Asami as she looked at herself. The President wore lots of thick layers, and had slight troubles of moving in the canoe. Korra laughed.

"Alright girls, lets start our first fishing trip together," spoke Tonraq as he pushed the canoe in the water.

After first hour of fishing, the group collected a few fish. "O common, we need more fish!" exclaimed Korra

"Korra, be patient, we will get more food," spoke Tonraq as Korra stood up and looked in the water.

"I see something big!" spoke Korra as she grabbed a stone and threw it into the water.

" Um, Korra, it won't help you much," spoke Asami

Korra's attack did not catch any fish, but rather a large tiger seal jumped out of the water and straight onto the canoe.

"Get off!" cried Korra

"Korra!"

"What is this creature?" screamed Asami

The added weight threw the canoe upside down. Asami quickly climbed out of the freezing water, and onto the canoe, with Tonraq following her, but Korra jumped at the tiger seal and began fighting with the large mammal.

"Korra, I don't think it is a good idea," spoke Tonraq as both Asami and Tonraq observed how Korra fought with the sea predator.

The tiger seal quickly understood that someone attacked it, and the creature began sinking in the depths of the ocean, dragging Korra with it. Korra quickly understood that if she would not do something, she could soon drown in the cold icy water.

"Oh no, you don't," spoke Korra as she grabbed the belly of the large sea predator, but in the process the creature bit her in the arm, and now pulled her even stronger into the sea abyss.

"Korra!" shouted Asami

"Wait here Asami, I am going to help her," spoke Tonraq as he jumped in the water. Asami ignored his order, and jump as well.

Meanwhile, Korra's eyes began to glow, and she quickly created a small air current underneath her. The tiger seal was confused at first, but continued to drag Korra into the icy abyss.

After the air current built up enough pressure, Korra propelled upwards, and together with the tiger seal, who was still holding her hand with its teeth, flew a few meters in the air, before falling on a nearby ice plank.

"Get off me," spoke Korra but the tiger seal did not want to let go of Korra's arm.

As Korra battled with the tiger seal, both Asami and Tonraq jumped on her ice plank and hit the tiger seal in its jaw. The creature released Korra's arm. Tonraq then quickly put a knife in the beast's jaw.

"Well, at least we will have some exotic meat tonight," spoke Tonraq proudly.

"Good job Korra, wow, this animal is so large," spoke Asami

"Oh no," spoke Korra as she looked in the water

"What is it Korra?" spoke Tonraq as Asami looked at where Korra was pointing.

"What are these large fish? " asked Asami

"A group of Dolphin Piranhas. They are known to kill and eat humans," spoke Tonraq as the first large fish jumped and landed on the ice plank and began trying to bite the group.

"They smelled Korra's blood. Prepare to battle," spoke Tonraq as he formed an ice spear from the cold water and stabbed the first Dolphin Piranha. More kept coming.

Next five fish swam towards the isolated piece of ice, and began hitting it, trying to break the ice. The moment they managed to break the ice, all hell broke loose.

"Asami! Dad!" screamed Korra as her loved ones began to battle with large monstrous fish. While the group managed to keep the first few fish at bay, more kept coming.

One fish grabbed Asami's arm, and another bit Asami's leg.

"Korra!" spoke Asami weakly as some water enter her mouth.

"No!" shouted Korra loudly as her eyes began to glow and suddenly the entire sector of the ocean with the radius of about ten meters froze. Ice spikes appeared and went through each Dolphin Piranha.

Korra then instinctively formed two ice swords and with a few movements cut the two fish that bit Asami. After that Korra fell on the ice.

"Korra, are you all right?" asked Asami as she looked at Korra's natural blue colored eyes.

"I, I think so. Shouldn't I be asking you this?" asked Korra as Asami smiled.

"Korra, Asami, I am sorry to interrupt, but it is getting cold. We should get back to the village. And check the catch," spoke Tonraq as Korra stood on the ice.

"Oh, wow, I caught this?" asked Korra

"You did. I thought you were in control of the Avatar State," spoke Asami

"I was, but I was thinking about saving your lives rather than catching food," spoke Korra

Korra extended her arms and sent some air, and then bent some water. She quickly realized that her other two elements had not returned.

"Its OK Korra, at least your Water Bending is back," reassured her Asami as Korra smiled.

Korra closed her eyes and then entered the Avatar State, quickly using the nearby water to lift the fish and collect them in one place. She then moved her arms and created a large boat out of surrounding water and ice.

"Lets go home," spoke Korra as the three people stood on the icy boat, which Korra propelled with her restored Water Bending. After the boat reached shore, Korra threw it on the ground, and continued moving it towards the compound.

The boat accelerated.

"Korra, watch out," cried Asami as she pointed at the compound wall. Korra felt tired, and she did not find strength to bend the wall as well.

"Jump," spoke Korra as the three people jumped out of the boat, while the boat hit the compound wall, and crashed into it.

"Tonraq, do you need any help?" asked Tarlok as he approached three people.

"I am fine. Tell the men that we just found a great catch," spoke Tonraq as three people went to change into warm clothes.

After they changed, the three people returned to the main house in the compound. "That was something," spoke Korra

"I agree, but next time we will use a more advanced boat of my design," spoke Asami

"Sami!"

"What? I wish to contribute more, and it would be easier to get fish that way," spoke Asami

"Korra," spoke Senna

"Yes, mom,"

"They have arrived," spoke Senna as she looked at the window. Indeed, three people entered the house. One of the people was a middle-aged man who looked slightly younger than Tonraq. The other two twin young adults, a boy and a girl.

"Hello Tonraq," spoke the man

"Brother," spoke Tonraq as he looked at his brother Unalaq.

"I thought we should meet before the festival. Hello Korra," spoke Unalaq as he greeted his niece.

"Uncle," spoke Korra

"I am Asami Sato," spoke Asami as she introduced herself

After the introductions, the group moved to the dining room. "Avatar Korra, it's good that we finally could spend some quality time, my niece. Your father apparently decided that it would be better for me not to visit my niece, so I did not spend much time with you during my prior visits," spoke Unalaq

"What do you want Unalaq?" asked Tonraq

"Always so impulsive, brother. Fine, lets talk about the reason I wanted to speak with your daughter. Korra, I hope you heard about various Dark Spirits getting restless," spoke Unalaq

"Well, I heard but I did not see any of them," spoke Korra

"I think we will all see them soon enough. Your father angered spirits many years ago, and they began to grow more and more restless. Lately, the spirits began to attack humans," spoke Unalaq

"I was not aware of that," spoke Korra.

The group began eating. "Look brother, Korra's friend here is so unlike our cousin, she is actually cultured," spoke Eska

"I agree, sis," spoke Desna as the twins stared at Asami.

"Eska, Desna," spoke Korra as she glared at her cousins.

"You know Korra, I heard about your relationship with Asami Sato," spoke Unalaq

"Asami is my girlfriend," spoke Korra as she looked at Asami and smiled at her friend.

"Asami is our family, and by extension yours," spoke Tonraq as he sensed the tension.

"Ah, yes. I heard that the two of you are together. Unfortunately, there is a problem," spoke Unalaq

"Excuse me?" spoke Korra as she raised her voice

"I understand that the two of you feel strong emotions towards each other, but such relationships are wrong. You see, unlike our sister tribe in the South, we always kept our traditions. Such relations are wrong. You might object of course, but the larger problem here is that such non traditional relationships contribute to spirits getting restless and aggressive," spoke Unalaq

"What!" cried Korra as she entered the Avatar State but before she was ready to destroy the building; Asami put her hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Korra, lets talk outside," spoke Asami as Korra nodded and the couple left.

"I swear Unalaq, if you destroy the wonderful bond my daughter has with Asami," spoke Tonraq

"Why would I do such a thing? Korra is a young smart woman, and she can make her own decisions. I just hope she would make right choices," spoke Unalaq

Meanwhile, Korra and Asami looked at each other. "Korra, don't worry. Unlike the Republic City, the Northern Water Tribe seems still to hold very traditional beliefs. I mean, only seventy years ago great Master Katara transformed their society to allow women to learn combat Water Bending. Don't worry about people who disapprove, for me it matters only that you love me," spoke Asami as a large smile appeared on Korra's face. The two ladies kissed.

A/N: next chapter, the Krew spends a day at the fair, Bolin meets Eska, Korra and Asami talk to Varrick, and Korra and Tenzin argue, a love triangle that does not involve Korra forms. I thought that since Korrasami began in Arc 1, Unalaq would be disapproving due to his conservatism.


	22. Spirit Attack

Chapter 22

Korra and Asami decided to visit their friends at the fair. When they arrived, Korra quickly noticed that the brothers were playing some game at the fair. "Mako, Bolin," greeted them Korra

"Oh hey Korra. Do you know who are those two lovely ladies?" asked Bolin as he pointed to the twins

"That's Desna and Eska, my cousins. Desna is a guy," mused Korra

"Are you trying to ask Eska out?" asked Asami

"What? I am a teenage boy, and I would love to be with some girl. I even feel jealous seeing you two being so happy together," spoke Bolin

"What about Opal? I thought you two had a connection?" asked Asami

"Oh no, I mean Opal is nice but she has four brothers. Anyway, wish me luck," spoke Bolin as he went to speak with Eska.

Korra grinned. "What?" asked Asami

"I bet Bolin will have a great time with my cousin. I wonder sometimes how we are even related," spoke Korra as the remaining members of the Team Avatar saw that Opal appeared.

"Hello, my name is Opal," introduced the young non-bender to the twins.

Korra watched at this in amusement.

"I think it is best if we go somewhere else right now," suggested Mako as the two women agreed, despite Korra wanting to observe how Bolin could spend time in the company of both Eska and Opal.

"Fine, lets eat some lunch," suggested Asami as the three remaining members of the Krew left the scene.

They arrived into a small cafeteria, and soon sat at a table next to a window. A waiter arrived, and gave the menus.

"Any recommendations? And I mean, anything good besides the noodles?" asked Mako

"Arctic hen seems nice," spoke Asami, as she remembered one of Korra's favorite meals.

"Alright, we will take two portions of five flavored soup, an Arctic hen, and sea weed noodles," spoke Korra as she waited for Mako to decide what to eat, since Korra knew what Asami would eat.

"I would just share the Arctic hen," spoke Mako

"Very well. Your food will be here shortly. Thanks for choosing our restaurant, Princess Avatar Korra," spoke the waiter as he left the table.

"Princess?" asked Mako

"Uh," began Korra, "Well, my uncle is the Chief, so that technically makes me a Princess. It is strange though for people to refer to me as a Princess though,"

"I like it, you are my own lovely Princess," smiled Asami as the two ladies kissed.

"You dork," spoke Korra as the three friends began talking.

"So, how do you like your job, Mako?" asked Asami

"I like it a lot, although I would prefer to actually be a detective," replied Mako, "I still wonder how Chief Beifong allowed me to leave,"

"First, this is your first vacation in a while, and second, I told Lin that I could use a bodyguard," smiled Asami

"Smooth, Madam President," spoke Korra

"Well, I wanted the whole Team Avatar to visit the South Pole," The soups arrived, and the group paused their conversation.

Later, as the three friends waited for the hen, Asami spoke.

"You know, I bet that Chief Unalaq is playing some game. He seems to be some sort of Traditionalist, and it is possible he wants the South to embrace the old traditions," spoke Asami

"Are you serious? I know my Uncle is very old minded, but to actually force his will," spoke Korra

"I think it is possible, but how would he do it without any military involved?" asked Mako

"He might employ the military," suggested Asami

After the lunch was over, Mako stood up. "I will check on how Bolin is doing," spoke Mako as he left the two women.

"Alright, what do you want to do next," asked Korra

"I wanted to speak to Varrick actually," spoke Asami as Korra nodded, and the girlfriends walked towards the large ship that belonged to the businessman.

"Hello, can I speak to Varrick?" asked Asami as the two women entered the ship.

"Nice to meet you again, President Sato. Avatar Korra, my pleasure," a woman greeted the couple, as she led them to Varrick's room.

"Observe, I will not show you my powers of flight," spoke Varrick as he concentrated and made a gesture.

"See, I rose in the air," spoke Varrick as people clapped.

"Um, no you didn't. You need to be an actual Air Bender to do rise in the air, like this," spoke Korra as she bent the air currents underneath and rose successfully in the air. Meanwhile, Asami slapped herself in the face.

"What? And why nobody told me? You are fired," spoke Varrick to the man who supposedly taught him how to fly.

"Avatar Korra, I presume," spoke Varrick

"Yup, that's me. And this is my girlfriend Asami Sato," spoke Korra

"Hello again, President Sato," spoke Varrick as he shook her hand.

"I did not come to visit you as a President but as a fellow Business person," spoke Asami before she was interrupted.

"It can wait. Zhu Li, do the thing," spoke Varrick as his assistant ran and activated the camera.

"Now, observe," spoke Varrick as he showed the picture of a mowing ostrich horse.

"You got to admit that this is great," spoke Korra

"Yes, I can see that, but I am here to speak with you on business related things," spoke Asami as Varrick leaned a bit closer and began staring at Asami. The young woman was confused at first, but then stared back.

"We have a deal," spoke Varrick as he stood up, and people clapped.

"Well, that went better than I expected," spoke Korra

"And why is that?" smiled Asami

"I thought I actually ruined everything," smiled Korra

"Don't worry sweetie, you did no such thing," smiled Asami as she then looked where Varrick was.

"When would you like to discuss the particular details?" asked Asami

"Lets do it tomorrow during lunch time," suggested Varrick. Before he left, he approached Korra.

"You know, I could use some help in making new movers. Do you know anyone who would be interested? Imagine: a warrior of the South, fighting evil villains," spoke Varrick

"I think Bolin actually might be interested. I will tell him to speak with you," spoke Korra as the couple left the ship.

As Korra and Asami walked, a large dark blue body with large yellow eyes attacked them. The creature pushed them into the water. "Korra, what is this?" asked Asami as the young couple quickly climbed out of the water.

"I don't know, I guess it is a Dark Spirit. Hold on," spoke Korra as she rose in the air and sent water at the creature. The attack did now slow the creature down; it only apparently made it angrier.

"Get back, it only wants to fight me," spoke Korra as she sent sharp ice projectiles at the creature. The attacks did not work either.

The creature flew at Korra, pinned the Avatar down, and looked menacingly at her. Korra angrily used her foot and hit the creature, which once again just made the creature more destructive.

The dark blue creature noticed Asami and flew at jumped at her, before grabbing Asami and lifting the young non-bender above the ground.

Asami knew how to fight, even against benders. She knew she could defend herself well against almost any threat, but this was something else. This creature did not even react to Korra's bending attacks, so Asami reasoned her own martial arts skills would be useless. For the first time in forever Asami truly felt helpless.

"Let her go," spoke Korra as she entered the Avatar State and using Air Bending rose in the air before punching the dark spirit. It released Asami, who fell on the snow.

The spirit looked at Korra and then jumped at a nearby building, before at another. Korra rose in the air and using a water whip, grabbed the creature, before throwing it away.

The monster for some reason decided to ignore both Korra and Asami, and now instead began to demolish various small buildings.

Korra glared, but before she could do anything, the monster stopped. Water began circling around the Dark Spirit before turning into a glowing yellow light, finally dispersing the creature.

"Uncle? How?" spoke shocked Korra.

"I told you the Spirits have been attacking people, and now they are targeting settlements. This madness has to end. Korra, I need your help," spoke Unalaq

"What do you want me to do?" asked Korra

"I need you to open the Southern Portal and release spirits into the world, reconnecting the Material and Spiritual Worlds. I also think you should at the very least break up with your current obsession, since it is especially important for the Avatar to follow the traditions," spoke Unalaq

"I will help you, wait, what? You want me to do what?" asked Korra

"I just told you what you should do, not what I will make you do. Your strange interest in that city woman will make spirits specifically target you," spoke Unalaq

"Korra?" asked Asami

"No, I am not breaking up with you!" spoke Korra

"Break up?" asked puzzled Asami as she now listed to the conversation between Unalaq and Korra.

"Now listen here Unalaq. I will help you with opening the Southern Portal, but you are wrong to assume that my relationship with Asami is wrong," spoke Korra as Tenzin and Tonraq arrived on the scene.

"Korra, is everything alright? We heard there was an attack," spoke Tonraq

"I am fine. Don't worry about it, dad. Unalaq just told me that the spirits are getting restless, and that he wished for me to open the Southern Spirit Portal," spoke Korra

"I also told my niece that her relationship with this woman is wrong and the spirits will attack them because of it," spoke Unalaq

"Wrong? What's wrong about two people loving each other? I know about the importance of keeping traditions, but this is plain bigotry," spoke Tenzin.

"Don't say I have not warned you," spoke Unalaq, "I will wait for you to join me tonight to open the Southern Portal,"

Korra nodded, although she knew that she would only help her uncle to free the spirits. "I need to meditate," spoke Korra as she left the group. Korra sat on the snow and concentrated, meeting Aang. Meanwhile. Asami sat next to Korra and watched over Korra's body.

"Aang?" asked Korra as she saw her former life in the Spirit World.

"Hello Korra," spoke Aang

"Aang, my Uncle wants to reunite the Spirits and the Mortal World. He keeps telling me people should follow the old traditions. I wanted to know, do you know if it is wrong to not follow some traditions? I am very confused, " asked Korra

"Is this about you and Asami?" asked Aang, "Look Korra, traditions are good, but they can change. A few years after I defeated Ozai, my friends and I visited one village, where I fought with a spirit. I learned during that trip that traditions could change. I do know, however, that the reunification of both Material and Spirit Worlds would be a good idea. A Guru once told me that the divisions among the nations are an illusion, and later I decided to create the Republic City as a symbol that all nations can live happily together," spoke Aang

"Thank you for your advice," smiled Korra and returned to her body.

"So," spoke Asami

"I just learned that my Uncle is wrong. Surely, I will help to open the spirit world, but I think it was just a coincidence that the spirit attacked us. I think my Uncle just got stuck up in old traditions that he does not show any willingness to change," spoke Korra

"I love you," spoke Korra

"I love you too," spoke Asami as the two kissed.

Bolin interrupted their kiss.

"Korra! Asami! Help, I don't know what to do!"

"Bolin?"

"Please help me!" spoke the Earth Bender

A/N: more tensions between Korra and Unalaq. Next chapter: Korra opens the portal, Korra and Tenzin argue, Tenzin leaves, and the Civil War begins.


	23. Southern Lights

Chapter 23

"Bolin?" asked Korra her friend.

"Korra, Asami, I have a problem. I thought Eska was nice, but I found that she actually terrifies me. I also thought more about Opal and that I should perhaps ask her out instead, but I am just scared of telling Eska," began Bolin.

"Just tell her how you feel," spoke Asami as Bolin looked at her.

"I don't think it would be this easy," spoke Bolin as Korra hugged to comfort her friend.

"Korra, are you ready to go with me to the Southern Portal and open it?" asked Unalaq.

Korra stared at her uncle. She was unsure. Granted, she knew she needed to go, but she disliked the comments she received about Asami.

"Fine, if you want, you can take your friends with you. All of them," spoke Unalaq as Tonraq and Tenzin approached the man.

"Korra already has a teacher, and she will not be going without me," spoke Tonraq as he glared at his brother.

"Korra, I suggest you train more in Air Bending. You need to practice your skills. While you can bend air, you are still far from being a master," spoke Tenzin.

"Dad, I should decide what I will do. Don't be over protective," spoke Korra.

"Knowing my brother, he is over protective. Do you know that it was my brother, and Master Tenzin who put you in the compound?" asked Unalaq

"I thought Aang told you to do this," spoke Korra

"I did what I thought was best for you. I wanted to protect you," spoke Tonraq

"Well, thanks dad, but I can protect myself," Korra quickly replied.

"Korra,"

"Save it Tenzin. I found a new teacher. I guess this is where our journey ends," spoke Korra as Tenzin looked at her with sadness.

"Very well, it was my pleasure working with you, Avatar Korra," spoke Tenzin as he left her.

The group climbed into snow vehicles, and began driving them. They drove the vehicles for a day, before setting a quick camp, where they sat around a fire.

"Dad, what's going on, why do you not get along with your brother?" asked Korra as the group looked at Tonraq.

"Korra, I did not want you to find it this way, but I was banished from the North many years ago," spoke Tonraq

"You were what? Why?" asked Korra

"He was banished because he attacked bandits, who were hiding in the spiritual woods, and destroyed much of it. The spirits were angry, and went on a rampage, but I managed to pacify them. Still, much damage had been done, and my father banished Tonraq from the Northern Water Tribe," spoke Unalaq

"Dad? How could you hide such a thing from me?" asked Korra angrily

"I just wanted to protect you, Korra," spoke Tonraq as he looked at his daughter.

"I need some air," spoke Korra as she stood up and walked away from the campsite.

The Avatar stood on a small hill; the young woman looked at the icy desert, thinking about the lies her father told her.

"Korra?" asked Asami, as she approached her girlfriend.

"Asami, please get back to the campsite, or you will freeze," spoke Korra worryingly.

"Don't worry, it's not as cold as you say it is. Feel free to share what's on your mind, I could help," suggested Asami

"Asami, I, I cannot believe that my father lied to me. I don't know what to think. I love him, he is my father, but I feel betrayed. It turns out my dad not only lied about his past, he also lied about the reason why I lived at the compound all these years," spoke Korra

"Korra, it is only natural that your dad would be protective over you," spoke Asami

"Are you taking his side now?" spoke Korra somewhat angrily.

"What? No. Oh Korra, please don't think of it as sides. I understand that your father wanted to protect you; I mean any parent would want to do so, but fact remains he lied for why he kept you in the compound. He should have told you the truth," spoke Asami as she hugged Korra

"Asami, thank you for helping me. I am glad we are together," smiled Korra as she hugged Asami as well. The ladies stood on the snow for a few minutes while hugging each other before they decided to return to the camp.

When they returned to camp, it was completely trashed. Their equipment lay everywhere. "What happened here?" asked Korra

"Your father happened. Clearly, spirits still remember that he disturbed their sanctuary many years ago. They will come again, I am sure of it," spoke Unalaq

"Korra, we must leave this place. It's getting too dangerous," spoke Tonraq cautiously.

"Now, we cannot leave. The Winter Solstice is tomorrow, and this is the only time in a year when the Avatar can open the spirit portals, since the material and the spirit world align closely during this time," spoke Unalaq

"Dad, you must leave," spoke Korra as a tear escaped her eye.

"Korra, I," spoke Tonraq as he sighed, and took one scooter, before driving away from the group.

"Now, lets continue our journey," spoke Unalaq as the group continued their trip. They soon reached the Southern Portal. Korra left, and journeyed to the portal, where she battled a group of rogue dark spirits, and finally opened the Southern Spirit Portal.

"Well done, Korra," spoke Unalaq as Korra returned to the group. The group then travelled back the Southern Water Tribe.

"Korra, these lights are beautiful," spoke Asami as she observed the Southern Lights.

"I agree. Korra, you made one step towards bring balance to both the material and the spirit world. I think the spirits will grow more peaceful now," smiled Unalaq as he looked at his niece.

When the group returned to the town, Unalaq left the teenagers, as he went to check how his subjects were doing.

As the Team Avatar exited the snow vehicles, a young woman spotted Bolin. "Bolin!" spoke Opal as she approached the group, and hugged Bolin.

"Oh, hey Opal," spoke Bolin as the young non-bender hugged him.

"Why are you hugging this woman, my turtle duck?" asked Eska as she formed an ice wall between Bolin and Opal.

"I," began Bolin as Korra, Asami, and Mako took a few steps back.

"Bolin?" asked Opal, not sure how to react.

"Oh, hi Opal. Opal, this is Eska, Eska, this is Opal," spoke Bolin as Eska glared at him.

"Turtle duck, why do you associate with this woman?" asked Eska as ice formed on her hands.

"Bolin, what does Eska want? I just wanted to talk," spoke Opal as Eska launched herself at the non-bender, and tried to stab her, but an ice wall formed between her and Opal.

Eska looked at confusion, and quickly turned the ice into water. After she did that, the Princess saw that Korra stood in front of her.

"Look, I can see you might be jealous, but you cannot attack Opal," spoke Korra as she looked at her cousin

"She wants to steal my Turtle duck," spoke Eska as she saw Opal and threw an ice dagger at her. Korra again blocked the attack and then grabbed Eska.

"Seriously, stop," spoke Korra as Eska tried to get free, since she really wanted to attack Opal.

"Guys, I think we should talk," suggested Asami, as Korra agreed with her. The group went to a restaurant, and sat at a table. Opal and Eska sat at the opposite sides of the table. Korra was glad that the restaurant did not have much water that her cousin could weaponize against Opal.

"Now we can deal with this issue in a civil manner. What is going on, Eska?" Korra asked her cousin, as she looked at the two women.

"This woman wants to steal my Bolin," spoke Eska, as Bolin looked at Korra nervously.

"I just wanted to talk to him. Bolin is my friend," defended herself Opal, "But if you don't want me to be here, its fine, and I will leave,"

"Nobody is leaving. I want to resolve this issue," Korra stood up and looked at the two young women, "Look, Bolin is very inexperienced with relationships, and he does not know what to do,"

"Hey!"

"Shut up Bo," spoke Korra. Bolin tried to say something, but Asami lightly hit his arm.

"As the Avatar, I feel it is my duty to resolve this dispute. I also don't want my friends to try and hurt each other. I think since Bolin is still quite unsure about his feelings, he should slow down and first just be friend with the both of you. I think you should get to know each other,"

"I like that," spoke Bolin quickly

"And Eska, please don't attack other people if you are jealous. This is not healthy," spoke Korra as Eska just glared, before she nodded lightly.

"Good, now I think you two should shake hands," spoke Korra as Opal immediately extended her hand. Korra saw that Opal was very friendly, and she probably genuinely wanted to be friends with the two people. Eska was more hesitant, but eventually she extended her hand as well, and the two young women shook hands.

"Nice. Now, I suggest you three go and attend the festival," suggested Korra as she grinned. The Avatar notices Bolin's horrified face.

"Could you please look after your siblings?" Korra asked both Mako and Desna

"I will, Korra. I always took care of Bolin," nodded Mako as he left.

"I agree with the Fire Bender. I will look after my sister, as she is prone to jealousy. Don't worry, cousin, I think we will manage the lovebirds," spoke Desna as he followed Mako.

Korra and Asami were the only ones left sitting at the table. "Asami," spoke Korra as her girlfriend, and President Asami Sato, leaned closer and kissed Korra.

'"You are such a wonderful person. You managed to deal with the problem before it could turn into something ugly," spoke Asami

"Thanks," spoke Korra as she blushed, "I feel sorry for Bolin, being a part of a love triangle is hard. Can you imagine if you and I were in a love triangle?"

"I agree, that would be horrible," agreed Asami as the pair stood up from the table and exited the restaurant.

Later that day, Unalaq requested to speak with Korra. Asami joined. The three journeyed to the hill, where Unalaq showed Korra a view to the harbor.

"Korra, I am really proud of you. You did the right thing by opening the Southern Portal," spoke Unalaq

"Thank you Uncle," spoke Korra as she noticed a fleet of Northern Water Tribe ships entering the harbor, and creating a blockade.

'What are the Northern Troops doing here?" asked Korra

" You see, opening the portal was just the first step. To fully reunite our Tribes, much work needs to be done," spoke Unalaq as the Northern Troops soon exited the ship and landed on the ground.

Asami realized what would happen very soon. "Unalaq, I must warn you to treat carefully, or you might end up in an international accident," spoke Asami as the man looked at her.

"President Asami Sato, I doubt you should worry much about this. I am the Chief of both Northern and Southern Water Tribe, and all I want is to reunite our sister tribes. The Southern Tribe ignored our sacred traditions for a long time, and I plan to place it on a righteous path," spoke Unalaq as Asami looked at him.

The President of the Republic City did not like Unalaq. Asami made a mental note to provide help for those people in the South that Unalaq would unjustly punish. Asami decided to speak to Varrick about this man, as she wanted to know more about Unalaq if she were to help in any way to the Southern Water Tribe.

A/N: And so the Civil Wars begin. Asami's role as the President of the Republic City will play an important role in this arc, since she has a lot of political power; Asami is on an equal footing with Unalaq and he cannot easily dismiss her complaints. This is not the end of the Boleska/Bopal love triangle.

Also, any suggestions whether I should skip Korra's visit to the Spirit World? I think there will be a lot of things going on without Korra and Jinora's visit to the Spirit World.

I plan to have a very action packed finale to the act 2.

I would also appreciate comments, and suggestions of future sub plots.


	24. Civil Wars

Chapter 24

Within a few days, the tensions in the Southern Water Tribe began to rise. Unalaq's fleet continued the blockade, and no ship was able to leave the harbor. The presence of the Northern troops created much resentment in the native population.

Korra and Asami were casually walking on a street, when they saw that some kid threw water at the Northern soldier. "Watch out kid," spoke the soldier as he formed an ice projectile and threatened the kid.

The ice melted. "What's going on here?" asked Korra as she observed the situation.

"Everything was fine until that brat threw water at me. I am taking him in," spoke the soldier.

An ice wall formed between the soldiers and the civilian population, "My name is Avatar Korra, and I will not tolerate infighting among our sister tribes," spoke Korra

"Tell it to the troops! They are invading our homeland," spoke some civilian

"We are here on the Chief's orders to reclaim our land. We have authority to arrest anyone who does not comply," spoke another soldier

Korra used air bending to rise into the air. "Listen up people, nobody will be fighting," spoke Korra as she entered the Avatar State.

The soldiers glared, as they did not want to deal with the Avatar, since they knew she was Unalaq's niece and his student. So, since they did not want to antagonize the Avatar any further, the soldiers left.

"You are a horrible Avatar!" spoke one civilian

"Why could not you help your people?" asked another

Korra descended on the ground and looked at the civilians in disbelief. "It's fine Korra, lets get out of here. I think we might need to talk to your Uncle," suggested Asami as the two girlfriends left.

"Asami, I don't understand what I should do. The Northern Troops don't like me, and the Southerners dislike me for not doing anything," spoke Korra

"Korra, look, I know this will be difficult, but you need to be patient. We need to resolve this issue in the most peaceful manner as possible. If everything else fails, I could help you by using my authority to threaten sanctions and provide relief to the South," spoke Asami

"Thank you, I agree, I think it would be a good idea to speak with my Uncle, and see what he thinks," spoke Korra as Asami smiled.

The two ladies journeyed to large house where Unalaq was staying. "State your name," spoke a guard

"I am Avatar Korra, and I am Chief Unalaq's niece," spoke Korra, "I am here on an official business,"

"And my name is President Asami Sato of the Republic City, and I am here on a diplomatic mission," spoke Asami as the guard looked at the two women before allowing them to enter.

As the couple was walking in the hallway, they saw Eska and Desna. "How are you?" asked Korra but her female cousin ignored her and walked away.

"Forgive my sister, she is still not over the fact she is not together with that uncultured Earth Bender from the Republic City," spoke Desna as he followed his sister.

"My cousins are so creepy," complained Korra

"Hey, at least you have a family," spoke Asami

"I am so sorry, I did not mean to hurt your feelings. I mean, I know that," began Korra

"Relax, I know you did not mean it that way, but I think you should be happy that you have family. I would recommend to at least try to actually befriend your twin cousins," spoke Asami as the two young women approached Unalaq's office. Korra knocked.

"Come in," spoke Unalaq as the two ladies entered.

"Hello Korra, President Sato," spoke Chief Unalaq as the couple sat on chairs, facing the Chief.

"How may I help you, Korra?" asked Unalaq

"Uncle, I know that you told me that you want to bring balance to our two tribes, and to reunite them, but I saw that tensions began to rise between your troops and the civilian population here," spoke Korra in concern

"Korra, look, from the moment I decided to reunite our tribes, I knew that there would be some resistance. It is inevitable. Some people always resist change, and I will deal with this. The people of the Southern Water Tribe will soon see why I am correct in wanting to reunite the two tribes. Some people will not welcome it, and unfortunately I will have to arrest them. But don't worry, I plan to arrest only troublemakers who actively attack and harass my troops," spoke Unalaq

"Thank you, Uncle, I just think I am not doing much," spoke Korra

"Korra, I know you might feel bad about not helping the Southern Tribe, but as the Avatar you must remain neutral and see both sides of the story, and not actively endorse one side or another," spoke Unalaq as the two ladies left.

"Why do I feel like that Unalaq's advice was not helpful?" asked Korra

"I think he is wrong. I don't know much about all this Avatar stuff, but if he is indeed correct and the Avatar cannot actively endorse one side or another, I will help the South in your place. I feel that Unalaq is wrong in wanting to fuse the two tribes so quickly in such a manner, but we cannot do much right now, because whether we like it or not, Unalaq is still technically the Chief of the both Water Tribes," spoke Asami

"I know. Thank you Asami for your help," spoke Korra as the two young women arrived Korra's home, where they saw a meeting, where Varrick and Tonraq seemed to be most outspoken people.

"Hello Korra, Asami" spoke Tonraq as Korra and Asami entered the house.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked the Avatar

"What's going on? You tell me, since Chief Unalaq is teaching you whatever weird thing he is teaching," spoke Varrick as he stared at Korra

"Varrick, please leave my daughter out of this," spoke Tonraq

"No, that's alright. What do you want, Varrick? And for the record, Unalaq is my spiritual teacher, but I don't fully agree with his plans," spoke Korra as the young couple sat next to Tonraq.

"What I want? I want for my ship to leave the harbor! I have lots of fish to sell, and its just sitting there in the cargo bay. If the blockade does not end soon, I will have a lot of rotten fish. Seriously, I need to sell that fish. And what's to stop Unalaq to tell what cookies we have to eat, or what cloths we should wear," spoke Varrick

"What are you saying, Varrick?" asked Tonraq

"I am saying that the two tribes are going to war, and we need to be prepared for it," spoke the man as he observed the other people in the house.

"That's silly, my Uncle would never let a Civil War to happen between our sister tribes," spoke Korra

"I actually agree with Varrick on this," spoke Asami

"You do?" spoke surprised Korra

"She does?" asked Varrick

"Look, I can already see the tensions between the Northern troops and the population of the Southern Water Tribe," spoke Asami as she stood and looked at the people in the house.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Tonraq

"As some of you may know, the Republic City is home to many benders and non-benders, and a few months ago Amon exploited the tensions and used Equalists to cease power. I experiences one Civil War, I know when the tensions are high, and I sense that the two tribes are on a brink of it. Even though we defeated Equalists, we all lost something. I lost a lot during that year," spoke Asami

"See? Even Miss Sato agrees with me. Seriously, we need to do something about this. I also can see that the Civil War will start very soon. But, I think we don't need to just wait for the spark to ignite and cause the Civil War, we need to actually cause it to happen and defeat Unalaq and send him away from our Tribe," spoke Varrick

"No, we will not be the first aggressors," spoke Tonraq, "If we start this conflict, we will alienate many otherwise sympathetic people to us,"

"And meanwhile the Evil Unalaq will keep tightening his grip over our tribe, and make sure we cannot even rebel after some point," spoke Varrick

"I can help," spoke Korra

"Sorry Avatar, but I doubt people will actively want to work with you, given your connections to their hated enemy," spoke Varrick

"Korra, I know you want to help, but both you and I don't actually know whether you can help. I mean, we don't know whether the Avatar has to be neutral here," spoke Asami

"I know that, but I want to help! And Avatar does not need to be always neutral; I just realized that. I mean, Aang fought Fire Lord Ozai, where he did not take a neutral stance but actually fought Ozai," spoke Korra

"Ozai, like his father, and grandfather, was a horrible man, who committed atrocities. Unlike Ozai, your Uncle just brought his troops and you might need to stay neutral. I don't know whether it is true or not, but lets just not risk it," spoke Asami as Korra reluctantly nodded

"Korra, I doubt the conflict will escalate into a Civil War soon," spoke Tonraq

"Doubt?" asked Varrick

"Look, while Korra cannot help much, I can. I have a lot of authority, and if needed, the Republic City will side with the Southern Water Tribe," spoke Asami

"Thank you Asami," nodded Tonraq

Korra and Asami continued listening to the conversations in the meeting, before leaving the house. The couple decided to check up on their friends to see what they were doing.

"Hello Bo, Mako," spoke Korra as the Krew reunited again.

"Korra, please help me. Even though we are not together anymore, Eska still creeps me out. She even asked me tonight when our engagement would be," spoke Bolin

"Bo, I think you need to try the best noodles in the Southern Water Tribe. Come, it will help," smiled Korra as she brought her friends to a restaurant, where Korra ordered some noodles. Bolin tried the noodles, and then quickly ate the entire entrée.

Mako raised an eyebrow. "What? I am a growing boy," spoke Bolin in his defense as Korra laughed.

"It's nice to have at least short periods of time when we all can spend time together," spoke Asami

"I agree! We are the New Team Avatar!" smiled Bolin as he placed his hand on his stomach. Korra grinned.

"Oh no, you wont," spoke Mako as Korra ordered more food.

After their small party was over, Korra returned home, where she only found her mother. "Mom, where is Dad?" asked Korra

"Korra, when you left, Varrick continued to advocate for a rebellion," spoke Senna

"I cannot believe it, Dad is in a rebellion? I thought he did not want to be strike first against the North, but only to defend," spoke Korra

"Korra, listen," began Senna as Korra quickly ran away from the house, and went to warn Unalaq. When Korra arrived, she saw trashed palace, and many men lying on the floor.

"Uncle?" asked Korra as she fought the bandits quickly, before defeating them.

"How could you do it, dad?" asked Korra as she threw the leader of the gang on the snow, only to find out it was not her father who led this small group of bandits.

"Thank you Korra. I could have handled the situation, but I appreciate the help. These traitors will rot in prison for the rest of their lives," spoke Unalaq

"But don't you think that's harsh?"

"What do you want me to do? Set them free?" asked Unalaq

"No, but at least give them a trial," spoke Korra

"Very well," agreed Unalaq as Korra left the palace.

Korra was very surprised to found learn that while her dad did not participate in the attack on her Uncle, Unalaq still arrested her parents.

A/N: Next chapter: The Trial. Korra is angry at the whole situation, Varrick suggests bribing the judge, while Asami gets pissed.


	25. SWT Trial

Chapter 25

After Unalaq reassured Korra that he would give her parents a fair trial, the Avatar left to speak with her friends. She knew that she needed Asami's help, and others could also provide some helpful advice.

When Korra arrived, she saw that the Team Avatar was sitting in the room. "Hey Korra," spoke Asami

"My parents were arrested," spoke Korra

"What?" spoke the other three members of the team Avatar

"You heard me. Apparently my Uncle thinks that they are traitors and he put them on a trial with the other people he considers rebels," spoke Korra, "I feel so helpless, how good an Avatar am I that I cannot help my own family?"

"That's nonsense Korra, you are a great Avatar. You already stopped the Equalists. You can resolve this conflict as well," spoke Asami

"Yes Korra. We will help you," spoke Bolin

"Thank you guys," spoke Korra, "I just wish I could do something about this. I am out of the ideas,"

Suddenly the doors opened, and Eska and Desna entered the room with a few guards. "We are looking for Varrick," spoke Eska

"Father wants him to stand trial," commented Desna as the guards looked around, but found no traces of Varrick.

"We will see you again. Boyfriend, bow to me," spoke Eska

"But I am not," began Bolin

"Boyfriend!" Eska raised her voice

"Yes, mighty Eska," spoke Bolin as he dropped on the ground and bowed to the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Let's leave them, sister," spoke Desna as Eska nodded and the two left,

"Bolin, you cannot have her treat you like this," spoke Asami as Bolin stood up.

"But Eska is soo scary," spoke Bolin

"Look Bolin, I will help you deal with my cousin, but we are currently have bigger problems," spoke Korra as Bolin nodded

"You should run as fast as you could from her," spoke Varrick from somewhere, but the group could not see him.

"Varrick? Where are you?" asked Asami as the bear's mouth opened, and Varrick showed his face.

"Varrick," spoke Bolin,

"You can come out, the coast is clear," spoke Mako

"No way Mister. I won't until it is one hundred and thirty seven percent safe," spoke Varrick as he chuckled

"I need to finalize our agreement," spoke Asami

"We can do it later. I need to first go to the Republic City," spoke the man as he then looked at Bolin

"Hey Bolin, I heard that Unalaq arrested my fellow rebels. I need your help," spoke Varrick as the stuffed platypus bear lifted its tail and a thick stack of yuans dropped on the ground.

"Wow, that a lot of money. What do I need this for?" asked Bolin

"Bribery of course! There is always someone who will look another way if you give them enough yuans," smiled Varrick

"No," spoke Asami

"No?" asked Varrick

"Asami?" questioned Korra

"I said no. If we are going to resolve this Civil War we need to do it in a right way. I did not become a President only to become a participant in shady deals," spoke Asami

"Asami's right, we need to do what's right. Unalaq reassured me that he appointed the most fair and responsible judge," spoke Korra

"I sincerely doubt this. Has Unalaq appointed defense? Has he," began Asami

"Okay, I get it, you are the President of the Republic City, but I like my freedom, thank you very much," spoke Varrick

"Well, when you put it this way," began Bolin

"Bro, I agree with Asami and Korra," spoke Mako

"If we will not bribe anyone, what are we going to do?" asked Korra

"Honey, let me do the talking. I am sure that Unalaq could not do anything. But first, we need Varrick," spoke Asami as Korra nodded

"Why do you need me? I wont come out," spoke Varrick

"Fine, but if you want us to leave you in the heart of Unalaq's forces," began Asami as the bear dropped on the ground, and Varrick quickly climbed out. Zhu Li followed him.

"You were in there with your assistant?" quested Bolin as Asami looked at him.

"Not the time, bro," spoke Mako

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Varrick as Asami took a pair of handcuffs from her pocket and put them on Varrick.

"Wait a minute," spoke Varrick

"Now, trust me, and I will get all of us out of here," spoke Asami

"Where did you get these?" asked Mako

"Well, I saw them in one shop, and bought them for private use," spoke Asami as Korra's face turned into a tomato.

"You know what? I don't even want to know," spoke Mako as he looked away.

"Bolin, Mako, go and find the two Beifongs and meet us at the courthouse. Korra, Varrick, Zhu Li, you are coming with me. Don't worry, I have a plan," smiled Asami

Bolin and Mako nodded and left the room. "Are you sure about this, Asami?" asked Korra

"Yes, I cannot lose this. And Varrick, in case anyone decided to attack you," spoke Asami as she showed her glove to Varrick.

"I like it. You are so devious. You should sell this. Believe me, you would make so much profit. I can help you with that," grinned Varrick as Asami grabbed his hand.

"Let's go," spoke Asami as the group left the room, and journeyed to the courthouse.

When they arrived, the guards immediately noticed Varrick. "It's Varrick, get him," spoke one of the guards as they jumped, only to be stunned with low electric charge.

"Senna, you are free to go," spoke the judge as Korra burst into the room.

"Uncle," spoke Korra loudly

"Hello Korra, it's so nice that you could finally make it. Come in, you are just in time to witness the main portion of the trial I promised you," spoke Unalaq, "Oh, and thank you for bringing Varrick to me,"

"Asami?" asked Korra

"Please, let me do the talking," spoke Asami again, as Korra nodded. The couple then approached the front rows of the courtroom.

"Let the trial continue," spoke the judge

"Objection," spoke Asami loudly enough for the judge to hear

"Overruled," spoke the judge

"No, you wont overrule me," spoke Asami as she approached the bench.

"Quiet there, child," spoke the judge

"No, I will not stand quiet while you carry out injustice," spoke Asami as the judge decided to listen to this.

"I am listening,"

"What are the charges against these people?" asked Asami

"They conspired against the Chief. That's treason," spoke the judge, "As the matter of fact, I call Avatar Korra to the stand,"

Korra approached the judge. "State your name," spoke the man

"My name is Avatar Korra, and I am daughter of Tonraq and Senna," spoke Korra

"Chief Unalaq learned about a conspiracy to overthrow him. Where did the meeting of rebel leaders take place?" asked the judge

"In my parent's home," spoke Korra as she looked on the ground. Bolin, Mako and the two Beifongs looked sadly at the Avatar.

"That really won't help them," spoke Mako as the four young adults continued to observe the trial.

"I have a question for you. Who were the people who attended that meeting? Granted, Korra was there, but she then saved her Uncle," grinned Asami. Korra raised an eyebrow.

"I will tell this to you, young girl, even though I don't have to. Everyone at the defendant's table participated in the conspiracy, although it is clear that Senna is not guilty. That leaves Varrick, who Avatar Korra helped to capture," spoke the judge

"Hey, you slimy," spoke Varrick loudly

"Silence," spoke the judge

"You are mistaken," spoke Asami as she smiled, "Because, if my memory is correct, I also attend that meeting," spoke Asami

"What are you doing Asami?" asked Korra

"Don't worry, I know what I am doing," spoke Asami as a ten guards approached her.

"Now, you wouldn't want to touch me," grinned Asami

"And why is that?" asked Chief Unalaq as he approached Asami, showing to his guards that they should not advance.

"That's because you don't want to start an international war, not just a Civil War," spoke Asami

"International War?" asked Unalaq

"Let it be clear. My name is Asami Sato, President of the Republic City. If you even touch me, the Republic City will declare war against you," spoke Asami, "And if you think you could just capture me before I make it to my city, well, I would take you all down. And I have friends,"

Unalaq and Asami glared at each other. "Fine. Avatar Korra, I promised you a fair trail, and I will keep it. Since Asami Sato here is from the Republic City, she is free to go," spoke Unalaq

"But, I am not going alone," spoke Asami

"Yes you will. You are not from the Water Tribes, but they are," spoke Unalaq

"I don't care really. As a ruler of a nation, I give political asylum to everyone who you accused of treason, cause you and I both know that these charges are weak, cause they never even intended to be the first to strike, unlike you, who basically invaded their homeland," smiled Asami

"This is not over," spoke Unalaq as he glared back.

"I know. But for now, we are leaving," spoke the young woman as she walked away from the stand.

"It's alright, you are safe," spoke Asami as she helped the defendants to stand up.

"Thank you Asami," spoke Korra as she hugged her girlfriend

"You are welcome. Lets leave this place," spoke Asami as the two walked to the entrance, with the others joining them.

The group then walked towards Varrick's boat. "Where are you going with them?" asked a guard, as the group entered the harbor.

"I am the President of the Republic City, and they are under my protection," smiled Asami as she activated her electric glove to scare away the guards.

The group of many people climbed onto the large boat. "Thanks for getting us out of this mess, Miss Sato," spoke Varrick as he went to sail the ship.

The boat began exiting the waters of the Southern Water Tribe. At first the Northern navy did not let them pass, but soon the ships created an opening, and the vessel exited the port.

As the ship was swimming, Korra met up with Asami, her parents, and the other rebel leaders. "I promise you will resolve this conflict, but for now we need to get back to the Republic City," spoke Korra

"I agree. We need to form a strategy on what to do in this complex situation. Meanwhile, you are all welcome to stay at the Republic City, " spoke Asami as others agreed with hear.

Asami exited the cabin, and walked on the ship's deck, looking in the water. As she observed the scenery, Tonraq approached her. "Asami Sato," spoke Tonraq

"Tonraq," spoke Asami

"My daughter told me about your," he paused, "interesting ideas. I wanted to warn you that if you hurt my baby girl,"

"I," spoke Asami as Korra arrived.

"Stop it dad, Asami would never hurt me," Korra defended her girlfriend.

"I am your father, and naturally I was concerned," spoke Tonraq

"Dad, you are embarrassing me," spoke Korra as Tonraq looked at her, then at Asami and left.

"Korra, I will help you with this conflict, but we need to be patient. I want to resolve it with as little losses as possible," spoke Asami as Korra nodded and hugged her girlfriend before kissing Asami.

As the two began kissing, they noticed that Bolin and Opal were standing nearby, talking about their life.

"Let's get somewhere more private," suggested Asami

"Fine, but no handcuffs. They seriously weird me out," spoke Korra as Asami laughed.

A/N: And so Krew plus Beifongs, Varrick, Zhu Li, Korra's parents, and the rebels left the Southern Water Tribe. I thought that it would be fun to add those Korrasami funny scenes, since the rest of the chapter dealt with pretty serious issues. Now, Korra and Asami will work together to resolve the Civil War conflict.

I also thought that Asami would be quite adventurous. Protective Tonraq talking to Asami is hilarious. :)


	26. SWT Protest

Chapter 26

The ship entered the harbor and docked. "So, Miss Sato, will you help the South?" asked Varrick

"Yes, I will. I had a long journey back, and I am not in he mood to discuss politics tonight, but I promise you that I will meet tomorrow with you, Korra, and Tonraq to discuss the situation and our next course of action," spoke Asami as she heard the radio behind her.

"And so the North the Southern Water Tribe. The two tribes are currently are in a Civil War. The casualties are rising. This is Shiro Shinobi," spoke the voice in the radio

"I guess that means the Republic City would have to resort to action. Let's just talk about this tomorrow, alright?" asked Asami as Varrick nodded

"Come Zhu Li. This will be a great day! I can't believe I voted for that Raiko guy, when Miss Sato seems to have a head on her shoulders," spoke Varrick as he saw Bolin, who was not sure what to do.

"Hey Bolin, say, would you like me to show you the city?" asked Varrick as he approached the young man

"But I have seen the Republic City," spoke Bolin

"Have you really seen the city?" grinned Varrick as he took Bolin with him.

"It's good to be back," smiled Korra as she jumped on the pavement. Asami chuckled, "That reminds me, we haven't been at Kwong's in a while, cause you are always so busy"

"Korra, I am really busy," spoke Asami

"I know, I know, but we could always talk at the table, combining business and pleasure," suggested Korra

"Look Korra, I know we have to help, and believe me, we will help, but I cannot do everything by myself. And I refuse to jump into action without first acknowledging the strategy how to defeat the opponent,"

"Aww, Asami, I really want to kick Northern but," spoke Korra

"I agree. But I need time to plan. Once I am done, I will destroy them," grinned Asami seriously

"You know, you sometimes scare me," spoke Korra

"I am glad to know that," smiled Asami

"Seriously though, I will not wear any handcuffs, or any ropes for that matter. The only thing I could wear of such nature is a betrothal necklace, but," spoke Korra

"Betrothal necklace, hmm?" asked Asami

"Who is talking about betrothal necklaces?" asked concerned Tonraq as he approached the two ladies.

"It's nothing, I just told Asami that I would not wear any handcuffs, or any ropes, but I could wear a betrothal necklace," spoke Korra

"Korra, you are so young," spoke Tonraq in concern

"Wait, what are you talking about?" asked Asami as he face reddened, "Sir, we were not talking about THAT," spoke Asami

"Good to know,"

"Stop it dad," spoke Korra as she lightly hit her father in the arm. He smiled.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow. We need to discuss the Water Tribe Civil War," spoke Asami as Tonraq nodded.

"And please, feel free to use my estate. I still don't feel good living there," spoke Asami as Tonraq nodded again and left the couple. The man went to find Senna.

"Mako! It's good to see you here. Look, I need you on the beat tonight. There will be a Southern Water Tribe protest, and I am worried about any violence that might occur, so I need all beat cops there," spoke Lin

"I will be there, Chief," spoke Mako as he bowed lightly

"Good, see you tonight. Korra, President Sato," spoke Lin Beifong as she looked at the two women, before leaving.

"I will come with you. I cannot stand and do nothing while my people suffer at the hand of Unalaq," spoke Korra

"Korra, I am sorry, but I disagree. I think that you should at least keep the appearance of being neutral in this situation," spoke Mako

"I am not neutral. We got here to make sure that we get help and defend the Southern Water Tribe," spoke Korra

"I just think this might lead to more casualties," spoke Mako

"Well, this is not helping. I want the Republic City to help resolve this conflict," spoke Korra as she glared at Mako

"Relax Korra, you know I am on your side. I will help you, I just need more time to figure out exactly how," spoke Asami, "But Korra's right, she should support the Southern Water Tribe. I am not some spiritual guru, but I read in one of former Avatar Aang's wisdom books that one of his former lives suggested that he needs to be decisive and actively shape the balance in the world,"

"I did not know you read Aang's wisdom books," spoke Korra in amusement

"After we defeated the Equalists, I borrowed some of Jinora's books about her grandfather that he wrote. I found them very interesting," spoke Asami

"Alright, go, it's not like I can stop you, but I still strongly suggest you should act neutral. Whatever, I guess I will see you to ladies later tonight," Mako looked first at Korra and then Asami, "Ladies,"

Mako awkwardly left the two friends. "So, what should do before the protest? I say; lets have a picnic in the forest. You, me, and Naga," suggested Korra

"How about I teach you how to drive? You are the Avatar, you should know how to drive," suggested Asami

"Let's do it after the invasion," spoke Korra as Asami nodded. The couple decided to have lunch at Narook's before starting to prepare for the protest.

In the evening, Korra sat on Naga, leading a protest of Southern Water Tribe people, who protested against the Northern invasion.

"Boo," spoke someone from the crowd. Korra ignored the protester and reached a podium. She agreed with Asami earlier that she should give a speech about her people. Korra approached the stand, and looked at the crowd.

"My name is Avatar Korra. I was born in the Southern Water Tribe. The Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, my Uncle, has invaded the Southern Tribe, and now the two sister Tribes are at war. I ask you to support my cause to fight the injustice, and to help the Southern Water Tribe to gain its freedom," spoke Korra

"Avatar Korra, how will you persuade the administration to do this? I heard from Raiko that he opposes such intervention," spoke one of the reporters

"Opposes? You are mistaken on this, I know for a fact that the administration supports my cause," spoke Korra, as Raiko approached the podium.

"Avatar Korra, it's true. As a temporary President, I stated numerous times already that the Republic City will not go to war," spoke Raiko, "As much as this pains me, we should stay out of internal affairs of the Southern Water Tribe,"

"You, you," spoke Korra as she rose in the air. Her eyes began to glow.

"Korra, please let me do the talking," spoke Asami as she put her hand on Korra's shoulder. Korra's eyes stopped glowing, and she descended on the pavement.

"My name is Asami Sato, and I am your President. You can all disregard Raiko's comments' because he does not have any authority to actually back them up. I am your President, and it is up to me to decide the course of action. Truth be told, I already decided, but I wanted to use tonight's demonstration to tell you about my decision and the reasoning behind it," spoke Asami

"President Sato, is it true that you are doing this just to help your girlfriend?" asked one reporter

"How dare you! My people are in danger," shouted Korra as Asami looked at her and lightly shook her head. Korra nodded.

"Listen, yes, one of my reasons is to help my girlfriend in this situation. But I have more reasons as well. As Raiko told many of you, he does not want to intervene into the internal affairs of another nation. But it is just his opinion. The current Water Tribe Civil War is a more problematic situation," Asami paused

"President Sato," spoke one person in the audience, as Asami continued her speech.

"Chief Unalaq might have best intentions in mind by trying to annex the South back, but this is wrong. His actions resemble strongly those of another world leader who lived a few centuries ago. Fire Lord Sozin also wanted to spread the Fire Nation's prosperity onto over nations, and his dreams resulted in a near annihilation of Air Nomad Culture, and the Hundred Year War. We don't want to have another Sozin in the world. That's why I support Avatar Korra, and will fight against the injustice," spoke Asami

"But what about our troops! Many of our soldiers will die!" spoke another reporter.

"I know that is always a possibility. But I will make sure that we lose as little men and women as possible. I will personally make sure that the casualties would be low. You cannot persuade me otherwise, but I wanted to tell you all that we need to defend the Southern Water Tribe against aggression. If we all band together, the threat of international war might even persuade Unalaq to cease the military actions, and instead try to reach a more diplomatic solution," smiled Asami as she left the podium. People clapped.

"Thank you very much," spoke Korra as she ran towards her girlfriend, before hugging her. Korra lifted Asami slightly above the ground, and then kissed the other woman on the lips.

"Korra, pst, the others are watching," whispered Asami

"Don't care. They don't like it, they have to deal with it," spoke Korra as she kissed Asami again, before returning her girlfriend to the ground.

The rest of the protest went smoothly. One or two Northerners threw eggs at the protesters, and the police officers had to escort them away, but otherwise there were no major incidents that night.

Korra and Asami had a late dinner in Asami's office. After eating, they quickly fell asleep.

Next morning, as Korra lay in the bed, Asami sat in her bed, and put the volume higher in the radio. "In other news, President Sato told her intentions to help the Southern Water Tribe to fight against the invading Northern Water Tribe. President Sato compared Northern Water Tribe Chief Unalaq to former Fire Lord Sozin," spoke Shiro Shinobi, as Asami lowered the volume.

Korra yawned. "Hello my morning beauty," spoke Korra as she also sat up in the bed.

"Korra," smiled Asami

"Thank you for everything," spoke Korra

"Don't thank me yet. We still need to find the best course of action that will involve the least amount of casualties," spoke Asami as Korra nodded before standing up.

"It does not matter. I love the fact that you are trying to do as much as you can to help me," smiled Korra

While Korra and Asami had breakfast, knowing they would soon have a meeting with Varrick and Tonraq, Korra's father approached a phone in Sato mansion and dialed the number.

"This is Tenzin speaking," spoke a voice on the other line.

"Tenzin, its Tonraq," spoke Korra's father as he talked to the Air Bending Master for ten minutes, before ending he phone call.

"Don't worry honey, Korra will resolve this," spoke Senna

"I know," smiled Tonraq as he hugged his wife.

After breakfast, Tonraq left the house and saw that a Satomobile was waiting for him. He sat in the cab, which took him to the Presidential building.

While Korra and Asami prepared to meet with others to discuss the strategy, Mako and Bolin slept in their apartment. Mako had a long night guarding the protest, and Bolin spent a night exploring the city with Varrick.

As the cab stopped, Tonraq saw the Presidential building. He existed the Satomobile, and journeyed inside, where he would have a long conversation on as to how they would solve the current Civil War.

A/N: And so more changes. Varrick did not order those bandits to bomb anything, cause by that point he knew that Asami would fully support helping the South. Unlike Korra's meeting with Raiko in Peacekeepers, the meeting will be very different.


	27. Strategies Part I

Chapter 27

The group of four people entered Asami's office. They sat by the table, ready to discuss the current situation.

"President Sato," began Tonraq as Asami interrupted him

"Please call me Asami. You are family," spoke Asami as the meeting began.

"So, as I understand, you will help the Southern Water Tribe against the aggression of the North," spoke Varrick.

"Of course, but we need to make sure to have as little casualties as possible. I want to promote peace, and my end goal is not to escalate the war but to end it as quickly as possible," spoke Asami

"I agree with Asami," spoke Tonraq as Varrick nodded

"But what will we do? Are we sending the Republic Troops to the South?" asked Korra

"I will do that, but I was thinking we would need further support. I understand that the Air Nation is very small, and that it would be impossible to get the help from the entire Earth Kingdom, but I think we should try to get a few allies first," spoke Asami

"That's a good strategy," spoke Tonraq, "We will overwhelm the Northern troops,"

"That's not really what I had in mind. I was thinking that by showing up with an armada and the ground forces of not only Southern Water Tribe troops, and United Nations, but also some forces from the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, we could force Unalaq to accept a diplomatic solution to the conflict. I doubt he would want to fight all of those people," spoke Asami

"That's a great idea, but where will we get more allies? Seriously, where will we get them?" asked Varrick

"I can call Fire Lord Izumi and ask he whether she would help," spoke Asami as the others nodded. Asami approached the phone and dialed.

"Lord Zuko here," spoke the man over the phone.

"Lord Zuko, I need to speak with your daughter the Fire Lord. Please tell her that Republic City President Asami Sato called her," spoke Asami

"One moment Miss Sato," spoke the former Fire Lord, "Zumi!"

A few minutes later, the Fire Lord arrived to the other side of the line. "Fire Lord Izumi speaking," spoke the woman

"Hello, this is President Asami Sato. I called you because I wanted to know if you would help the Republic City to defend the Southern Water Tribe," spoke Asami

"I am sorry," spoke the other woman over the phone in disappointment, "But I must decline. The Fire Nation fought a hundred year was against the other nations, and I don't think it would be wise to involve my forces in a internal matter unless I had to defend my country,"

"Thank you for you consideration," spoke Asami as she prepared to hang the phone

"Wait," spoke another voice. Asami recognized former Fire Lord's voice, "I know how to help. It won't be as much, but my daughter is not the only one who has the control over the military. The Grand Admiral controls the Special Forces, and I am sure she would be glad to help you,"

"Thank you Lord Zuko," spoke Asami as she put the phone down.

"What did she say?" asked Korra enthusiastically

"Fire Lord Izumi will not help us," spoke Asami

"Oh common!" spoke Varrick

"But Lord Zuko agreed to help. He said that the Grand Admiral will send her Special Forces that at least will contribute to our forces," spoke Asami

"Great! That's what I wanted to hear," smiled Varrick

"What about the Earth Kingdom?" asked Tonraq

"I recommend calling Omashu. I bet the current ruler would help us, since the former Team Avatar did help Omashu," grinned Korra

The group called various locations in the Earth Kingdom, but only one small but progressive city-state agreed to help. After the group ended the phone calls, they resumed the meeting.

"We got our allies, now what should we do? I really want to kick Evil Unalaq in the," began Varrick

"We need to wait. When we meet with the allied forces, we will decide on the military strategy and then strike Northern Water Tribe," spoke Asami

"I can speak with General Iroh, I mean he is the son of the current Fire Lord, and he would surely comeback with some genius plan," spoke Korra

"Great. He should return to the city tomorrow, and we will talk to him about this," spoke Asami as she put a finger on her lips, "Varrick, do you have any more suggestions?"

"I am glad you asked!" spoke Varrick, "I will make some movers about Evil Unalaq that will show the world how twisted the man is, but I will need some help,"

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Tonraq as Varrick grinned

"Tonraq, are you Unalaq's brother?" asked Varrick as he smiled, as if he was scheming something.

"Yes, what does it have to do with anything?" asked Tonraq

"And are you the older sibling?" asked Varrick

"Yes, why?" asked Tonraq

"Great, this is so good. I will make a mover that is based on your life story. If you want, we could always change the names, but I feel the people will prefer to watch the," spoke Varrick

"Get to the point Varrick," spoke the water bender

"My point is that I want you to star in a mover about a great warrior, whose brother took over his kingdom, and whose kid had to defeat their evil Uncle. Should I use the animals? Yea, I should, kids will love this," spoke Varrick

"I did not agree with this," spoke Korra

"Relax Avatar Korra. I know that you are a busy person doing your Avatar thing, and my mover thing would require a lot of commitment. Seriously, it is serious work. That's why I asked Bolin whether he would co start in the mover," spoke Varrick

"You want Bo to play evil Unalaq?" Not only Korra, but also Asami laughed.

"No, silly Avatar, he will star as Nuktuk, hero of the South, son and heir to the Water Tribe crown," spoke Varrick

"Wait, what?" spoke Korra

"Think about it, Bolin will make a great mover star and help influence the public opinion to support this war," spoke Varrick

"I agree, Bolin has charisma, but this is a rather ambitious project, even for you, Varrick," spoke Asami

Varrick just nodded. "You want Bolin to play my son in the mover as Nuktuk?" asked Tonraq

"What are you complaining about? Tonraq and Nuktuk, two great heroes," spoke Varrick

"You know what Varrick? Fine, do this mover, but please let me deal with the actual strategies and alliances," spoke Asami as Varrick said something to Tonraq

"You want me to voice an armadillo lion?" spoke Tonraq as Korra fell on the floor, and began laughing,

"You forgot singing," spoke Varrick

"Oh common,"

"Kids will love it," argued Varrick.

"Fine, you can have your songs, but I don't want to voice any talking animals," spoke Tonraq as Asami decided to end the meeting.

"Alright, let's call it a day. We still need to wait for our allies to arrive, and then we can form our strategy," spoke Asami as the others nodded. Tonraq and Varrick left.

"Singing animals?" asked Korra as Asami looked at her and took out a small item that she bought recently.

"Spirits Asami, no, and I mean no, I don't want to use these," spoke Korra as the two ladies went to check how Future Industries was working.

When they arrived, they collided with Baatar. "I am so sorry, President Sato," spoke the young man

"Please, call me Asami, I am sorry we could not speak before, but the war erupted between the two Water Tribes," spoke Asami as the young man nodded.

"So, I heard you are a good engineer and inventor? I think you could get a lot of experience by working here," spoke Asami

"Thank you Asami," smiled Baatar as he followed Asami and Korra into the building, where the President checked on the status of her company. After making sure everything as all right, she gave an internship position to Baatar, who quickly joined other inventors and engineers in discussing various technical things.

While Asami and Korra continued working on the strategy how to defeat Unalaq, Varrick began filming his new mover, "Nuktuk, hero of the South." Asami also met him and spoke with the man briefly about their merger. Varrick recently became the CEO of the company, while Asami still owned Future Industries. She just did not have much time to deal with the business aspect of it.

Later that night, Asami and Korra went to Narook's to have dinner, where they met with Opal and Bolin, who were eating noodles. "And so today Varrick told me to act in one scene of Nuktuk, where the young warrior fought many dark spirits, but after he was captured, his father rescued him," spoke Bolin as Opal smiled.

"O, hey Korra, Asami," spoke Bolin as he looked at his two friends. The couple approached Bolin and Opal and sat by the table.

"Your father is actually a decent actor, Korra, but sometimes he and Varrick do not agree on various plot related things," spoke Bolin

"Bolin is so funny," spoke Opal

"I am glad you two have a good time together," spoke Korra

"Yea," spoke Bolin, "So how was your day?"

Korra and Asami looked at each other. "We had a difficult day, not many leaders wanted to join us in the fight against Unalaq," spoke Asami

"Have you contacted Zaofu? I am sure mom would help," spoke Opal

"Zaofu actually was the only state in the Earth Kingdom that agreed to help," spoke Asami

"Great! I will see Kuvira soon. I bet Baatar will be very happy," spoke Opal as Korra rose an eyebrow.

"My brother has a crush on Kuvira," spoke Opal as the four people continued their dinner.

"Zaofu will help us. Asami contacted Fire Lord Izumi, who refused to help, but her father told us that the Great Admiral will of the Fire Nation will help us," spoke Korra as Bolin nodded.

"Good. I think you will like Varrick's final product, I think his mover will be great," spoke Bolin.

As the sun disappeared, the four people talked about their day. Even Mako joined later, after his boss let him go for the night.

"I wish we had more nights like this. Go Team Avatar!" spoke Bolin as he then fell on the table.

"Bo, you had way too many noodles," spoke Mako as he helped his brother to sit up.

"Oh, be quite Mako, I was just thinking about a nice non-bender with a beautiful smiled," spoke Bolin as he looked at Opal, who smiled.

Bolin sat up and put his back against the chair. As he sat more comfortably, he notices a familiar figure at the restaurant's doors.

"What the, Eska!" spoke Bolin as the woman looked at him. Her make up was wet; it covered a large portion of her cheeks.

"My Turtle Duck?" asked Eska

And so chaos erupted. Eska jumped at Bolin. Bolin hid behind his brother, Korra and Asami at first were unsure how to react but then helped Mako to shield Bolin.

A/N: So, Korra and Asami are thinking about strategy how they would help the Southern Water Tribe. I am slowly building for the third act of the Spirits Arc, where Korra will fight Unalaq with all her allies.

And yes, in case anyone guessed, Unalaq suggested making a Southern Water Tribe version of the Lion King. I have seen some fan art where Bolin stars in "Molten" mover, making the Earth Empire desert Kuvira, but here I thought this movie would be funnier to reference. And I like that Tonraq did not want to voice an armadillo lion.

Next chapter: Korra and Asami talk to Iroh, and Mako shows that he can be an idiot at times. Korra's allies would arrive in chapters thirty-one and thirty two.


	28. Strategies Part II

Chapter 28

"My Turtle Duck?" asked Eska as she first looked at Bolin, then at Opal. She first jumped at Bolin, but when that failed, she concentrated on Opal.

"Eska, leave Opal alone," spoke Korra as she created an ice wall between Opal and Eska

"This woman stole my Bolin from me," complained Eska as Korra and Asami grabbed her hands.

"Eska, please listen, Opal did not steal Bolin, and Bolin was never yours," spoke Korra as Eska tried to escape, and grab Bolin.

"But, Bolin," spoke Eska in desperation as she stopped struggling.

"Look cousin, I know that you are having a hard time, but let Bolin decide whether he wants to be with you or not,"

"Korra," spoke Eska as she looked at her cousin.

"I will bring you to my Dad, your Uncle, so that he can calm you down. But before you go, I want to know whether Unalaq sent you," spoke the Avatar

"Father did not send me, I came here with Desna to retrieve my Turtle Duck," spoke Eska as she looked sadly at Bolin

"Desna's here?" asked Korra as her other cousin entered the restaurant. Mako instantly formed fire around his hands.

"There is no need to fight, I just want to help my sister. Can you help, cousin?" asked Desna

"Yes, please help me bring her to my Dad, he might be able to help Eska get over this," spoke Korra as Desna nodded.

"I will come with you," spoke Asami as Korra nodded

"Alright guys, I am sorry to leave you all, but I am kind of busy right now," spoke Korra as four people left the restaurant and traveled to the Future Industries office.

"How is Uncle, Desna?" asked Korra

"Unhappy," spoke Desna as he paused, "Although he is so concentrated on this was that he neglected to help my sister. Please help her, and we will leave you doing whatever you are doing,"

"Of course, Eska is family," spoke Korra

"But I thought you are on Chief Unalaq's side?" asked Asami

"Please don't mistake us being here for siding with you. We support our father, I am just concerned about my sister's wellbeing, and since my father did not have time to help her, and she ran off to find this amusing troll, I had to follow her. Right now I need to help her recover from rejection, and then we will leave you," spoke Desna as Korra nodded.

The group sat in a Satomobile. As Desna helped his sister to sit, Asami looked at her girlfriend, "Korra, I will support your decision, but please be careful. I am hesitant to trust these two," spoke Asami

"Thank you for your concern, Sami, but they need our help, especially Eska," spoke Korra as Asami nodded.

"Of course," spoke Asami as the car drove to the factory, where the group soon found Tonraq rehearsing a scene in some costume.

"Dad, wait, what are you wearing?" asked Korra as she laughed. Her father was wearing shorts, and a very thin shirt.

"Varrick said that it would be best if I wore this costume, something to do with ticket sales," spoke the man, as he looked at his daughter, "How could I help?"

"Its Eska, my cousin, she feels heartbroken or something," spoke Korra as Tonraq approached the young woman and looked at his niece.

"Eska, are you alright?" asked the man

"Bolin, he does not like me," Eska spoke quietly

"Now, lets talk about this," spoke Tonraq as Eska slowly nodded.

"Eska, if Bolin does not feel the same way, don't worry about it. You will find some young man who will like you. You are my niece, I believe in you," spoke Tonraq as he hugged her.

"Really? You think so?" asked Eska as Tonraq smiled.

"Just don't frighten your potential boyfriends," chuckled Tonraq as Eska smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Uncle," spoke Eska as she slowly stood up.

"Are you alright cuz?" asked Korra

"I will be fine. Now let me go and find Bolin, and I will show him that he should date me instead," spoke Eska as she exited the room.

"I will make sure that sister does not hurt someone," spoke Desna as he too exited the room.

"Thanks Dad," smiled Korra

"You are welcome Korra. Wow, I did not realize it was this late, I better go get some rest," spoke the man as he left the room.

"That was very nice of you," spoke Asami

"What?" asked Korra

"Helping Eska, even though she is technically our enemy," spoke Asami

"Oh, that. Listen, I could not just leave her like this, with her mind deteriorating. I had to help my cousin. Besides, I am the Avatar, saving people is in the job description," smiled Korra

"No, you are Korra, a beautiful and compassionate woman with whom I fell in love," spoke Asami as they kissed.

"It's getting late. I think we need to got to bed, we have a meeting tomorrow with General Iroh, where he would advise us how we should proceed," spoke Asami as Korra nodded.

Next morning Korra and Asami went to speak with General Iroh, who was waiting for them on the deck of one ship.

"Hello Korra, Asami," spoke Iroh

"General, I wanted your advice on how we should approach this situation. We will obviously help the Southern Water Tribe, but I don't want to unnecessarily antagonize other nations," spoke Asami

"I understand. It is important for them to be seen as the aggressor. How about we deploy our navy right next to the blockade. I will do it as a training exercise, and it would look like the North would attack us. We would then have no choice but to engage," spoke General Iroh as Korra nodded.

"That's a great idea," spoke Korra

"Yes. Please excuse me, I need to use the bathroom," Asami spoke as she went to the bathroom leaving the two people alone.

"You were a great fighter when we took that Equalist base," spoke Iroh

"Thanks, but I couldn't do it without all you guys," replied Korra

"I understand. My grandfather told me that Avatar Aang had many adventures, but he always had his friends to help him. Like my grandfather, it is my honor to help the Avatar save the world. I trust your instincts on this," spoke Iroh as Raiko entered the ship.

"Hello Avatar Korra, General Iroh," spoke the man

"Raiko," spoke Korra

"May I remind you that it would be treason to send out troops on some expedition to fight the Northern troops?" asked the man

"Excuse me?" asked Korra

"General, if one ship leaves this harbor," began Raiko as Asami returned to the deck.

"Hello President. The Avatar here is conspiring with the General to," spoke Raiko

"I am fully aware. Now please leave us," spoke Asami

"But President Sato," spoke Raiko

"Yes, I am the President, not you. So I will tell you one more time to leave this ship and let the General do the strategy planning for our future missions. General Iroh has my full support, so if you have no further questions," spoke Asami as Raiko looked at her and then left.

"I can't believe it; how did he know about my plan to talk to you?" asked Korra

"We talked about this yesterday. Bolin was there. Opal," spoke Asami

"They would not tell," spoke Korra

"Mako,"

"Mako!" exclaimed Korra, as she prepared to storm out of the ship; the Avatar seriously needed to talk to her Fire bender friend.

"Korra, wait, let it go. Mako was wrong, but his mistake is harmless. I fully approve this plan, and this is what's important," spoke Asami as she looked at General Iroh

"If I may, I think we first need to meet with other forces, and then prepare for the offensive. I will lead the navy, so that we breach the blockade, then our ground forces can move out and help the Southern Water Tribe," spoke the General

"I like this plan," spoke Korra, "When we get onshore, let me do my job. I will fight Unalaq," spoke Korra

"We will fight him; I am not leaving you alone. Like before, the Team Avatar will face our our enemy," spoke Asami as Korra nodded.

"Avatar Korra, have you already made contact with the Fire Nation? I am sure mother would be willing to help us," spoke Genera Iroh

"We did. The Fire Lord was unwilling to help us, but Lord Zuko told that the Special Forces under the leadership of the Grand Admiral will help our cause," spoke Asami.

Iroh visibly paled. "General Iroh, is something wrong?" asked Korra

"Yes, I mean no. Sorry, but I haven't seen my Great Aunt in a long time. We will win," spoke Iroh confidently.

"Wait, your Great Aunt?" asked Korra, "That means,"

"Yes, Aunty Azula is coming here," spoke Iroh as Korra and Asami looked at each other in surprise, "And while she is not as strong as she was years ago, she is as vicious as before, if not even more so,"

"Thank you General. We will contact you when the other forces arrive, so that we will prepare for an upcoming battle," spoke Asami as the General nodded. The couple left the ship.

"Can you imagine? Azula, the freaking Azula will fight with us," spoke Korra

"Am I sensing fear? Afraid that she will hunt you like your predecessor?" smirked Asami

"I am not afraid, its just its Azula! We need to be careful, she is unpredictable," spoke Korra as the two sat in a Satomobile.

"Asami, I need to speak with a certain officer," spoke Korra as Asami nodded. She drove her girlfriend to the Police HQ, where she parked her car in an available place.

Inside, Lin Beifong was talking to her officers when the doors opened loudly, revealing angry Avatar.

"What are you doing here Korra?" asked Lin

"Mako, how could you?" asked Korra as she walked closer to Mako and stared at him.

"What?" asker her Mako

"How could you do this? You told Raiko about our plan," spoke Korra

"Yes, yes I did, because I think it was a terrible idea," spoke Mako as Asami arrived in the office.

"Thank you for voicing your opinion Mako. Luckily for us, Raiko is not the President. I am. While your actions did not affect our plans, Raiko bothered us. Me. He challenged my authority all thanks to you," spoke Asami

"Asami, I am sorry," spoke Mako

"It's Korra you should be apologizing to," spoke Asami as she glared

"Fine, you want to hear that I messed up? I will admit that I did, but I was doing my job. I am an officer, and protecting this city is my job, so I cannot deal with all these wars," spoke Mako

Korra stared at him, and created an air current under Mako's desk, sending it up in the air, before rotating it, and throwing it on the floor.

"Come Asami, let Mako do his job," spoke Korra as the two women left the building.

"Korra, I know that Mako made a mistake, but I think he had good intentions," spoke Asami

"Good intentions my ass," spoke Korra angrily

"Korra, we are all frustrated with this whole situation. Don't worry, we will soon gain reinforcements and defeat the Unalaq," smiled Asami as she looked at her girlfriend. Korra also smiled in return.

"What would I do with out you?" asked Korra as she kissed Asami. The pair went to get some lunch.

As Korra and Asami ordered their food, Bolin was taking a break from acting, trying to figure out what to do, as both Eska and Opal were talking to him.

A/N: next chapter, Tenzin returns, Korra and Jinora leave to the Spirit World. Yes, Azula is the one leading the Fire Nation Special Forces, and will help Team Avatar fight the Northern Troops. I hope the slow build up for the action in the third act is worth it. The battle will begin in chapter 34 through 38.


	29. Spirits

Chapter 29

Next morning, Korra and Asami woke up early. They had breakfast, where they decided to talk. "I plan to meditate to see whether I can connect with any Spirits," spoke Korra as her girlfriend was listening to the Avatar.

"Korra," spoke Asami

"Asami, look, I know that my Uncle is evil, but something tells me that there is more to this than we can see now. I need to speak with the Spirits, and my past lives," spoke Korra

"Korra, you know that I will always support you. I understand, even with all our combined forces we also need to deal with the Dark Spirits, so your idea makes sense. Please be careful," spoke Asami as she put her hand on Korra's shoulder.

"I will," smiled Korra as she closed her eyes. Asami sat patiently next to the Avatar, since she wanted to make sure that nobody would disturb them.

When Korra opened her eyes again, she saw Aang. "Aang, can you help? I don't know what I need to do! This situation, it's so confusing. I need to know how to deal with the Dark Spirits," spoke the young Avatar.

Aang smiled. "I am sorry Korra, but I never met any Dark Spirits. I heard about the tale of the first Avatar, Avatar Wan, who met some of them," spoke Aang as he looked at Korra

"What should I do?" asked Korra as she looked at her previous life

"Korra, look deep within yourself, and then you will be able to connect with the person you are looking for," spoke Aang as Korra closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, a person stood in front of her. Not Aang.

"Hello, my name is Avatar Korra," spoke Korra as she looked at the young man who had black hair. He wore light brown robes.

"Korra, my name is Avatar Wan, and I was the first Avatar.

"Can you help? Please, I am searching for an answer, but I don't know anything about the Dark Spirits, and I need help in defeating them," spoke Korra

"I will tell you everything I know, but first I think you should experience my journey as I became the first Avatar," spoke the man as Korra began looking at his life.

Meanwhile, in the physical world, Asami sat next to Korra, watching closely after Korra. But the Avatar was still. "Korra, I hope you are doing fine there. Please be careful," spoke Asami as she continued looking at Korra.

But Korra was still not moving. Her breathing was slow and steady. As Asami observed her, Korra was watching Wan's journey. Korra first watched how Wan acquired Fire Bending, then how he befriended Spirits and received "Stinky" as a nickname, and met Raava.

Raava. Korra knew that many various spirits existed, but she could never imagine that she would meet two powerful spirits. As she observed the fight between Raava and Vaatu, she saw how Wan mistakenly released the Spirit of Chaos onto the world.

Korra then saw how Raava and Wan bonded, and later trained in other Bending forms. Korra was amazed to learn that Wan received his bending from four giant lion turtles. She had to admit that Wan, a Fire Bender, chasing a group of Air Bender monks, was funny.

At the end of Wan's journey, she saw how Wan fused with Raava, and together they fought the Spirit of Darkness.

"You had quite a rough life there," commented Korra as the story ended.

"Korra, my life and my journey had ended, but you still have many adventures ahead of you. Fight Vaatu, and bring balance to the world," spoke Wan as he disappeared.

"Wan?" asked Korra as she blinked. When she looked next, she noticed a familiar lovely green eyes looking at her.

"Did everything go, ouch Korra, you are heavy," spoke Asami as Korra jumped towards Asami and hugged her. Two women fell on the floor and laughed.

"So, what was it like, in the Spirit World, I mean?" asked Asami as the two young women sat on the floor.

"Strange. To tell the truth, I didn't travel in the Spirit World, I only met first with Aang, and then with the first Avatar, Avatar Wan, who told me the truth about the Dark Spirits," spoke Korra

"You learned how to defeat them?" asked Asami as Korra sighed.

"It's not that simple. First, there is really only one Dark Spirit, the Spirit of Chaos, who is called Vaatu. Last time he was released, he wanted to cause chaos in the world. Wan sealed him in the Tree of Time, but something tells me that if he is released, he would try to do so again," spoke Korra

"Korra," spoke Asami

"I learned that during a Harmonic Convergence, Vaatu would be able to break free from his prison. I need to close the Southern Portal," spoke Korra

"But Unalaq's army controls the area around the portal. Korra, we need to be careful," spoke Asami

"Already thought about that. I will need to get back to the Spirit World and seal the other portal from inside. Then Vaatu will stay inside the Tree of Time," spoke Korra

Asami thought about this for a few seconds. "Korra, wait. I don't think we need to rush," spoke the President

"No? What are you talking about Asami?" asked Korra

"I, I think the fact that only one portal is open is more beneficial to us than to your Uncle. I may not know much about Spirits, but something tells me that a device does not work properly when only one part of it works properly. So, I bet, the Harmonic Convergence can free Vaatu if and only if both portals are open," spoke Asami

"I haven't thought about that," spoke Korra

"So, if you go and encounter Unalaq in the Spirit World, there is a possibility that you might lose and your Uncle would force you to open the other portal. However, if we do nothing, then the other portal would remain closed, and Vaatu would still be imprisoned," spoke Asami

"I, I like the sound of that, but I think we need to have a back up plan in case Vaatu can escape even with one portal open," spoke Korra

"I already considered that, so, we will leave the Republic city a few days before we planned to, so that we will still have time to defeat Unalaq's troops before the actual Harmonic Convergence," spoke Asami as Korra looked at her. She then leaned and kissed her girlfriend.

"I love you, my smart Asami," smiled Korra as the two stood up.

"What now?" asked Korra as Asami looked at her.

"Now I think we need to start assembling the troops. Iroh has already began preparing the United Forces, but we need to wait for others to arrive," spoke Asami as they heard a knock on their door.

"Korra?" asked Bolin as Korra stood up and opened the door.

"Hi Bolin, what's up?" asked the Avatar.

"I came to tell you that Tenzin has arrived. Oh, and Eska with her brother left the city, but that's not," spoke Bolin as Korra interrupted him.

"Tenzin's here?" asked Korra

"Yea," replied Bolin

"I need to speak with him," spoke Korra as Bolin nodded.

"Please follow me ladies," spoke Bolin as the three people went downstairs, where they saw Tenzin and his family sitting on the couch in the hall.

"Korra's here," spoke three Air Babies, as they all ran towards her and hugged the Avatar. Korra smiled.

"I missed you guys," spoke Korra as they kept hugging her, "When did you arrive?"

Tenzin spoke as he looked at his pupil, "Your father called me and told that you needed help,"

"My dad?" asked Korra

"Yes Korra, we know about the recent events. I knew that Unalaq was power hungry, but this," spoke Tenzin

"It's worse than you think. He made me open the Southern Portal. I just learned that the first Avatar imprisoned the Dark Spirit in charge of all this mess in he Tree of Time. During Harmonic Convergence Vaatu could escape with two portals open," spoke Korra

"Then we need to close the Southern Portal," spoke Tenzin quickly

"We spoke about this," spoke Asami as she looked at the Air Bending Master.

"You have?" asked confused Tenzin

"Yes, and we agreed that it is possible that for Vaatu to escape, both portal s need to be open. In case this is wrong, I thought we should send the troops a few days earlier than planned, so that we would defeat Unalaq's forces before the Harmonic Convergence," spoke Asami

"I see. Well, I will be glad to help in any way I can," spoke Tenzin

"I want to help too," spoke Jinora

"Me too," spoke Ikki

"Hey, you forgot about me!" shouted Meelo

"Kids, this is serious. The fight against the Northern Water Tribe will be brutal, and I think it is better for you three to stay with your mother," spoke Tenzin, as he then looked at Asami

"President Sato, who would help us, if anyone?" asked Tenzin

"Zaofu will send their forces," spoke Asami, "And Lord Zuko told me that the Special Forces would join us,"

"Special Forces of the Fire Nation. Wait, Lady Azula will join us?" asked Tenzin in shock, not believing his ears.

Blue fire appeared. It travelled across the room. "Someone spoke my name," spoke a woman in her nineties. She had white hair, and despite looking frail, she still looked intimidating; her posture remained the same.

"Lady Azula," spoke Tenzin as the old woman gracefully walked in the room, as she approached the Avatar.

"Hello Baby Zinzin," grinned the old woman as she then looked at Korra.

"My, you are quite different than the former Avatar whom I used to hunt," laughed the royal woman

"Lady Azula, its pleasure to meet you. Thank you for agreeing to help us," spoke Korra as she approached the older woman.

"Well, it was more like Zuzu asked me to; it does not matter, I would help you in this matter anyway. It's been a long time since I fought in some large battle," smiled Azula as she then noticed the President of the Republic City.

"As the President of the Republic City, I honor your commitment to help us in this cause," spoke Asami as Azula kept staring at the younger woman, not speaking a word.

"Yasuko?" asked Azula

"You know my mother?" asked Asami as she took a step back. This was unexpected; she was not sure why Lady Azula would bring her mother into the conversation.

"You look so much like my baby Yasuko," spoke Azula as the two women looked at each other.

"Wait, hold on a second," spoke Korra

"Asami Sato, I am you grandmother," spoke Azula as Asami froze in her place. She did not know what to say.

"What about Ty Lee? I thought," asked Korra

"Ah, yes, Ty Lee. You see, Ty Lee and I once had a fight, and I regret that we argued that night. I left our house and went to a party. One thing led to another, and I gave birth to Yasuko, who then left to the Republic City," spoke Azula with sadness.

"But don't worry, I found the guy who killed my precious baby. He spent a whole year in his cell, feeling excruciating pain, before I finally let him die," smiled Azula to the horror of everyone else in the room.

"Lady Azula, please, we have young children here," spoke the man.

"Ha! Toughen up Tenzin, your father was twelve when he first fought me, and then my father. Your kids could do just fine, don't make them soft," smiled Azula, "Nice talking to you all. I will go now; I still need to prepare for the upcoming battle. And Asami, if anyone, and I mean anyone ever harmed you, please tell their name to me,"

A/N: I thought that the way this storyline is moving, I had to change a few of my plans. Korra and Jinora will not be going to the Spirit World due to Asami's suggestion. There will be a five-chapter battle at the end of this arc. O, and Mako should be glad he did not date Asami in this fanfic.


	30. Evil Asami?

Chapter 30

After the meeting ended, Asami went to find her grandmother, who was sitting in a lounge in the Presidential House. "Hello again, baby Sami," grinned Azula as Asami approached her

"Lady Azula, I wanted to speak with you in private," spoke Asami

"Of course, come in, young one. I always love spending time with my family," smiled Azula, as she sat comfortably in her armchair.

"As a President of the Republic City, I am grateful for your assistance. Your military prowess is well known. I know for a fact that you captured Ba Sing Se many years ago; it took you only a few days," spoke Asami

"Ah, yes, those were the good old days," smiled Azula as she recollected her past.

"I know. You are a great Fire Bender, and a great Strategist," spoke Asami as she looked at her grandmother.

"I know that. It's a pity that you did not inherit my Fire Bending genes. You have brains, I tell you that," spoke Azula

"But I also know about your actions during the war," spoke Asami as she glared towards Azula

"Which ones? I admit, I performed a few questionable things back then," spoke the woman

"I know. My concern is Korra. You. Will. Not. Hurt. Her," Asami spoke slowly as she approached the older woman.

"And why would I do that?" asked Azula

"You hunted, and almost killed the former Avatar, Avatar Aang. And while I am happy you will help me, us all in this conflict, I will not stand if you hurt my girlfriend. I will destroy you," spoke Asami as she glared at Azula

Azula looked back and slowly stood up. "Is that a challenge? I will defeat you if we fought," spoke the Royal Woman

"No, it's a threat. You will not hurt Korra. Your have reputation for hunting and fighting Avatars. I will make sure you will not repeat those actions," spoke Asami as she approached Azula very closely and leaned towards her, "And believe me, I can take you down. I know chi blocking, and I have equipment that would help me fight you,"

Azula clapped. Asami took a step back, unsure what to make of the woman's behavior.

"Well done, young Asami. I might not know you well, but I can already tell that besides your looks and brains, you also inherited my ruthlessness," smiled Azula

"I am not like you," Asami spoke as she raised her voice.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I am a former villain, you are a hero; and yet we both can become ruthless when we need to be," smiled Azula

"I," spoke Asami

"Go, enjoy your day. I do promise you that I will not hurt Avatar Korra. If someone decided to bother me, though, I cannot the same promise, I will not hold back," spoke Azula as the two women looked at each other silently. Asami then walked away from the room.

As she walked, she quietly spoke, "I am not like her. I am not. I can't be. But what if I become like her?" spoke Asami as a small tear escaped her eye.

"But you are your own person, President Sato," spoke Tenzin as he looked at her.

Asami quickly wiped her tear with her sleeve, "It's Asami, Tenzin," spoke the young woman.

"Asami, you don't need to worry about your blood relation to Lady Azula. Granted, she is indeed your grandmother, but from what I had seen, you are a noble and powerful young woman. You have strong morals. You could have chosen to stand by your father's side, but instead you did what was right. Azula might be your grandmother, but your own personal choices define who you are," spoke Tenzin

"Right, as if you know anything about that. You still try to become your father, Avatar Aang," spoke Asami as she quickly placed a hand on her mouth.

"My father, I, I always had a responsibility to preserve the Air Nomad Culture," began Tenzin as he paused, "Oh,"

"I am sorry Tenzin, I am just not feeling well. During one of her former fights with the former Team Avatar, Azula almost killed Avatar Aang. My grandmother is dangerous, and I don't know what to do. I am so worried she might hurt Korra too. And I am worried I might become the evil bitch she was, and perhaps still is," Asami sighed, "I guess have evil blood from two sides of my family,"

"Asami," spoke Tenzin but Asami quickly walked away. Tenzin sighed; he was unsure what to do. The man also considered what the President told him, he did try to emulate his father.

"But this is all to protect our culture," thought Tenzin, as he then realized that he wasn't sure what to think about the comment.

Asami journeyed downstairs, where she saw that Korra was eating some snack. "Hi Asami, mind if we talk?" asked Korra

"Sure," smiled Asami as the two young ladies sat on the couch.

"Look, I am grateful that Lady Azula, your grandmother will be helping us, but I am still unsure that even with her help we could defeat Unalaq," spoke Korra

"Korra," spoke Asami

"No, listen. Unalaq has large forces, and he also appears to be able to control spirits. I am just unsure if we can do anything about it," spoke Korra

"Well, our combined forces could defeat his troops. And if Unalaq indeed can control spirits, we just need to defeat him. Personally. And then the sprits would be free," spoke Asami

"Makes sense," spoke Korra, "I just don't see how defeating him in battle, and then sending him to prison would help. I mean, if he really can control spirits, he would just use them to escape,"

"Wait, are you suggesting we kill him? That would solve all our problems," spoke Korra as Asami stared at her.

"Kill him? Wait, as in really killing him?" asked Asami

'Yeah, so what? He is an evil man, and we are in a war, and we might be able to do so while we fight him. Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Korra as she examined Asami's face.

Asami moved slightly away from her girlfriend. "I, I cannot do this. There has to be another way," spoke Asami

"Like what? Why are you suddenly so much against this plan?" asked Korra

"I, I am not her. I refuse to be like her. I am not a cold blooded psychopath," spoke Asami as she cried

"Hold on, hold on, Asami, earth to Asami, please tell me what's bothering you, cause I can tell that something is really bothering you right now!" spoke Korra as she moved closed and hugged Asami. Asami gently put her head on Korra's chest.

"I don't want to be like my grandmother. Cold. Ruthless. Evil. I already have an evil parent, and now I have a former villainous grandmother," spoke Asami as she looked at Korra, "Korra, do you think I will become a villain too?"

"Asami," Korra hugged her girlfriend tighter, "You are the last person I know who would become a villain. You are a great person, my girlfriend. I love you. Please don't worry about things like that,"

"Thank you," spoke Asami as she smiled, looking at Korra.

"That's the spirit. Now, lets have a day off. We already had a meeting with all these people. I say, let's spend a day doing absolutely nothing," suggested Korra

"Korra, I can't, you know that I can't. I have work to do, and as a President," spoke Asami, as Korra grabbed her hand, "Korra, Kooraa!"

Korra laughed. "You work too much, you need to have a day off,"

Asami just shook her head.

After running around on the plaza, the two exhausted ladies arrived to Narook's, where they found Tonraq who was talking to Bolin

"That was some good work, Bolin. It feels strange for me to play your character's deceased father, while your character goes on an adventure to defeat his Uncle. Although truthfully, I like the parallels Varrick is making," spoke Tonraq

"But its fun! The movers are great, and the public will love them," spoke Bolin in an excited voice.

"Oh, hey Korra. Asami," spoke Tonraq as the two young women sat at their table.

"Korra, we just finished yet another mover. It was sad, since the Chief died, but his son began a great adventure. We will soon film the finale, where Nuktuk, hero of the South, will reclaim the throne and defeat his evil Uncle," spoke Bolin

"This does actually seem interesting," spoke Korra, as she then looked at her dad, "How are you working together?"

"Bolin and I are doing fine. He is silly sometimes, but I think he can become a great actor," spoke Tonraq

"Do you hear that Korra? You dad thinks I can be a great actor!" exclaimed Bolin

"Dad, do you think that Uncle Unalaq is evil?" asked Korra

The large man sighed. "It pains me to admit, but my younger brother does have a lot of ambitions. It appears to me that not only he got the throne, but also decided to become a conqueror. I do think it's appropriate how many of our fellow Southern Water Tribes people think of him as a new Ozai," spoke Tonraq

"And yet nobody considers you to be the new Ozai," spoke Korra

"Korra, that's such a horrible thing to say to your dad," spoke Asami

"No, Korra's right. Her dad is a great person. It's hard to believe that Korra and her father are related to Unalaq and his children, especially Eska. They are like Eska and Korra, while one is crazy, the other is a compassionate,"

Asami considered his voice. "Korra," laughed Asami as she lightly smacked Korra's arm.

"What have I done?" spoke Korra as she looked innocently at Asami

"You devious Avatar! You tried to help me," spoke Asami

Korra just grinned. "Guilt as charged," smiled the Avatar

"Korra, what have you done this time?" asked Tonraq

"Asami complained that she is like her grandmother, and might turn into an evil person, but I knew that if I asked you, you could show to her that just because people share the same blood, that does not make them identical," spoke Korra

"That's my little girl," spoke Tonraq as he smiled.

"Hey, I am an adult!" complained Korra as Asami chuckled, putting her hand on her lips.

"To me you will always be my little girl. But I want you to know that I am very proud of you, proud that you help so many people," spoke Tonraq

"Dad," spoke Korra

Asami then looked at Korra. "But you also told your father and Bolin about my personal problems. I think I need to punish someone for this," grinned Asami as she took out a pair of handcuffs and showed them to Korra.

"No," spoke Korra quickly, as she formed an air ball, and flew away from the building.

"Come back here. Korra!" spoke Asami

"Asami Sato," spoke annoyed Tonraq, but the President also already exited the building.

"Wow, I hope that Opal doesn't like those things," spoke Bolin. Tonraq stared briefly at the boy.

"I will see you tomorrow, Bolin. I need to see how Senna is doing," spoke Tonraq as he left the restaurant.

In a different place, Unalaq stood before tree of time. As he looked up, he saw a black and red large spirit of Darkness. "Soon, you will be freed from the confinement of this prison," spoke Unalaq

"Yes, and I will defeat Raava. I will begin the ten thousand years of darkness! The spirits will return to the physical world and wreak havoc," spoke Vaatu as the spirit thought about the future.

"Yes, you an I will create a new age, one without the Avatar. My niece will be the last person bonded with Raava," smiled Unalaq. The Chief of the Northern Water Tribe was also happy, soon he would achieve global dominance over both worlds.

A/N: This chapter was very Asami character driven. I thought it was interesting to compare and contrast Asami and Azula. Next chapter: the final mover, the members of the Fire Nation Royal family talk.


	31. Mover Night

Chapter 31

A few days passed. Varrick continued to make his movers. One night, Krew assembled in the former pro bending arena, where a large screen was about to show the final adventures of Nuktuk, hero of the South.

Unlike many others, the Krew and their friends and allies sat in the box, which had a lot of space for them to cozily observe the finale.

"This is it, this is the grand finale," smiled Bolin as he looked at his friends.

"Whatever. These movers are pure propaganda," spoke Mako as he looked away.

"Common bro, enjoy this night. Don't you want to see how awesome your young brother is?" smiled Bolin

"I think it will be great. All your movers had been so exciting. And you formed such a dynamic with my Dad, " spoke Korra

"Well, these movers can be cheesy, but they their charm," spoke Asami

"They are just fun," spoke Opal as she sat next to Bolin.

The lights turned off, and the mover began. "I will avenge you, Father! I will free the Tribe from the Evil Unalaq!" spoke Nuktuk on screen as he began running. He wasn't really running, but the effects showed that he was.

"This is so bad," laughed Azula

Korra raised her eyebrow, "Why are you looking at me like that, Avatar? I have seen the Ember Island play the Boy in the Iceberg, and it has just the same level of quality," laughed Azula as she observed the mover's opening action scene.

Asami kept looking at her grandmother, suspicious of her intentions.

The scene changed, and now Bolin, who played Nuktuk, was approaching the Water Tribe capital with his loyal animal companions.

Nuktuk began fighting. As Korra looked at the action scenes, she laughed. "What?" asked Bolin

But Korra kept laughing. "This is not how you do Water Bending," smiled Korra as she leaned backwards, trying to enjoy the show, while at the same time not laughing much so that she would not embarrass Bolin

"Korra, I did recommend to Varrick to use actual Water Bending moves, but he declines, saying something about artistic license," spoke Tonraq as he looked at the final product of what he and Bolin had created.

The mover continued. "Common, this is torture. Can we leave, I have some criminals to catch," spoke Mako

"Mako, this is your brother's work. Please at least show some respect towards his dedication and hard work," spoke Asami

"Yes, stop whining about tonight. You betrayed us, if it weren't for my Dad, you would be watching the mover on some other seat," spoke Korra

'Well maybe then I should really leave, since nobody even wants me to be here," spoke Mako as he stood up

"Mako," spoke Asami but the young Fire Bender had left the box, walking away.

"Let him go, he betrayed the Avatar, and by extension my niece," spoke Azula

Asami looked at Korra and Bolin.

"Fine, common guys, we need to speak with Mako," spoke Korra as the three young adults had left the box, walking to find where Mako was.

The Fire bender was walking away. As he sat on his Satocycle, he noticed his three friends. "Mako, wait, I think we all need to talk," spoke Korra as Mako sighed, and put the Satocycle on the ground.

"What do you want Korra? I have work, even if Lin said I can have the night off, I don't think it is appropriate for me not to work," spoke the Fire bender.

"Mako, its not your work that bothers you," spoke Asami

"Mako, what's wrong?" asked Bolin innocently, "You know you can talk to all of us?"

Mako sighed. "Fine. Recently, I told Raiko about Korra's plan, which made her angry with me. But I thought that I was just doing my job!" said Mako

"You are still angry about that?" asked Asami

"I am not angry. I am just upset that we had a large misunderstanding," replied Mako as he looked at Korra, "Look, I am a cop, and you are the Avatar. We are very different people, and we have different duties," spoke Mako

"Puhleese, my duty is to bring balance to the world. I save people. You do too," snarked Korra

"Not when it goes against protocol!" said Mako

"Mako, just admit that you were wrong in doing that. You know that as a President of the Republic City I make the final decisions on the foreign policy of our nation, at least for now, and since we all saw what kind of conflict had arisen, it was logical to assume that I would support Korra," spoke Asami

"Fine. I am sorry Korra, I was wrong to go behind your back," spoke Mako as Korra approached him and hit his arm.

"Ouch. What the Flameo, Korra?"

Korra laughed. "Apology accepted, Mister brooding Officer. Bolin smiled.

"Team Avatar is back," said the Earth Bender as he hugged his three friends.

"Yes, Team Avatar is back," spoke Korra, "And now we will use all our strength to resolve the current conflict, and bring justice to the world," spoke Korra

"We will need allies," spoke Asami

"I know that. This will be a challenging journey. But we will face it. Together," spoke Korra

"As the New Team Avatar," spoke Bolin, "But lets for now finish the mover. It will be great," spoke Bolin as the Krew returned to the box, only to find out that the small companion, Juji had closed his eyes. His head dropped to the ground, and the little animal stopped moving.

"This is one of the most sad parts of the finale," spoke Bolin as tears escaped his eyes

The mover continued. Nuktuk faced his evil Uncle Evil Unalaq. The Evil Water Bender managed to start his device, but Nuktuk reversed the polarity of the Doomsday Device, saving the world, and bringing Juji back to life.

As Nuktuk stood on the balcony of his new throne room, he saw an image of his father in the sky. "I am proud of you, Nuktuk," spoke Tonraq's voice as the mover had ended.

People clapped and cheered. "Wow, I got to admit, this was a moving journey," spoke Opal

Mako shook his head. "This was so silly. Talking animals, dead spirits," spoke Mako

"Well, at least the special effects were decent," spoke Asami, "I would need to talk to Varrick about his technologies, so that we could exchange ideas on how to improve the quality of future movers," spoke Asami as the people began exiting the former Pro Bending Arena.

"So what now? Personally, I wouldn't mind sparring," spoke Korra as the group walked on the street.

"Give me your money," spoke some thug as he approached the group. Azula smiled. She looked at the thug, and sent a lightning charge at him. She then shot fire first from her right, and then left hand, knocking the man on the ground.

"I don't think we properly met. My name is Lady Azula, prepare to die," spoke the old Fire Bender as she approached the man. The thug promptly ran away as fast as he could.

"What do you mean die? Grandmother!" said Asami as she approached Azula

"Relax, little girl, I just threatened him. Of course I wouldn't kill him," smiled Azula but Asami was not convinced.

"It's getting late, I think we will retire for the night," spoke Tonraq as he and his wife walked away to their apartment, leaving the young adults with Azula.

"I am bored," spoke Korra

"Me too," said Bolin

"Well then, kids, lets discuss our strategy. We need to be in shape. Any volunteers to spar against me?" said Azula. Bolin paled.

"I think I will be going," spoke Bolin, as Opal and her brother concurred, leaving the ladies with Mako.

"I will check on the crime reports. I will see you at the final briefing," spoke Mako as he left the group.

"Lady Azula, do you really want to spar?" questioned Asami

"Could do, but I was thinking that I should speak with another relative of mine," spoke Azula.

One hour later, Korra, Asami, and Azula stood on the deck of a military vessel. "General Iroh," spoke Korra as she greeted him.

"Hello Little Zuzu," grinned Azula.

"Aunt Azula?" asked Iroh in surprise

"That's right. I will be helping you in this mission," smiled the old woman.

Silence.

"Auntie, I thought you wanted to retire?" asked Iroh

"And skip the opportunity to fight someone without others telling me I couldn't do it? And why would I do that?"

"Auntie?"

"I will help you all to defeat Unalaq. He would wish that he stayed at the Northern Pole," smiled Azula, "Besides, I am actually quite bored, and this will provide something to do for an old lady like me,"

"Lady Azula, I think its time for me and Asami to go," spoke Korra, since she did not want to interrupt Azula's reunion with her great nephew.

"Nonsense Korra. You are family. You know Iroh, Asami here is my granddaughter, which makes her your second cousin," said Azula

"Why had this not occurred to me?" asked Korra

"It's pleasure to have you as my family, Princess Asami," spoke Iroh

"Princess, huh?" grinned Korra

"Shut up, Princess of the Water Tribe," spoke Asami

"Oh, this is too good. The Princess of the Water Tribe and the Princess of the Fire Nation fell in love. Yes, that's right, I know just what kind of wedding present I will make for you," smiled Azula

"Wedding?" choked Korra as Asami's cheeks reddened.

"Yup. I will personally tell some of your juicy details to the Ember Island playwrights. Don't worry, I will tell them to use a fair and accurate description of your intimate lives," spoke Azula as she looked at horrified ladies.

"Imagine, they will write a great comedy drama about two Princesses, called, "The fifty waves of fire," spoke Azula

Korra approached the side of the ship and turned away, slightly throwing up in the water. "Oh common Korra,"

"No, I will not star in your play," spoke Asami

"Of course not. I will perhaps hire the playwrights to work with Varrick to create a mover instead, with two women who would resemble you," spoke Azula

"No,"

Azula looked in disappointment. "Very well. In all seriousness, we need to be ready. There is a war coming, a dangerous war. I heard about Unalaq's ambitions,"

"He will release the Vaatu, the Dark Spirit, and we need to stop him from achieving this goal. This mission, our mission is not about the conflict between two tribes. Not anymore. This is why we need to defeat my Uncle," spoke Korra

"You mean UnaVaatu the Dark Avatar?" asked Azula

"Wait, what?" asked Korra

"The Dark Avatar. Unalaq might be power hungry, bur he is not stupid. If he will release this spirit, he will fuse with it. Could he do that?" asked Azula

"Of course. How could I be so stupid! Raava and Vaatu are enemies, and the last time the combined power of Wan and Raava defeated Vaatu and sealed him for good. Vaatu will want to tip the scales in his favor, so he will of course try to fuse with Uncle to even his odds against me, the Avatar," spoke Korra

"That makes sense," spoke Asami

"It does. I have a long history of wanting to grab power. Have you heard of the story where Mai and Ty Lee helped me conquer Ba Sing Se in a matter of days?" asked Azula

Korra looked at Asami, "Asami,"

"Korra, no, I will not stay on side lines. I am your girlfriend, and I will help you defeat your Uncle," spoke Asami

"And the United Forces will back you up, Avatar Korra. We will save the world," spoke Iroh

"Of course we will. You have me on your side, after all," smiled Azula, "and it seems that my granddaughter shares my aptitude for strategy,"

Asami nodded. "Our remaining allies are scheduled to arrive tomorrow,"

"Captain Kuvira is leading the Zaofu forces, right? I heard a lot about the young Captain, it would be my pleasure to meet her," spoke Azula

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we meet with Zaofu forces, and the day after we will discuss the strategies we will employ," spoke Asami as the others nodded.

A/N: Next chapter: Kuvira arrives. The Krew gets Zhu Li Battleship as their flagship.


	32. Arrival of Zaofu Forces

Chapter 32

Next morning Asami woke up and saw that Korra was still sleeping in the bed. "Come on, sleepy Avatar," said Asami as Korra yawned and buried under the bed sheets.

"Five more minutes," said Korra as she fell asleep. Asami shook her head and took the bed sheets away. Korra immediately began to move and then sat in the bed.

"Aww, Asami. I had pleasant dreams," said the Avatar as she yawned again.

"Korra, it is important for us to attend the meeting, since our allies from the Earth Kingdom would arrive today," said Asami as Korra nodded, although still reluctant to get out of the cozy bed.

"Fine, I am up," said Korra as she climbed of their bed.

Fifteen minutes later, the two women sat at the table with their friends, although Korra was still blankly staring at her cup.

"Korra, hey Korra," said Bolin

"Bo, mornings are evil," said Korra as she yawned and lifted her cup, drinking some tea.

"Morning Avatar," said Azula as she approached the group and sat next to them.

"Oh, hey, Lady Azula," said Korra as she moved slightly away from the woman, unsure still if the old Fire bender wanted to help or hurt her.

"Today our allies from a small city state of Zaofu would arrive," said Azula

"I heard they have well trained Metal benders," said Asami.

"True, but even the best Metal benders are no match to the Fire benders," grinned Azula as she took a teacup.

"So, I guess we will be leaving the harbor tonight," said Korra

"Not so fast, Avatar. First, the Metal benders need to get here, and then we will all meet to discuss strategy in the evening. Only then, after we are ready, the combined allied forces will travel to stop the Dark Avatar," said Azula, "But you need not worry. I defeated one Avatar once, how hard would it be for us all to defeat another one,"

"Grandmother, if you hurt Korra," said Asami

"Oh, but why would I do that, Asami? I see that the Avatar likes you," smiled Azula as she stood up and left the Krew.

"That lady still gives me creeps," said Bolin

"Tell me about it. I heard stories about how ruthless Lady Azula can be," said Opal as the two hugged.

The group continued eating their lunch. "I guess I must be going. Good to see you guys, but Chief asked all available officers to help her," said Mako as he left

"We will be going as well. Opal found some lake with turtle ducks," said Bolin as Korra nodded.

"We will be fine Bolin, it would just be a boring meeting," said Korra

"Yeah, but please come to the evening's meeting. I will need everyone to be there to help us. We will fight Unalaq together," said Asami as the couple nodded and left.

"So, what are going to do now?" asked Korra

"We can spar," suggested Asami, "No bending,"

Korra laughed. The two went to the gym and practiced their fighting skills for a couple of hours. "Look at us, we are so sweaty," said Korra

"Yeah, I don't think I can go to a formal meeting in such condition," said Asami

"We can shower," suggested Korra as Asami nodded. When they got there, Korra grinned and jumped at her girlfriend.

"Korra!" screamed Asami

One hour later, Korra and Asami finished dressing for the meeting and climbed into Asami's car, so that they would get into the City Hall to speak with the Zaofu allies.

When they arrived, Korra saw that a group of Metal Benders was standing at the front doors of the City Hall. "I guess they have arrived," said Korra as the couple entered the building.

When they entered, they saw a woman dressed into a greed and silver outfit standing in the lobby. She had long brown hair. "Hello, my name is Avatar Korra and this is President Asami Sato," said Korra

"Captain Kuvira. It's my pleasure to finally meet you, Avatar. I heard about your battles with Amon and Tarrlok, and they were impressive," said Kuvira

"I must warn you, this mission will be very dangerous," said Asami as she looked at the Metal bending captain.

"Suits me. I do not shy from danger. Like you, all I want is peace, order, and stability, and this Unalaq threatens the lives of Earth Kingdom soldiers," said Kuvira as the three women sat by the table.

"There is more," said Korra

"Is there? We all know that Chief Unalaq plans to conquer the Southern Water Tribe, and then likely go against the Earth Kingdom," said Kuvira

"It might be worse than that," said Korra

"What can be worse?" asked confused Kuvira

"We have suspicions that Unalaq will release an ancient Spirit of Chaos onto the world. We also believe he might try to fuse with it," said Asami

"Spirit of Chaos?" asked Kuvira

"Yes, Dark Spirit Vaatu," said Korra

"This is indeed much worse than I envisioned. We must do whatever it takes to preserver order and peace in the world. We cannot have Unalaq unleash this Spirit of Chaos upon the world," said Kuvira. Korra noticed that even the Captain was now visibly frightened at the prospect of what Vaatu could do.

"From what I learned, Vaatu is the polar opposite of Raava, a Light Spirit that the very first Avatar fused with. So, if Unalaq fuses with Vaatu, the two would become the Dark Avatar," said Korra, "and my Uncle will have the same might as me,"

"The Avatar still can be defeated. While not permanent, Lady Azula defeated former Avatar Aang in the battle of Ba Sing Se. Fire Lord Sozin abandoned Avatar Roku, who died to a volcano. So, it stands to reason that even if Unalaq and Vaatu merge, we could still defeat them. Granted, we will do whatever it takes to defeat him. Do you have any weapons or methods to defeat Vaatu," asked Kuvira

"Only Water Bending spiritual technique that can turn the Dark Spirit into a Light one," said Korra

"Not enough," said Kuvira as she hit her fist on the table.

"Hey, relax, we will defeat my uncle," said Korra

"You better hope we do. Now, I need to find Baatar and talk to him," said Kuvira as she stood up and left the conference room.

"Kuvira seems quite ruthless," said Korra

"She reminds me of some other lady who is wiling to go to extremes and do whatever she wants," said Asami as she smiled.

"Hey, not fair. I have my own reasons, but she seems to be very ruthless," said Korra

"She is our ally, and unfortunately we have few allies willing to help us. Now, let us get the final piece of this puzzle and then we can prepare for the evening's meeting," said Asami as the two women left to see Varrick

When they reached his office, Varrick was pacing quickly around the room. "Zhu Li, do the thing," said Varrick as he then looked at the blue prints of some of his possible future designs.

"Varrick," said Asami

"Oh, hey Miss Sato. Quiet, I am thinking," said Varrick as Asami and Korra looked at each other.

"Aha," smiled Varrick as he grabbed a device

"What is that? Are you planning to destroy this office?" asked Asami

"Me? Nah. Maybe. I just want to test this guy," said Varrick as he looked at Korra, "Now Avatar, use your Water Bending and try to attack me,"

"Ok," said Korra as she formed a water bubble from her water skin, and threw it at Varrick, who immediately turned his device. The water evaporated.

"It worked!" shouted Varrick in happiness.

"What worked?" asked confused Korra

"You actually were not sure what would happen?" asked Asami. Varrick just smiled.

"Details, details. Now we have an advantage against Water benders. This would work in close range. When the enemy Water Benders would send their water thingies at us, we can just evaporate the water and turn it into hot air.

"Varrick, we are going to the Southern Water Tribe. Your device won't work in the cold conditions there," said Asami

"That's why it's for close combat, duh," said Varrick

"Varrick, you know that they will be likely attacking us with ice, and not water? I doubt your device would last against ice as well as against water," said Asami

Varrick paused. "Zhu Li! Why haven't you told me about the ice?"

"Sorry sir, but you kept interrupting," said Zhu Li as Varrick threw the device away.

"Alright, how can I help you?" said Varrick

"We need a battleship. I know that you probably have something powerful in store," said Asami

Varrick paused again. "Take Zhu Li," said Varrick.

"Sir?" asked Zhu Li

"Not you, Zhu Li, take my battle ship," said Varrick

"You named your battleship after your assistant?" asked Korra

"Of course I did. They are both cold heartless war machines," said Varrick

"How much?" asked Asami

"Oh don't worry, Miss Sato, I am lending my battle ship for free. If Unalaq wins, we all will perish, right?" asked Varrick

"He is right Asami. If Unalaq wins, he and Vaatu will create chaos in the world, and no army will be able to defeat him," said Korra

"What she said. Wait, what do you mean cause chaos? I thought he is just fighting the South," said Varrick

"Let's go Korra, Varrick clearly wanted to profit on this war. Now he understands that he won't be able to do so if Varrick wins," said Asami as they left the office.

"Shall we go to see what the others are doing?" asked Korra as Asami cried, "Hey, what's bothering you?"

"My dad. He, the last time I've seen him, we were enemies and now we are going off to war. I might never see my dad again," said Asami as Korra confronted her girlfriend.

"Hey, hey, stop this. If you want, we can see your father before the battle," said Korra

"But he hates you. He hates me now," said Asami

"No, I think that despite everything he did, your father loves you Asami. Don't worry, if it will help you, I will come with you," said Korra as Asami nodded.

The two women journeyed to the prison, soon arriving to the cell where the older Sato now resided. "I am with you," said Korra as Asami nodded and the two entered into the cell.

Hiroshi was sitting by the table, facing away from them. "Daddy, its me, Asami," said Asami as she made a step inside the cell, but Hiroshi was still not moving.

"Daddy, I am going to war, and I just wanted to tell you that I am scared. Scared for what will happen to this city, to my friends and family, to Korra. I don't know whether you heard, but Korra and I are now in a relationship," tears escaped Asami's eyes, "I know you must be angry at me for choosing the Avatar, but we fell in love,"

More tears escaped Asami's eyes. She turned around and prepared to leave. "Please stay," said Hiroshi as he turned around. Smile formed on Asami's face.

"Dad," said Asami as Hiroshi stood up and hugged his daughter. Korra saw that the man visibly aged while in the prison, and his potbelly slightly diminished. The man had slightly greying hair. Tears escaped the man's eyes, as he hugged his daughter. The two cried.

"I am proud of you Asami. I know that I did terrible things, but I only tried to do what's best for you. I love you my daughter," said Hiroshi as he released Asami and looked at Korra.

"Please make my baby happy. Protect her, for she is the only thing I have left," said Hiroshi

"I will, sir," said Korra as she stood outside the cell, watching the father and daughter's reunion. A tear escaped Korra's eye.

A/N: next chapter, the allies will meet and discuss strategy. Then, the final battle of Book 2, Water will begin and last from chapter 34 to 38. Chapter 38 will feature a few interesting twists and surprises.


	33. Strategies Part III

Chapter 33

As they were leaving the prison, Korra hugged Asami. "Don't worry, we will be fine," said Korra as the two girlfriends walked towards Asami's Satomobile.

"Let's hope so. Let's focus on the task at hand. All our allies have arrived, and we need to consult with them on our course of action," said Asami as she began driving.

"I say we just attack Unalaq's forces head on," said Korra as Asami laughed.

"We need strategy, and with having so many allies we can make a better way to defeat Unalaq," said Asami as the continued driving. Korra stopped talking and just looked around.

When they arrived to the docks, it was getting dark. Korra spotted a campfire and the two young women approached it, where they saw that the others have already assembled.

"Korra," said Tonraq as he approached his daughter and hugged the Avatar.

"Dad, you are embarrassing," said Korra as her father smiled and released his daughter.

"President Sato," Tonraq greeted Asami.

"Chief Tonraq," said Asami

"Guys! You don't need to be so formal with each other," said Korra as her father and chuckled.

"Hello again, Avatar," said Kuvira. As Korra looked around, she saw her father, Kuvira, Azula, Iroh, Lin, and Tenzin also stood at the campsite.

"I think we should start this meeting," suggested Asami as the others agreed.

"So-" began Asami as Naga interrupted the group. When the polar bear dog sat on the ground, Mako, Bolin, and Opal slid down.

"What did we miss?" asked Bolin

"Bo," said Mako

Asami glared at the new arrivals who interrupted her and continued talking. "So, we have many different types of forces. Kuvira and Zaofu provided the soldiers, while Azula and the Fire Nation brought naval vessels. The Republic City has some ground troops as well as some naval vessels. Varrick was kind enough to lend us his battleship," said Asami

"What sort of threat are we dealing with?" asked Lin Beifong

"The Chief of the Northern Water Tribe has a large number of ground troops, who would use the icy terrain to their advantage. They also have a considerable naval blockade around the Southern Water Tribe harbor. Currently, the Northern troops have no air support," said Asami

"We also think that Unalaq wants to fuse with the Spirits of Chaos and become the Dark Avatar," said Korra

"This is terrible news," agreed Tenzin, "We need to prioritize Unalaq, so that he would be unable to fuse,"

"We do have the planes but they currently have no weapons. And I refuse to use bombs," said Asami

"Agreed," said Iroh, "But the Fire Benders can bend and help shoot fire from the sky in order to scare the Northern troops and destroy their snow and ice defenses from above without taking any casualties,"

"I don't want to spread the Fire troops to thin," said Azula, "I think we should have many soldiers on the ships and ground instead,"

"I think Lady Azula is right, it would be better for us to have Fire benders on the vessels rather than planes. We could have destroyed their troops easily if we were to utilize all potential weapons we can on the planes, but I want to have as few casualties as possible, on both sides," said Asami

"You are way too sentimental. They are our enemies," said Azula

"I agree with Asami, we should treat all life with respect, and try to avoid the casualties if we can," said Korra

"I am with the Avatar and the President. The Air Benders teach that all life is sacred," said Tenzin

"As you wish, but I still think we need to have some powerful air strikes, since we have superior technology in the sky," said Azula, "And even if we will use few planes, I propose that I will use one of them to send fire from the sky,"

"Absolutely not," said Asami

"Asami," said Korra

"Korra, I don't trust my grandmother," said Asami

"Oh common, Asami, I am only trying to help," said Azula

"I like Lady Azula's proposal. And since the stakes are this high, I am sending my best officers to help," said Lin

"Asami, I trust Azula with my life," said Iroh

"Fine, but how who will pilot the plane?" asked Asami

"You will," suggested Azula

"Me?" asked Asami

"I heard you are a very good driver and pilot, and while you will pilot, I will bend fire," said Azula

"I, fine. So, are we all in agreement that we will combine the Fire navy with the United Forces navy and will first use this combined force to clear the blockade?" asked Asami

"We don't need to clear the blockade," said Iroh, "All we need is to clear enough space so that the ground troops can land and begin the fight on the ground,"

"True. But first, we would need to use the planes to clear the ground for the soldiers, so that they could safely land after we clear the harbor large enough for the troops to land," said Asami

"I agree. Asami, you and I will lead the attack in the air, sending fire at the Northern water troops, so that they ran away. And we could also then use this as a distraction for a small group to sneak in and fly past the fighting, so that it would reach Unalaq in time," said Azula.

"Team Avatar will do it," said Korra, "We will fly on Oogi while the others are fighting the Northern troops,"

"Me too," said Asami

"But we will still need some air support," said Azula

"I can help," said Tenzin

"You are too large, and you should go on your bison," said Azula

"Wait, no, I will not allow it," said Tenzin

"You want to use the Air babies?" asked Korra as the others looked at her

"What? Tenzin is an Air Bender, they are air benders, and they are babies," said Korra as Asami shook her head.

"No, I will not allow it," said Tenzin

"From what I heard your oldest is almost as old as your father was when he fought my father, and she already fought the Equalists," said Azula

"Tenzin, I made some prototype suits that Air benders can wear. If she falls out, she can glide easily back in, I think," said Asami

Tenzin sighed. "They already tested them, right?" asked Tenzin, "Alright, but only Jinora will come and you have to promise me that she will be not actually fighting,"

"I will look after Jinora," said Asami

"So, what are we going to do after we land?" asked Mako

"The Zaofu forces will move and fight he Water benders. While Unalaq's forces have the strategic location advantage, Zaofu men and women are metal benders," said Kuvira

"You wont' fight alone. The Southern Water Tribe will join you in this battle," said Tonraq

"As will the United Forces. I will personally lead a portion of the troops on land," said Iroh.

"So, we will first make a big enough opening for a portion of our allied forces to land on the ground. Then, while the naval forces still fighting, the ground troops will press on their attack. Amidst that chaos, a small team will fly towards the spirit portal, where we will fight Unalaq and his personal guard," said Asami

The others nodded. "And when we arrive there, I will personally fight Unalaq, but I will need back up, so that I wont need to fight others," said Korra

"Don't worry Korra, Mako and will always help," said Bolin

"Look Korra, we had our disagreements in the past, but we are a team, as Bo put it, the new Team Avatar, and we will fight as a team," said Mako

"I will help too. I will first escort you to the spirit portal and then will join you on the ground," said Asami.

"Thanks," said Korra

"My forces will stay and delay the Northern troops, so that they would not bother your team," said Kuvira, "I promise you, they will be busy for a long time,"

"And once I see you get clear, and I will help the navy forces to clear the blockade," said Iroh

"Lady Azula," said Tenzin, "Once we get to the spirit portal, I want you to land on the outskirts and protect Jinora,"

"I am not a baby sitter," said Azula

"Lady Azula, please. I don't want my little girl to be caught in the cross fire," said Tenzin

"Alright, I will protect her. But I also want to protect my granddaughter and her Avatar," said Azula as Asami lifted an eyebrow at the word "her."

Baatar approached Asami. "President Sato, Varrick and I upgraded the armor for the ground troops," said the man as he then looked at Kuvira, "Are you sure you want me to go with you? I am not a bender,"

"I know that, but you can still help. While we will be using planes mainly to help the troops land on the ground, I want you to stay in the air and observe the battlefield from above, and then you can radio me about the status of the enemy forces movement. That way, they could not surprise us, and if necessary, we would retreat before they could surround us," said Kuvira as Baatar nodded.

"I am coming too," said Opal

"No," said Lin

"Auntie Lin, I won't fight. But I want to provide Lady Azula a chance to join the battle, while I will protect Jinora," said Opal.

"I guess this concludes the meeting. I will see you all on the battleship, which will lead the other ships into the battle," said Asami as the meeting has ended. The group dispersed into smaller groups. Kuvira went to talk to Baatar. Tenzin and Lin bickered. Azula was telling something to Iroh.

"Don't worry Korra, we will do this together, as the new Team Avatar," said Bolin as the four members of the team hugged.

"I keep hearing about the battleship. Since when did we get one?" asked Mako

"Varrick gave us Zhu Li. The battleship and we will use it as our flagship," said Korra

"Nice," said Bolin as the Team Avatar approached the battleship in the harbor, "Wow,"

A few hours later everyone assembled and stood on the battleship, ready to leave the Republic City. "Korra," said Jinora as she approached the group.

"Oh, hey Jinora," said Korra as she sat on her knees, "Don't worry, all you need is to send some air and help Asami's plane fly in the sky, while Azula will be sending fire. Then, after we land near the spirit portal, you will sit and not actually fight," said Korra

"Azula? You mean Lady Azula? As in former Princess Azula who fought my grandfather?" asked Jinora

"Hey little one, don't worry, I will protect you just fine," smiled Azula

Jinora stared at the woman and hid behind Korra. "Alright, I will talk to you later, kids," said Azula as she left the team Avatar.

"Jinora, I will be flying the plane. Don't worry, Azula will not harm you, or she will deal with me," said Asami as Jinora smiled, "And after we are arrive at the Southern spirit portal, you will stay with Opal, while grandmother will join us to fight Unalaq,"

Jinora nodded. "Hey, lets play a game," suggested Bolin

"Alright, but please keep the truths and dares innocent, we have children present," said Mako

"Hey," said Jinora as she sat next to the Krew and Opal. As they sat in the circle, they began playing the game for a few hours. Later they had dinner and spend time resting, getting ready for the upcoming battle.

A/N: next chapter is the navy battle. Chapter 35 will be the ground battle, chapter 36 will feature the battle at the Southern Spirit Portal, and chapters 37 and 38 will be the final two chapters of this book. I will try to complete the book 2 before December 31, 2015. The next five chapters will feature a lot of characters.


	34. Operation: Raava Part I

Chapter 34

The ship has sailed, and with it all commanding officers of the whole operation to liberate the Southern Water Tribe from the Northern invasion, and to stop Unalaq from unleashing Vaatu upon the world.

After much discussion, Tenzin and Pema agreed that Pema should stay at the battleship. Korra told Tenzin how large Unalaq's largest ships were, but Zhu Li was much larger. It was also much slower than the average battleship, but it compensated it speed with very heavy metal armor. So, Tenzin and Pema decided that they should stay at the battleship, since it would likely be the safest place for the Air Bending Family. Kya and Bumi agreed to protect their family.

While Tenzin spent his time with Pema, Asami stood next to Korra. "You know, I am kind of excited for this upcoming battle, you know? I know it feels wrong but I just feel so bored since we have saved no one lately," said Korra

"I understand Korra. This will be the battle not just to help our friends, but also to save the world. I understand your excitement. But please, don't be reckless. I cannot lose you," said Asami as she looked away.

"Asami," Korra hugged her girlfriend, "I will be fine. Besides, even if Unalaq manages to fuse with Vaatu, what can he do? I am the Avatar, and I know how to bend. Don't worry Asami, I will be fine,"

"Please don't be reckless. You still only have two elements to help you," said Asami

"Yes, but I also have friends. I have you," said Korra as Asami smiled, and the two young women went inside to grab some food, before they retired for the night.

A few days passed. One morning, both Korra and Asami were still sleeping in the bed while they heard a knock on their door. "Who is it?" asked Asami

"It's me, Bolin, Opal spotted the Southern Water Tribe shores," said Bolin as he opened the door.

Korra and Asami immediately pulled their bed sheets over them, so that Bolin could only see their faces and their hands, with their bodies now buried under the sheets.

"Bolin!" screamed Korra as she glared at the Earth Bender.

"Sorry," said Bolin as he turned around, "But you two look really beautiful,"

"Bolin," said Asami slowly as her right arm escaped the bed sheets, grabbed the pillow, and threw it at Bolin.

"I will see you later," said Bolin as he shut the door, running away from the cabin.

Korra and Asami dropped the bed sheets and looked at each other. Korra noticed that Asami's face was red; Asami looked away. "Asami, don't worry," Korra hugged her girlfriend.

"I, that was embarrassing," said Asami

"I know," said Korra as the two began changing from their sleeping wear to regular clothing. While Korra changed her white shirt and blue pants into her traditional blue outfit, Asami changed from her purple pajamas into a red shirt, black and red jacket, and black pants. Asami then picked up her Equalist glove.

"Alright Unalaq, here we come," said Korra as the two finally finished changing and journeyed to the dining room, where they would meet with the rest of their allies before the battle.

When they arrived, Korra noticed that all their allies except the Team Avatar were present. "President Sato, we are approaching the blockade," said Iroh

"Thank you General Iroh. Let's do this as we agreed. Everyone, go to their stations. Let our first phase of Operation: Raava commence," said Asami as people began to spread around.

"I will lead the naval forces from the bridge of this battleship," said Iroh as Asami nodded and the group dispersed.

As the battleship and the whole navy began to approach the blockade, numerous frost arrows began to fly towards the fleet. While these frost arrows could not penetrate the metal armor of even the lightest ships of the Allies Navy, those arrows did present a danger to actual soldiers.

"Incoming," said Korra as she waved her hand, and the ice projectiles changed their direction and fell in the oceanic water.

But more frost arrows fell. While regular arrows required ammunition, and thus the archers were limited on how many supplies they brought, this naval battle took place in the ocean, where the Water Benders had a distinct advantage of having unlimited water turned into ice ammunition.

"Fire," said Iroh as the Fire Benders started sending their native element at the frost arrows, melting them in the process and turning solid objects into steam. And so the battle began, with the Northern troops sending frost arrows, while the Fire Benders of the Allies were melting the projectiles, turning them into steam.

"Take Cover," said Korra as she moved her hand, turning thirty upcoming frost arrows into an ice wall that protected Korra and Asami from the projectiles.

The battle continued.

Suddenly, a large ball of ice flew in the sky and hit one of the smaller ships, creating a large whole in its deck. The small ship began sinking, and the crew quickly abandoned it and tried to relocate to another ship.

More of those ice balls that were at least six feet in diameter flew in the sky towards the Allied navy. One ice ball hit the wall that Korra created and shattered it with the debris sending Korra and Asami away.

"We need to help others," said Korra

"What do you suggest," said Asami

"I will enter the Avatar State and help our troops but I don't want to cause unnecessary injuries and casualties," said Korra

Asami nodded. "Get me onto one of their ships, and I can help our troops," said Asami as Korra looked at her.

"I will be fine," said Asami

"Asami," said Korra

"No, I need to do this. Water Benders might be great in this environment, but they never fought a chi blocker before. Besides, while they are good at mid to long range, I have an advantage of fighting them at close range," said Asami

Korra nodded. She closed her eyes and entered the Avatar State. She then jumped into the water. The pair did not hit the water, as Korra instantly formed a water tornado and rose into the air. She quickly traveled towards the nearby enemy ship and using Air Bending sent Asami safely at the ship.

"I am okay," said Asami as she landed gently on the ship, and then instantly hit the nearest enemy soldier in the chest. The soldier fell. Asami jumped and hit another soldier with her fist, and then third soldier with her foot. Both soldiers instantly fell on the deck of the ship.

Satisfied that her girlfriend was doing fine, Korra began to move her hands in a circular motion. At first, she did so slowly, but then she began to increase the speed of her hand movements. The water underneath her began moving with proportionate spin, and soon a large whirlpool began to form next to the Avatar in the Arctic waters.

Korra moved her hands in few directions and then pushed both her hands forward. The whirlpool changed its direction and flew at the next four Northern ships. When it hit, the four ships began moving in a circular motion.

"Fire," ordered Iroh as his Fire Benders kept firing at those four ships.

Korra then closed her eyes and then opened them again. With her eyes glowing one more time, Korra moved her hands rapidly, going from a lower to higher positions. She then moved her finger closer together and tightened pressure among her fingers. When her fingers touched, she immediately opened her arms and four ice spikes rose from the icy water. Each spike impaled one of the ships.

Korra then relaxed her fingers and moved her hands in different directions. The ice turned to water, and four Northern ships that were impaled now lacked icy spikes. Instead, they had large holes in the middle, causing the ships to sink.

Satisfied, Korra created an Air current and glided at the ship Asami was in. When Korra landed she saw that an enemy soldier threw an ice ball at her. Korra easily redirected the ice sphere and then used the water to freeze the soldier, so that only his head was visible, with the rest of his body frozen solid in the ice.

Korra then saw Asami, who kept fighting with the soldiers. While all other remaining Northern ships were full of soldiers, this particular ship had many lying men and women. With each passing minute, a small group of soldiers on that particular ship kept falling on the deck.

"Asami," said Korra as she approached her non-bending girlfriend. Korra's eyes turned back into blue ones. Korra noticed that a frost arrow actually hit Asami's arm, and a cut with a small wound appeared on her right leg, "Asami,"

"I am fine Korra, really I am fine," said Asami

"No, you need medical attention," said Korra

'Nonsense, I am fine. Let's finish our mission. Korra, do you think you can freeze the ice so that the temperature of the ice would rapidly drop?" asked Asami

"I think so," said Korra

"Good. Korra, I want you to create a small two person boat made of ice in the water and jump in it," said Asami as Korra lifted an eyebrow but did not say anything. The Avatar knew that Asami was very smart, and as such she trusted her girlfriend to come up with an effective plan.

Korra moved her arms and in many directions. A small boat formed in the water, which floated next to the ship where Asami just defeated all soldiers. "Jump in," said Asami as the two young women jumped inside.

"What are we going to do?" asked Korra

"Pilot this thing. But first I need you to create an elongated thick spike at front of this boat. You know, like sword shark's nose," said Asami as Korra nodded and moved her hands in a circular motion and then pointed them at the frontal portion of the boat. An elongated spike formed at the front.

Ice arrows flew in the sky. More ice balls flew at the Allied Navy. One such ball of ice landed next to the boat Korra just constructed. Water filled the boat. While Korra instantly bent it away, both women were now wet.

"We need to get to the flagship," said Korra

"No, let us finish this mission first. Korra, turn the boat away from the shore, and make sure the boat reaches a fast speed," said Asami as Korra nodded and used her hands to move the boat. At first it moved slowly, but then the boat sped up. The iceboat swam away from the battle.

"What are we doing? We need to help our friends," said Korra

"We will. Keep bending Korra," said Asami as she put her cold hand on Korra's soldier. Korra concentrated further and sped up the boat more.

When Asami was satisfied with the speed of the boat, she spoke again.

"Korra, turn the boat around. I want you to change the direction. Move the boat on a curve direction," said Asami

Korra nodded and did so.

"Now, send the boat forward at an increasing speed," said Asami

Korra realized what Asami was trying to do, at least what she thought that Asami was trying to do.

"Asami! We will hit that ship," said Korra in panic

"Don't worry, keep bending and move the boat fast speed. And make sure that the temperature of the spike begins to drop rapidly, especially before the impact," said Asami as Korra nodded again and sent the ship straight at the nearby ship.

As their boat was about to crash into the metal ship, Korra panicked and closed her eyes, hugging Asami. But Asami remained stoic; the President smirked.

Upon impact, the rapidly cooling thick spike on the front of the boat shattered the iron and created a hole in the ship. But the boat kept going. It went straight through the ship, creating a large hole and then swam away.

The boat then hit another ship, and then also shattered the metal. The boat kept going.

"One ship down, two, three," Asami began counting. At one point, there were no more ships ahead of them, "Korra, you can stop,"

As Korra and Asami looked backwards, they saw that on their sort of parabolic curve pathway, their small ice boat sank ten large Northern ships by using the rapidly cooling temperature of the ice to shatter the metal.

"See? We just sank ten large battleships. Your technique made it possible to shatter the metal, and when doing so, our boat moved through the ships like a knife through butter. We created a large hole in each ship, which filled with water, and sank each ship," smiled Asami as she then fell in the boat.

"Asami. Asami!" screamed Korra as she entered the Avatar State and used Air Bending to propel them away towards their flagship. Their trip was fast. When they arrived, Korra landed roughly on the deck, holding Asami Sato gently.

"Get me to our cabin. Warm, we need warmth," said Asami as Korra nodded and carried her girlfriend towards the cabin. Asami instantly took away most of her clothing except her underwear. She then looked at Korra. Korra repeated this, and the two women climbed into the bed, hugging each other, wearing only their underwear.

"We need to share body heat. It will help," said Asami as she covered the two of them under the bed sheets.

"Asami," said Korra

"Cold, cold," said Asami weakly as Korra hugged Asami.

Suddenly Asami moaned from happiness. "Warm, ah, this is nice, so warm," said Asami as Korra looked at her body and realized that her body temperature rose up.

Korra breathed air out of her mouth. The Avatar quickly realized that she breathed warm air. Upon this realization, Korra hugged Asami tighter and kissed Asami with her open mouth. As their mouths met, Korra breathed again, and the warm air traveled away from Korra and into Asami's body.

The non-bender hugged the Avatar even tighter, while impatiently devouring the hot air Korra provided. The two women lay in that position for ten minutes before breaking up.

"Korra, your fire bending has returned," said Asami

Korra smiled and then tried to create a small fire around her hand but could not. "I don't understand, I just raised my body temperature," said Korra

"At least you got your delicious heating powers back," grinned Asami, "Don't worry, you will get your Fire and Earth Bending back, It will just take time," said Asami as Korra nodded.

When both Korra and Asami were satisfied that they were now warm, they changed their clothes and went to reunite with their allies.

When they arrived, Iroh stood next to Tenzin and Azula. "We thinned the blockade," said Iroh

"Good. I think we can begin the Phase Two," said Asami

"We first need to land," said Azula

"Agreed. But now there is a big enough opening for us to push our ships for landing. Korra, assemble the rest of Team Avatar, and with Tenzin and Tonraq go to Oogi," said Asami as Korra nodded and left with Tenzin.

"Grandmother, I guess it's you and me," said Asami

"Don't forget about that young Air Bender. What was her name? Jinora? Really, she looks just like Aang, only her being a female version with hair," said Azula

"Fine. Iroh, please keep fighting the naval vessels, while Kuvira and Lin will lead the ground troops," said Asami

"I will, President Sato," said Iroh

"Iroh, please. I know that I am your Commander in Chief, but I am also your second cousin. We are family, and so you don't need to be so informal with me," said Asami. Iroh nodded.

Asami and Azula approached a plane that stood on the battleship. "I thought that the planes only can fit one person," said Azula

"True, but my father designed a few two person planes. I will pilot, and you will shoot fire," said Asami

"What should I do," said Jinora as she approached Asami. Jinora wore a new Air Bending outfit.

"You will stand between my grandmother and I. I will attach you to the plane's middle portion, so that you will have a lot of movement, but at the same time you will be protected from falling. And in case you fall, you can glide back. You just need to move your hands and feet in opposite directions. This will open the extra wings that help gliding," said Asami as Jinora nodded.

Jinora climbed on the ship, and Asami firmly attached a small very short cable at Jinora's back to the plane. Azula then sat in the back, while Asami sat in the front.

"Good luck," said Jinora as Asami started the plane and accelerated. Azula sent fire behind the plane, while Jinora bent air around them. Next minute, the plane was flying.

"I see Korra," said Asami as she waived to the Avatar.

Korra noticed Asami's plane. "Asami is in the air. Let's do this," said Korra as the air bison met with the plane. Azula began sending fire from the plane, while Mako did so from the bison's back.

While the Korra and Asami used the sky advantage, the flagship moved towards the shore. Before landing, the flagship hit two Northern battleships. The Allied ship kept pushing through the tight space between the two ships. As it moved forward, the flagship pushed the other two ships away. Then, a few minutes later, the flagship touched the land and opened its doors. The ground troops were ready to fight.

While the ground troops prepared for Phase Two, Asami's plane and Oogi kept hovering on the air, sending fire at the ice wall defenses of the harbor. A second plane flew in the sky; Baatar was ready to investigate the area and report about the locations of the Northern ground troops to Kuvira.

"Let Phase Two begin," said Asami in the radio, as the ground battle had finally started.

A/N: I decided to make the last five chapters of Book 2 more descriptive than usual and longer, especially since a lot of things are taking place here. Chapter 39 (first chapter of Book 3) will be of usual size of 2000 words.

Next: Chapter 35, the ground battle


	35. Operation: Raava Part II

Chapter 35

As the Allied Forces were landing on the shore, Kuvira jumped on land and looked around. Immediately, three one-foot long balls of ice flew at her. The Captain extended her hands, and created metal spikes on her metal uniform. She moved her arms, and crushed all ice balls into dust.

"Move, move," said Kuvira as the troops followed her, advancing slowly on the icy terrain. More ice balls flew at them, and together with some other Metal Benders, Kuvira crushed all the projectiles.

"Take cover," ordered Kuvira

Tonraq joined the ground forces and instantly created a wall in front of the Allied ground troops. He then moved his hands up and down, thickening the ice wall that now protected the first squad. After a minute, this wall became two feet wide.

"We need to establish a perimeter," said Kuvira

"We first need to destroy their first line of defense," countered Tonraq. Kuvira paused and took a quick peak outside of their small protective barrier and then returned back.

"You are right, but how will we breach those ice walls? Out soldiers cannot advance while those walls are up. We have to make sure to destroy these walls, so that the troops can advance," said Kuvira as she then immediately radio signaled to her boyfriend.

"Baatar, what's the status?" asked Kuvira

"The Northern troops are advancing from the west and east. They plan to converge and attack the landing soldiers," said Baatar

Kuvira looked at her soldiers. Before anyone could act, the wall broke, and a squad of Northern troops attacked the first allied squad.

"You wont defeat me," said Kuvira as she moved her arms, creating two metal cables from her armor. She then used these cables, and sent them at two enemy soldiers, who were approaching her.

The metal cables grabbed those soldiers and lifted them in the air. Kuvira then quickly moved her arms in circular motions. The two soldiers began spinning. Kuvira moved her body and then quickly threw her arms forwards. The two soldiers were released from the cables; they flew in the air, hitting other Northern troops.

As another Northern squad approached, Kuvira jumped and created an elongated spike on each arm. With these metal spikes she fought the first wave of enemy soldiers, crushing the ice and water attacks they sent at her.

While Kuvira fought one squad of the first wave, Tonraq and other soldiers helped from the sides. Another person landed beside Tonraq.

"I hope I did not miss all the fun," said Chief Beifong cheekily, as she immediately threw a punch, sending one soldier on the ground.

Under the leadership of Kuvira, Tonraq, and Lin, the allied soldiers finally took hold of the shores. While the battle was far from over, the Allied forces did secure the landing area.

"Incoming," said Lin as more ice balls flew towards them. Before the ice ball could hurt the group, a fireball flew at it and evaporated the ice projectile.

"We will provide cover," said Asami over the radio, as two more fireballs escaped the plane. These two new fireballs were now directed not at defending the small shore base, but on trying to keep the enemy forces further away from the allied ones.

More and more allied troops began to land. While the navy battle still continued, the battle on land was becoming more heated. As each new squad of combined United Forces, Zaofu forces, and Southern Water Tribe forces landed on the shore, the Water Benders of each of those squads created ice walls like the one Tonraq just created.

"Water Benders, keep creating walls ahead of you, about five to ten feet in front of the current ice wall. Metal Benders, move and protect the Water Benders," said Kuvira as she pointed her hand further into the icy land. The soldiers nodded, and began creating new walls.

As the first squad created the second wall, deeper into the land, the ground troops immediately ran there, and took a hold of their new position.

"Metal Benders, help the Water Benders destroy the projectiles," said Tonraq. The other squads saw the strategy the main ground squad was doing, and repeated it. As all Allied forces ground troops began to create more and more ice walls, they began to advance further in the land, closing slowly towards the capitol.

"Kuvira, more forces are coming from the south," said Baatar over the radio.

As the allied forces prepared to repel the second wave of Northern troops, more fireballs began their descent towards the icy tundra. As each ball of fire hit the ice, the enemy soldiers scattered from those energy projectiles. Azula kept sending those fire attacks at a rapid succession, keeping the enemy forces scattered all over the battle field.

"My brother's army is scattered, and the snipers on the hills wont shoot their own troops. We have an opening," said Tonraq

"Agreed. Metal Benders, move out and engage the enemy," said Kuvira, as the squad ran into the field and began fighting the Northern troops. This resulted in chaos, as the Water Benders from the Southern Water Tribe, and the Metal Benders from the Zaofu fought the Water Benders from the Northern Water Tribe.

Ice balls, water jets, water whips, metal cables, metal protective shields, metal spikes extending from the armor were some of the ways people bent their respective elements. Some Water Benders also used octopus attacks by converting some of the surrounding ice into water tentacles.

When the forces collided, Azula stopped sending her fire attacks. Instead, she observed the battle from the above. "Good job, Azula, we helped to secure the landing area for our forces," said Asami

"Of course we did. While the Northern troops are strong, we have a much more powerful alliance. We also have the Avatar on our side. And unlike their Water Bending, our troops also have Metal and Fire bending," said Azula

"True. Let's keep watching, we need to make other enemy forces at bay," said Asami

Azula smiled and looked at the enemy forces, trying to find places where only Northern troops were present.

Meanwhile, the battle on land continued. Despite some casualties, the combined forces of the allies sent the Northern troops into retreat.

All allied forces then began to unite. The Water Benders then created a tall and thick wall that protected the allied ground troops. "We need to make camp," said Tonraq

"No, we need to push while the other forces are retreating," said Kuvira.

"I agree with Tonraq. Our soldiers need to rest," said Lin Beifong as the allied soldiers began to make camp.

While the soldiers rested, Kuvira, Tonraq, and Lin sat by the fire, looking at the picture Tonraq made on the snow.

"We need to destroy those walls that stand between us and the city. Then, we will advance and defeat people in those small fortresses, before liberating the capital from the remaining troops," said Tonraq.

"This might present a challenge, since those fortresses stand on the hill," said Lin

"We will take them, it is only the matter of time," said Kuvira

As the three people continued their discussion, an ice ball hit Asami's plane. "Not good, prepare for crash landing," said Asami

"Oh no," said Jinora

"Keep it together, kid. Use your Air bending, and help my granddaughter guide her plane," said Azula as Asami tried to stabilize her plane. When Asami realized the plane suffered too much damage, she turned to the other passengers.

"Grandmother, use your parachute," said Asami as Azula climbed from her seat and used the parachute. When Asami made sure that Azula was safe, she looked at Jinora.

"Jinora, extend your arms in different directions. This will allow you to glide in the air, so that you could safely land," said Asami as Jinora nodded. Asami detached the cable from Jinora's outfit, allowing Jinora to glide away.

Azula and Jinora were already in the air, gliding towards the land.

Another ice ball hit the plane; its engine stopped and the plane began falling vertically downwards. Asami tried to detach her belt, but it jammed.

"No, no," said Asami as she battled with her safety belt. She finally managed to detach it. Asami grabbed her parachute and began gliding downwards.

Another ice ball hit the plane, and destroyed it; some of its debris hit Asami, sending her faster towards the ground. Asami lost consciousness.

When Asami began to open her eyes, she felt that a man held her. "Dad, I am alright," said Asami as she opened her eyes. While she was correct that a man held her, she was mistaken as to who held her.

"Asami, are you all right?" asked Tonraq as Asami's face reddened in embarrassment. "So, when will you propose to my baby girl?"

Asami looked away, unwilling to be embarrassed any more. She crawled away on the snow and then sat on the ground.

"Hey Asami," said Korra as she approached her girlfriend

"My plane crashed, we would have to modify the plans," said Asami

"I know. Stupid Sami, you endangered yourself like that," said Korra as she hugged Asami and kissed her.

"So, what's the status?" asked Asami

"We made camp on the bottom of the hill. We are ready to take down the walls, and then capture the two fortresses, before liberating the capitol. Then, we will leave on Oogi and travel to the Southern Spirit Portal," said Korra

Asami nodded.

"I think we need to continue," said Azula as she approached the group.

"I agree. Time for rest is over, move out," said Kuvira as the groups began to move, repeating their strategy they did earlier.

"We need to destroy their walls," said Kuvira as the allied forces saw that the Northern troops were still hiding behind the walls, while at the same time sending ice projectiles at the approaching allied forces.

"Cover me," said Azula as a few Water Benders followed her. Azula moved closer towards the walls, and while the Water bending squad protected her, Azula moved her arms from one direction into another. She repeated the motion, and then pointed two fingers on her right arm.

Energy generated at her fingertips. It then flew quickly towards the first ice wall; upon impact, the lightning annihilated the wall, creating a very large hole inside of it.

Azula then sent a few more lightning charges at the walls. While she did not have much more energy to send more lightning to fully demolish the ice walls, her powerful attacks scared the enemy soldiers long enough for allied forces to advance and finally approach the walls.

"See ya," said Korra as she moved her hands up and down and then to her side. The ice wall in front of her turned to water. Asami jumped, and sent the whole squad of Water Benders who hid behind the now broken wall on the ground.

As Korra and Asami defeated the last soldier who guarded that particular wall, their allied soldiers were destroying Unalaq's defenses that stood nearby. Korra then closed her eyes and opened them. Her eyes were glowing.

Korra moved her hands from one side into another. She then made a gesture, as if she wanted to grab the snow from the ground. A large ice ball rose in the air. After Korra lifted it, she immediately turned and pointed her right arm towards the first fortress. The giant ice ball that measured twenty feet in diameter flew at the fortress, demolishing it. Before it hit, the Northern troops quickly abandoned their outpost, running into the city.

"I need cover," said Asami as Korra nodded. The Avatar pointed her hands towards the snow and immediately pulled her hands upwards. The snow flew in the air, creating a snowstorm, which reduced the visibility of everyone present in the cloud of snow and frost.

As the Northern troops prepared to clear the snow, Korra sent more of it in the air. While Korra kept bending the snow, Asami run into the second fortress and jumped inside.

When she got in, Asami immediately began hitting each Water Bender. One by one, they all fell on the ground.

"All clear," said Asami as Korra cleared the snow.

"All troops, I repeat all troops, this is our chance to retake the capital," said Tonraq as the allied forces ran and finally began to enter the city.

"This was easy," said Korra as a dark body hit her. When Korra looked up, she saw that the Dark Spirits that Vaatu corrupted began to enter the battlefield.

"That's just great," said Korra as she moved her hands, bending the water around the spirit. The water began glowing, and the spirit turned into its regular form, flying away.

While Korra was fine fighting the Dark Spirits, her fellow soldiers had a hard time fighting the energy spirit beings that they had no idea how to fight. The allied forces began sending the elements at the spirits, but this at best kept the elements away from them. The soldiers knew that they had no idea how to actually defeat the dark spirits.

Korra saw the plight of her fellow solders and entered the Avatar State. Korra rose in the air and flew towards each dark spirit, and then began using her technique to heal and release the spirits from corruption.

The battle continued. While the ground troops could not do much, Korra kept using her technique to defeat more and more Dark Spirits. As their numbers began to plummet, the Dark Spirits turned all their attention at Korra and flew at her all at once.

"Korra," cried Tonraq as the Dark Spirits began to overwhelm Korra

"No," said Korra, as she could not see anything but the Dark Spirits that surrounded her. Korra could not move her arms, since some of the spirits held her arms and legs.

"Korra, you cannot give in," said Raava from within.

"I, cannot defeat them," said Korra

"Korra, you are the Avatar," said Raava as Korra closed her eyes, and thought about her family and friends. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing again.

"No, you wont defeat me," said Korra as she moved both of her arms, sending the spirits in various directions. She then began bending the snow below her, covering all the spirits that attacked her. Snow turned into water, and then water began circling around all the attacking Dark Spirits. The water began glowing, and as Korra breathed in relief, she defeated all the Dark Spirits on the battlefield.

"I," said Korra as she fell on the ground. Asami ran and caught Korra, holding her girlfriend.

"Hey Sami," said Korra as Asami smiled.

As the Avatar and the President of the Republic City sat on the snow, the Allied forces finally retook the capital.

"We did it, we took the capitol," said Korra

"No, we only won this battle. We still need to find and defeat your Uncle," said Asami

"It's true. Come Asami, we need to move," said Korra as she tried to stand up but then fell. Asami laughed.

"This is not funny," said Korra

"You are adorable. How are you, the almighty Avatar, feeling so helpless," said Asami as she hugged Korra

"Asami," said Korra as Asami leaned backward, not sure what Korra wanted, "Asami,

As Korra repeated this, Asami looked back, and saw that the Team Avatar, the Air Bending family, Azula, and Tonraq looked at them. Korra blushed as the two ladies sat on the snow.

"Well done Korra, you saved us all," said Tonraq

"It was nothing, Dad," said Korra

"So, have you received a ring already? Apparently, I am now a father in law as well," said Tonraq as Korra and Asami blushed.

"Sir, I made a mistake. I," said Asami as Tonraq sat on the ground and hugged both young women.

"Lady Azula, we finally liberated the city," said one of the soldiers as he approached Azula.

"Good," said Azula as the soldier left.

While the people rested, Lin Beifong searched for her oldest nephew to make sure he was safe. When she found Baatar, Lin saw that he was kissing the Zaofu Captain.

"Ahem," said Lin, as the two broke apart.

"Aunt Lin," said Baatar

"Chief Beifong," said Kuvira as the young couple looked at the Republic City Police Chief.

"You are Kuvira, am I right?" asked Lin

"Yes, my name is Kuvira, and I am the Captain at Zaofu," said Kuvira

"That's good to know. I hope you know who I am," said Lin

"Yes Madam, you are Chief Lin Beifong of Republic City," said Kuvira

Lin smiled. "You do know that this young man is my nephew, don't you?" said Lin

Kuvira swallowed. "Yes, Chief Beifong,"

"Good. I want to warn you that if you hurt him, nothing will stop me, not even my sister," said Lin, as she looked at two now scared young adults. Baatar was much more distressed.

"That was just a friendly warning. Now please excuse me, I need to speak with the Southern Tribe police force," said Lin as she left the couple.

While Kuvira and Baatar talked about their experiences, Korra finally stood up and felt ready to fight once more. "I am ready, lets do this. Let's finish this where it all started, and lets bring my Uncle down," said Korra

"We are all with you, Korra," said Asami as Korra nodded. As Korra breathed deeply, ready to fight, her family and friends began climbing on Oogi. Asami climbed first. Tonraq and Azula followed her. Tenzin flew and landed quietly on his bison.

"What about me? I want to come, I want to help," said Jinora

"No, I forbid it," said Tenzin

"Jinora, the plan has changed. You should stay here. My plane has crashed, and we cannot really go with the plan we had before," said Asami

"Please. Korra, tell them. Remember how I helped you guys against the Equalists? I want to help," said determined Jinora

"Fine. Come, but please stay out of trouble. If you have to fight, fight with anyone but Unalaq," said Tenzin as Jinora and then Opal climbed in.

"I am not going to fight, I just want to observe," said Opal

Mako and Bolin climbed next. Korra smiled and used her Air Bending to fly in the air, and then like Tenzin, landing on the Air Bison. As everyone sat on Oogi, the Air Bison rose in the air and flew towards the Southern Spirit Portal.

A/N: I wanted to give Kuvira something to do before Book 4. Currently, she is much softer than she was in book 4; hence Lin managed to scare her. Next Chapter, the Krew and allies fights at the Southern Spirit Portal.


	36. Operation: Raava Part III

Chapter 36

Oogi flew towards the Southern Spirit Portal. "This is it, we will fight Unalaq and defeat Vaatu," said Korra as she looked at the icy desert that lay beneath the bison.

"Of course we will. Unalaq may be powerful, but he hasn't seen me yet," smiled Azula as she sent fire on the ground.

"We need to be extra careful," said Asami, "Who knows what kind of plans Unalaq has made? He is not only a powerful Water Bender, but can also apparently command the Dark Spirits,"

"I agree. While we defeated his forces and freed the capital, we need to make be careful around him. Unlike his troops, Unalaq is very smart and will anticipate an attack," said Tenzin

"Relax Zinzin, we will defeat him. But for that, we do need to use strategy," said Azula as the bison continued flying.

"Korra," said Tonraq, "I know that we will face my brother, your Uncle. We will also likely face your cousins. Please restrain your strength and don't hurt your cousins, as I doubt they truly agree with Unalaq's plans,"

Korra looked at her father. "I will try, but if they force me, I would have to fight them," said Korra

"I know," said Tonraq as he hugged his daughter.

"Tonraq, sir, I will protect Korra," said Asami

"I know you will. But be careful Asami, you are the only combatant who is not a bender. While fighting a bender is one thing, fighting spirits is totally different. From what I've seen, it is difficult for a bender to keep Dark Spirits at a distance, and for a non bender it would be even harder," said Tonraq

"Don't worry Tonraq, I will be fine," said Asami as Korra looked at Asami and Tonraq.

"She is a nice woman, this Asami," said Raava, speaking to Korra

"Yes, Asami is special," said Korra

"I see the portal," said Jinora as she pointed towards the glowing yellow ray of light that rose out of one area in the frozen tundra upwards, and created a long cylindrical shape. The others saw it and continued flying.

"Slower Oogi, go slower, we are almost there," said Tenzin as the bison slowed down and soon began its descent.

A few minutes later, the bison landed on the ground close to the Southern Spirit Portal but far enough so that the Northern troops would not spot them.

"Let's make camp and prepare a plan," said Tonraq as others nodded.

The group soon sat in a circle, discussing suggestions. "Let's make a frontal assault," said Korra

"Too risky. We need to get to their camp undetected and then sabotage their machinery, so that we wont have to deal with their troops," said Asami

"I will seat here. I did not expect to use so much energy at the battle. I guess my body isn't as young as it was when I chased your predecessor," said Azula

"Grandmother, can you promise not to hurt Jinora or Opal?" asked Asami

"Any why would I do that?" said Azula, smirking, "Now, I never said that I wont tell them stories about the war,"

"Azula," said Tenzin

"Toughen up Zinzin, your daughter and this girl need to know more about the war. For instance, do you guys want to know about that time my lightning almost hit Katara, but stupid Zuzu caught it and redirected the energy?" said Azula

"Of course I know about that fight," said Jinora, taking Azula's challenge, "And I read much more adult books on war, so this does not scare me,"

"Your eldest is a tough bookworm," said Azula, "Alright, but do you want to know how Zuzu got his scar? It was a burning tragedy,"

"Azula, enough," said Tenzin as Azula smirked.

"We need to focus on the battle," said Asami

"I agree. Come, lets finish this," said Korra as she and Asami walked towards the camp.

"I have an idea. Get in the snow, and create an underground tunnel. Then, we will arrive in a tent, and they wont see us," said Asami. Korra thought about this suggestion and then nodded, creating a hole in the snow. The two women climbed inside. Korra then began to create the tunnel leading to the camp.

The others looked at the newly forming tunnel.

"Look Mako, I am a badger mole," said Bolin as he jumped in the snow

"Alright, alright, I get it Bo, but can you please not sing anything about badger moles cause I heard one guy on the radio singing such a song and it was horrible," said Mako as he too jumped into the hole following his brother. Tonraq and Tenzin followed.

The group of six people crawled in the tunnel beneath the ground, moving slowly. As they moved, they did so under the base, and the Northern troops were not even aware that a small group of people would soon enter their base.

A few minutes later, Korra pushed the final bits of snow. Asami grabbed a knife from her boot and cut the tent's floor, creating a hole in the fabric. Korra pushed the snow inside the tent, finally forming an exit.

Korra and Asami were the first two people who entered the tent. Mako and Bolin soon arrived, with Tenzin and Tonraq arriving last.

"That was a genius idea, Asami," said Tonraq. "My brother is unaware of our presence in his base,"

"We need to make sure that the Northern troops wont bother us while we fight Unalaq and the Dark Spirits," said Mako

"We can use the Snow storm bending," said Korra, "while I bend, Asami could jump and disarm and knock down the enemy soldiers, so that they wont bother us,"

"Good plan, Korra. Since I am an Air Bender, and I move fast, perhaps I can help," said Tenzin

"We all can help. The more of us strike at once, the faster we defeat the Northern troops, especially with an element of surprise on our side," said Tonraq as Korra lifted her arms.

"Start snow bending as soon as I open the curtain," said Tonraq as Korra nodded. Her father waited and opened the curtain to the tent. Korra began to move her arms, and the snow in the camp around the Southern Spirit Portal made the visibility extremely poor.

Asami was the first one to exit the tent. She jumped and ran to the first guard, then after sending him to the ground, she hit the next one. The others joined her, and the entire group minus Korra fought the guards. After a brief ten-minute fight, Korra lowered the snow back to the ground. All guards were lying on the ground, with no one standing by the spirit portal.

"Let's go," said Korra as the group of six people approached the glowing tall cylinder of yellow light.

"Korra," said Asami, touching Korra's shoulder, "Don't rush. We don't know what kind of danger awaits us beyond this portal,"

"I know Asami, but I've seen this land, at least the portion where Wan and Vaatu fought. I go this. Back me up, but I think I can defeat Unalaq by myself," said Korra

"I know, but please be careful," said Asami as Korra made the first step. When she entered, she looked around and saw the familiar surroundings of the land where she had a vision of Wan fighting Vaatu.

Asami entered the Spirit World, then the others followed. "This is the Spirit World? It is amazing," said Asami

"I bet the rest is even better. From what I've seen, this is the land that connects the Spirit and Material Worlds, not the actual Spirit World per se," said Korra as the group quietly walked in the new land, trying to find Unalaq

The six people walked for about fifteen minutes, and then saw the person who began all this madness. "Brother, it is not too late to end this madness. Come, let's leave our past behind," said Tonraq as he looked at his brother who stood on a hill in front of the group.

"On the contrary, brother, I am on the verge of changing the world. Both the Spiritual and Material World need change, change that I am willing to bring in it," said Unalaq, "over the millennia, the world became a horrible place, and I intent to change it to its former glory, to a time when spirits and humans lived harmoniously,"

"Uncle, you cannot bargain with us. You will either come quietly and discuss the terms of your surrender with Dad, or we will defeat you and then we will decide what the outcome would be," said Korra

"Give it up, brother. Your army is defeated, our troops have landed and captured the capitol," said Tonraq

"I know that, brother, but I am not so worried," said Unalaq

"We just captured back the capital and defeated your army! Why aren't you worried, Uncle?" said Korra, as she sent a jet of water at Unalaq. Unalaq causally extended his hand, and threw the water away from him.

"Of course you did. I knew you would. How else would I not know that, if I learned about your so-called alliance? But you played straight into my hand. You see Korra, by first fighting my troops, you exhausted yourself, so now, when facing me you will surely fail," said Unalaq

"Brother, please, let's end this peacefully," said Tonraq as Korra sent yet another jet of water, which Unalaq just as casually redirected and sent on the ground.

"You are no longer a part of my family, Tonraq. I orchestrated your banishment, and can you believe the irony in that you destroyed a sacred spiritual area, with my motivation of course, and your daughter is the Avatar? But fear not, she wont be the Avatar for much long," said Unalaq

"Then what are you waiting? Are you afraid of fighting us by yourself? There are six of us, and only one of you," said Korra

"Actually, I have my children by my side," said Unalaq, as Desna and Eska arrived on the scene and prepared to fight.

"You see, it did not matter what you would do, since at the end, I would win regardless of your strategy. Fine, if it's the battle you want, I will grant you your wish. Eska, Desna, fight them, but leave the Avatar to me," said Unalaq as his children jumped and began sending water at the group. Predictably, Korra separated and ran towards her Uncle.

Korra entered into the Avatar State and prepared to fight her Uncle, but the Dark Spirits attacked her. Unalaq laughed, "now, don't you think that I would fight the almighty Avatar without help?" asked Unalaq as Korra used her spirit bending to fight the spirits, while Unalaq kept sending water and ice at Korra

"What are you waiting for? Why are you dodging my attacks?" cried Korra as Unalaq was evading her bending.

"I am just preparing for my victory," said Unalaq as he fought Korra.

While Korra and Unalaq fought one another, the rest of the Team Avatar fought his children. While Eska and Desna could only bend water, they were very formidable opponents.

With a few movements, Eska froze Bolin in a block of ice, making the Earth Bender unable to move. Only Bolin's head and neck were not frozen in the ice.

"Bolin!" said Mako as Desna sent a water jet at Mako, and then with a few quick movements Eska froze Mako as well.

"Desna, Eska, you are my family, don't make me fight you," said Tonraq as he easily redirected the water attacks the twin had sent at him.

"I know Uncle, but we have to fight you. You are our enemy," said Desna as they kept fighting.

Tenzin evaded all the attacks, but once Eska froze his right foot. Tenzin fell on the ground, and Desna immediately created chains out of ice that restrained the Air Bending Master.

Asami jumped but before she could hit the twins, a Dark Sprit flew towards her, grabbed Asami by her arms, and flew away.

"Uncle," said Desna

"We are sorry," said Eska as they prepared to fight Tonraq once more.

"I am sorry too," said Tonraq as he easily evaded their attacks.

The twins sent ice at Tonraq, temporarily freezing him.

The ice cracked.

Tonraq was free. A snow wave formed beneath him. Tonraq sat on it, and approached his niece and nephew. When he collided with them, Tonraq exchanged many water attacks, before easily freezing both Eska and Desna, making sure they could not move.

The twin tried to move but couldn't. "I am sorry that it had to be this way," said Tonraq as he ran to help Korra.

"I know about your plan, Unalaq! You want to fuse with Vaatu," said Korra as she sent an ice spike that Unalaq sent on the ground.

"How perceptive, Avatar Korra. Yes, I fully intent to fuse with Vaatu and become the one true Avatar, while your age will be over," said Vaatu as the Dark Spirit next to him carried a human.

"Asami," cried Korra as the Dark Spirit lifted Asami higher in the air, so that Korra could not reach her girlfriend.

"Asami Sato. Truly, I am disappointed in you, Avatar Korra. I knew of course that you were reckless, that you did not like to meditate and do other spiritual exercises, but to fall in love with a woman? How could this be? Well, it is possible that she saw a stupid person and used her wicked nature to corrupt you," said Unalaq, "But it does not matter. By the time I am done with you, your relationship will be over. Neither of you will be alive,"

"Release Asami," said Korra as she entered the Avatar State but more Dark Spirits flew at her, holding Korra's arms.

"Why should I? Wait, fine. I will release Asami Sato. The world does not need such a wicked woman," said Unalaq

"She is not wicked, I love her," screamed Korra as purple energy began to slowly surround Asami's legs.

"It does not matter now. When the purple energy fully covers Miss Sato's body, she would be finally released. Her spirit would be destroyed," said Unalaq. A tear escaped Asami's eye.

"Don't do this," said Korra as she looked on the ground, defeated.

"I see when I finally won. You still can save Asami, but only if you open the Northern Spirit Portal," said Unalaq as he looked at Korra

Korra saw that the purple energy reached Asami's waist. "Fine, you won, I will open the other spirit portal," said Korra as the purple energy stopped ascending, not moving any further.

The Dark Spirits released Korra and the Avatar landed on the ground. "You better not betray me, or she would die," said Unalaq as Korra swallowed and walked towards the other spirit portal.

Korra's hand touched the ball of energy. Korra's eyes began glowing as the spiritual energy passed through her body. The energy in the sphere collapsed and then shot high in the sky; the thin tall golden cylinder paralleled the other spirit portal.

"I am so sorry," said Korra as she looked at Asami

"Thank you Korra. Now, where were we? Ah, yes, it's time to destroy the wicked," said Unalaq

"But you promised, Uncle," said Korra

"Yes, yes I did, but Asami Sato is evil. Her kind should not exist," said Unalaq as he prepared to continue his technique of moving purple energy, but a fireball hit Unalaq, sending him away. Asami fell on the ground, and the purple energy had disappeared.

"You hurt my granddaughter," said Azula as she sent another fireball. This second fire attack hit Unalaq's clothes and head. While he quickly sent water at his body, it was already damaged enough for healing not to work. Some of his hair was burnt.

"Are you alright, Little Sami?" asked Azula as she held her granddaughter in her hands.

"Korra?" asked Tonraq as he too reached the Avatar, "How did you get here before me?"

"I flew using Fire Bending," smirked Azula as she then once again hugged Asami.

"Asami, it's alright, you are safe," said Korra as she approached Asami and also hugged her.

"Korra, I," said Asami

"Don't listen to Unalaq, he only told lies. He is just a bigot," said Korra. She looked Asami in her green eyes.

"My, how touching," said Unalaq as he used Water Bending to rise in the air. Suddenly, the sky began to darken, and the earth beneath the group shook.

"The Harmonic Convergence," said Korra

"Yes, the Harmonic convergence," smiled Unalaq as the energies from both portals shoot everywhere. The energy rays then began to lower. They connected, forming an arch, with the highest point forming right above the tree of time, where the Dark Spirit of Chaos Vaatu resided.

"Thank you for completing my mission," said Unalaq as the energies from both spirit portals hyper charged and send energy at the tree of time. After an explosion occurred, the huge Dark Spirit finally escaped his confinement.

"I am free. Let's begin the ten thousand years of darkness," said Vaatu as he finally escaped the tree of time, flying around in the sky of the land that connected the Material and the Spirit Worlds.

"No," said Korra as she saw that Vaatu escaped.

"Korra, I am so sorry that he used me to force you to free Vaatu," said Asami

"Don't worry Asami, it was not your fault. I love you, there was no choice for me to make," said Korra as the two women stood around. Vaatu flew at Korra.

"This is it," said Korra as she looked at Vaatu.

"My name is Avatar Korra, and I will stop you," said Korra as she entered the Avatar State and rose in the air, getting ready to fight the Spirit of Chaos. Vaatu flew at her, and the battle between the Avatar and the Dark Spirit had begun.

A/N: Next chapter, Korra versus Vaatu. Chapter 38: Vaatu's defeat. The next chapters will feature interesting moments. Here, Azula got mad at Unalaq and burned his face, and while Unalaq's face is nowhere near as bad as what Zuko had, Unalaq did lose quite a bit of hair.


	37. Operation: Raava Part IV

Chapter 37

Korra looked at Vaatu and sent water at the Dark Spirit. "You are only prolonging the inevitable, Raava," said Vaatu as he flew at Korra. Korra sent air at the Dark Spirit, keeping it away from her.

"I won't allow you to fuse with Vaatu," said Korra to her Uncle as she used her Air bending to lift Unalaq up in the air and then throw him at the Southern Spirit Portal. Tonraq ran towards the spirit portal to keep his brother away from the battle, while Korra continued her battle with Vaatu.

"So this is Vaatu," said Asami as she stood in the land between the two worlds. The President knew that many spirits existed, but this one was much larger than the rest. It was a large black and red kite; when it shot energy from its face, the Dark Spirit glowed purple.

"Wan defeated you before, and I will do so again," said Korra as she sent more air and water at the Dark Spirit. The combined attack pushed Vaatu backwards.

Vaatu then sent another purple energy at Korra, throwing the Avatar on the ground. Vaatu landed, and touched the ground near Korra. Green roots grew to a gigantic size and quickly restrained the Avatar's movement.

"Give in, Raava, I will defeat you this time," said Vaatu as Korra tried to move but could not.

Vaatu sent one purple jet of energy at Korra, then another. While Korra was powerful, these energy attacks hit her like a truck.

"Your era has ended, Raava," said Vaatu as he sent another purple energy ray at Korra.

"You cannot give in," whispered Raava to Korra. The Avatar closed her eyes, and with all her strength broke the green roots that held her to the ground.

"What?" said Vaatu

Korra began sending water jets and more air attacks at the Dark Spirit. As Vaatu prepared to attack Korra once more, a large fireball flew at him. Vaatu turned its massive head and saw Azula, who sent another fire attack.

While the fire attacks did some damage to the Spirit of Chaos, Vaatu's body quickly regenerated itself. Then lightning pierced the Dark Spirit's body, but once against it did not cause any lasting damage to Vaatu.

"Pathetic humans, don't you know that no human can defeat me," said Vaatu as more fire attacks hit him.

"My name is Lady Azula, and the most powerful non Avatar Fire Bender in the world," said Azula as she kept sending fire at Vaatu.

"Thanks Azula," said Korra as she joined the battle and continued sending her water and air elements at Vaatu.

"No, no," said Vaatu as Korra created a large sphere of air around the Dark Spirit and then jumped. Korra bend a large jet of water that also surrounded the air sphere. Using these two elements, Korra began moving Vaatu who was now trapped in his elemental prison back to the tree of time.

Before Korra could do anything, a water jet hit her, sending the Avatar on the ground. Korra stopped bending, releasing Vaatu back into the air. When Korra stood up, another water jet hit her, sending the Avatar further back.

"No," said Korra as she looked up, seeing that Vaatu flew at Unalaq, before hitting the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. When he hit Unalaq, Vaatu disappeared, and Unalaq's eyes turned red.

"No," said Korra as Unalaq smiled.

"We are one. I am now the Dark Avatar, the one and true Avatar," said Unalaq as he flew towards the Northern Spirit Portal and touched the glowing yellow energy.

"Argh!" cried Unalaq as red and purple energy shot upwards

"No," said Korra as she realized that Vaatu fully fused with her Uncle.

"Korra," said Asami as she ran towards her girlfriend, with Azula following closely.

"We need to stop them," said Azula

"Too late, Vaatu is now fully fused with Unalaq," said Korra

"Nonsense. Look at me Korra, no look at me," said Asami as she touched Korra's chin and looked in the Avatar's eyes. "We will defeat the Dark Avatar. I know we will. You need to believe in yourself,"

Korra smiled and her eyes began to glow with white energy. "You cannot win," said Korra as she flew at UnaVaatu, and the two Avatars began their battle. Both Avatars used Water Bending to create mini water tornadoes beneath their feet so that they could stay in the air.

"Give up, Avatar," said UnaVaatu as he sent water at Korra, and then flew towards the Southern Spirit Portal. Korra followed, also exiting the Southern Spirit Portal. The two Avatars arrived at the Southern Pole, where they used the snow that surrounded them against their opponent.

"We need to help Korra," said Asami as she ran towards the Spirit Portal. She saw frozen Mako and Bolin but ignored them and continued running, soon jumping at the yellow energy, and then returning to the Material World on the South Pole.

"Help us," said Bolin as the two brothers saw Azula, who stopped running and looked at the two brothers in amusement.

"You look good, you should get frozen more," said Azula

"Can you help us?" asked Mako

"Of course I can," smirked Azula as fire formed around her hands. She then extinguished the fire.

"No! I will be stuck in ice forever! This is such a horrible fate! No, I am too young to stay frozen for eternity," cried Bolin as tears began descending his face.

"Bo," said Mako

"At least I have you here, Mako. We will be frozen for eternity," said Bolin as he ignored his brother.

"Bo," said Mako as Bolin turned his head, finally noticing the fire nearby.

"But," said Bolin

"You really thought I would leave you two here?" asked Azula, "Although I am tempted a little to leave you two whiny babies frozen in solid ice,"

Azula then sent fire at the blocks of ice, melting the ice, and turning it into water. She then also saw Tenzin, and freed him from icy chains. As the water dropped on the ground, Bolin ran towards Azula and hugged her.

"You are my hero, Lady Azula," said Bolin but Azula heated her hands and touched Bolin's face.

"Warm, warm," said Bolin as he ran away from the woman. Mako just shook his head.

"Come on, we need to help my granddaughter and the Avatar," said Azula as the four people exited the Southern Portal. When they returned to the Southern Pole, they saw Tonraq lying on the ground.

"Tonraq, sir, are you alright," asked Bolin

"I am fine," said Tonraq as the group looked at Korra's father.

"Go help Korra, I will stay with Tonraq," said Tenzin

"I will stay as well. I need to catch my breath," said Azula, as the two adults stayed with Tonraq. They helped him to sit up; the three people then watched the raging battle between Korra and Unalaq.

"Korra," said Asami, as she looked how Korra fought with Unalaq. The two were still floating in the air using their mini water tornadoes beneath their feet. As they floated, they kept sending jets of water and various frozen objects razing from frozen arrows and ice balls to large spikes.

When one of the Avatars sent ice at the opponent, the other Avatar quickly moved their hands, turning ice into water. The two Avatars exchanged those attacks for ten minutes before reaching the ground.

"I am the Avatar, and I can use more elements than you, Uncle," said Korra as the two exchanged elements once again.

"You can only use two elements," said UnaVaatu as he sent another jet of water. He then moved his hands, creating a wave, sending it at his niece as well.

"That's still more than you have," said Korra, sending an ice rock at Unalaq, who turned it back into water, and sent at Korra, throwing the Avatar on the ground.

"While I wield only one element, I mastered it. I am far more experienced than you are," said Unalaq as he created a large ice rock, sending it at Korra. After it hit Korra, the Avatar fell on the ground once more.

"Your time has ended," said Unalaq as he threw his right hand on the ground, separating the ice in two directions, creating a small canyon. Korra fell in it, and Unalaq moved his hand, as he began to close off the gap by moving the ice back together, fully intending to crash Korra with pressure from two sides.

"No," said Korra as it became harder and harder for her to move.

"Korra," whispered Raava

"Raava," said Korra as she found it difficult to move

"You are the Avatar. Do not give in to ten thousand years of Darkness," whispered Raava once more.

Korra opened her eyes; they began to glow with white light. The ice that surrounded her flew in all directions, some of them hitting Unalaq.

Korra rose into the air and sent air and water attacks at Unalaq. She then formed jets of water around each of her hand, and threw both jets of water at Unalaq's hands.

"Korra," cried Asami as she kept running towards the Avatar.

Korra and Unalaq looked at each other; both people realized that they were in a standstill. As Korra tried to move, Vaatu escaped from Unalaq's mouth and glided towards Korra's face.

"What?" asked Korra

Vaatu touched her face and climbed into her mouth. Before Korra could react, Vaatu grabbed Raava and began pulling the other kite from Korra's mouth. After some struggle, Vaatu fully pulled Raava away from Korra and pushed the white and blue kite on ice.

"Raava," said Korra as more water hit her, sending Korra to the ground. Another water jet hit her again, throwing her ten feet away from where she originally stood.

"Korra?" asked Asami as she approached Korra and hugger her

"Raava," pointed Korra as she dropped on the ground, unable to fight back. Asami saw that UnaVaatu was hitting Raava with water.

"Argh!" cried Korra as she saw Aang's image. The image then immediately disappeared. Korra touched her chest, feeling her now lost connection to her predecessor Avatar.

Another hit, and Korra saw Roku's image fading away. Korra touched her body once again, with her hands touching her legs. She crawled into a ball, trying to ignore the pain of separating from her past lives.

Next, she saw Kyoshi's face, which then promptly disappeared from sight. Then she lost her connection to Kuruk and soon after to Avatar Yangchen. "Korra, what is happening?" asked Asami

"My past lives, I am losing connecting towards them," said Korra as UnaVaatu paused and looked at the defeated Avatar.

"You are weak, you are nothing," said UnaVaatu as he looked at Korra. He bent water and sent it at the two women, sending them further away from Raava.

"I am sorry," said Korra as she screamed again when she lost her connection to more Avatars, "I wasn't strong enough,"

Asami looked at the Dark Avatar, and then at the surroundings. "Asami, I am not the Avatar anymore," said Korra

"It does not matter. You are Korra, and I fell in love with Korra, not the newest Avatar," said Asami, "And you are special. Your bending does not define you, but it's the strength of your spirit that makes you special, not your former connection to Raava,"

"Asami," said Korra as Asami hugged her and then jumped away. "Asami?"

As Korra lay on the ground, shivering from pain she received as her past lived separated from her one by one, Asami ran towards the Dark Avatar.

An image of Wan appeared to Korra. With another hit of water, her last past life had vanished. Only Raava now remained, and all her past lives were now gone. "Your last host's past lives are gone, Raava and now it's your time to be destroyed," said UnaVaatu as he prepared to hit Raava, fully intending to destroy the Spirit of Light.

UnaVaatu was unable to hit Raava as his body received a kick. The first kick hit in the stomach; and then another kick hit Unalaq in the groin area.

"What?" said UnaVaatu as he turned, facing Asami Sato.

"I am going to destroy you," said Asami as the Dark Avatar sent water at Asami, who evaded it.

UnaVaatu formed water arms and grabbed Asami, lifting her in the air. "You cannot defeat me, pathetic girl," said UnaVaatu

Asami grinned and with a quick movement touched the water covered arm with her glove. Electric charge passed through the UnaVaatu, causing him to release Asami, and temporarily stop fighting.

Asami did not waste time and ran at UnaVaatu, throwing a few kits and punches at the Dark Avatar. She also hit him with her electric glove, sending more electricity at Unalaq's body, keeping him in some pain, so that he could not utilize all his power against her.

Seeing that UnaVaatu was not fighting, Asami ran towards Raava and grabbed the Light Spirit. "You need to get back to Korra," said Asami to Raava.

An arm covered with water grabbed Asami's leg and pulled her away towards Unalaq. "You cannot defeat me, young girl. You can only stall time until my victory," said UnaVaatu as he used Water Bending to force Asami's fingers apart, so that Raava would be left defenseless.

"Go and help Korra," said Asami to Raava but the Light Spirit did not reach. While Raava agreed, she knew that she did not have time to get to Korra as another arm covered with water flew at Raava.

Unalaq's arm collided with Asami's right hand. While Asami felt pain, she also felt strange. "Finally, Raava is gone, and soon you will be too," said UnaVaatu as he threw Asami on the ground, ready to transform into a larger being.

Korra looked at Asami. Asami knew that while Korra felt weak, she did not feel any pain from the last hit that Unalaq had made. Asami smirked as she realized that Raava has escaped.

"Why am I not getting bigger? Raava, where are you hiding?" asked Unalaq as he looked around, trying to assess the situation, "Raava, I destroyed you, I saw you gone,"

UnaVaatu's red eyes looked around, but he only saw Asami and snow, lots and lots of snow in the frozen tundra. He then immediately turned his focus at Asami, who was also confused as to what was going on.

"You," said UnaVaatu," as he flew quickly at Asami. As Asami tried to understand why the Dark Avatar was attacking her, Raava quickly escaped Asami's body and flew towards Korra.

"You, I should have destroyed you long ago," said UnaVaatu as he grabbed Asami's hands and legs and threw the non-bender on the ground.

"You have lost, Unalaq, as you could not destroy Raava," said Asami as UnaVaatu formed a large ice ball and threw at Asami. It hit Asami's chest, and the young woman spat some blood on the ground.

"I will destroy you," said UnaVaatu as he parted the ice sheets once again and threw Asami in it, and then bent the ice, once again trying to squeeze his opponent.

"Asami," said Korra as she felt Raava entering her body.

"Korra, you are the Avatar, and you are strong," whispered Raava. Korra then remembered Asami's last words to her.

"Asami," cried Korra as fire escaped her mouth and shot straight at the sky.

"What?" asked UnaVaatu as he turned his head, seeing a fire wave shoot up in the sky.

"Korra," smiled Asami. The young non-bender felt that the ice sheets stopped moving.

Korra stood on the ground, taking a deep breath. She bent water with her right hand, and fire with her left hand. Korra rose in the air using Air Bending. A rock platform appeared underneath her feet.

"I am the Avatar," said Korra as she flew towards the Dark Avatar, sending all four elements at her Uncle.

Korra sent a large fire wave. The fire evaporated the water around UnaVaatu's arms.

Korra then bent air, throwing her Uncle further away.

Korra created a large rock and sent it at the Dark Avatar, hitting him in the chest.

Finally, Korra bent water and threw and created a large fist made of water, which she then threw at the dark Avatar.

As UnaVaatu stood up, Asami climbed out of her hole, and looked at Korra.

"I knew you would get all your elements back," smiled Asami as she hugged Korra.

"Thank you for believing in me," said Korra

"I love you Korra," said Asami

"I love you too, Asami," said Korra as the two young women looked at each other, and then saw approaching UnaVaatu.

"Together," said Asami

"Yes, lets do this together," said Korra. Korra's left arm touched Asami's right arm, and the two looked at Vaatu, ready to fight the Dark Avatar.

"Fools, I will defeat you and then I will rule the world as the one true Avatar," said UnaVaatu as both Korra and Asami looked at him.

Korra rose in the air. A fire ring formed around her. A jet of water also began circling Korra. Rocks rose from the ground, and completed the last element to circle around the Avatar. Korra's eyes began glowing.

"It's nice for you to read history," said Asami as she took a combat stance and extended her Equalist glove, ready to battle the Dark Avatar. The Dark Avatar used water to quickly move towards the two women and then attacked them. The final battle between the Korra and Asami against UnaVaatu has begun.

A/N: And so the last few scenes of the Book 2 are now very different from canon book 2. I thought it was nice to make Asami have a much larger role in plot of Book 2, cause in canon she did not really do much. I hoped you liked that change. Also, however brief, I hope you liked Asami v UnaVaatu scene.

While Korra does not have connections to her past lives, she did read about the battle between Aang and Ozai, so she knew of the technique of putting three elements around herself, while she was using Air Bending to stay in the air.

While Korra lost her connections to her past lives, including Wan, Vaatu did not destroy Raava, so the plot of "The Light in the Darkness" episode will be discarded. Korra still has her connection to Raava, just not her connection to her past lives.

Next: last chapter where Korra and Asami fight UnaVaatu.


	38. Operation: Raava Part V

Chapter 38

Korra and Asami prepared for battle. "I will destroy you both," said UnaVaatu as he attacked the two women. Korra instantly sent her elements at him, while Asami jumped and hit the Dark Avatar with her electric glove.

"No, I am the most powerful being in the world," said the Dark Avatar as a large rock hit him in the face, and then Asami jumped and kicked him in the stomach.

Asami jumped back and landed next to Korra.

"Raava," said UnaVaatu as he lifted a large ice bolder from the ground and threw it at the two opponents. While he knew that Korra could easily redirect it, UnaVaatu fully intended to take Asami out of the picture, so that he could then easily focus on Korra.

"Give in, I am the one true Avatar," said Unalaq as his ice bolder dropped. Korra instantly turned it into snow, which fell on Asami, covering her.

"Asami?" said Korra

"All good, I am all good," she heard from underneath the snow as an ice spike flew at Korra. While Korra dodges it, the spike pierces her shirt, wounding her right side. A few drops of red liquid fell on the white surroundings.

"I will destroy you," said UnaVaatu

"How many times have you said that already? Apparently after fusing with Vaatu you can only saw at most a few phrases," said Korra as she sent a fireball at Unalaq.

Korra sent a jet of water at Unalaq and after grabbing his arm; she bent the earth underneath his feet. The rocks rose in the air and grabbed his body, making it hard for UnaVaatu to move.

Korra created fire behind her feet and propelled herself towards her Uncle. When Korra was mere inches away from him, she turned gracefully using her Air Bending and then with all her strength kicked Unalaq's face with her foot.

"You will pay for this," said Unalaq as he used his Water Bending to freeze his chains, escaping the confinement. He then created a water tornado underneath his feet and moved towards Korra with lightning speed.

Water formed around Unalaq's fist, and then it solidified into ice. As Unalaq came close to Korra, he punched her with his fist that was covered in ice. He then immediately raised his arms upwards, sending a wave of water at Korra.

After doing so, Unalaq promptly bent water and sent many frost arrows at Korra's body. While they were not very dense, ten small solid frost arrows pierced Korra's arms and legs, disabling her temporarily from fighting the Dark Avatar.

Asami climbed out of the snow pile and jumped. Using her electric glove, Asami punched Korra's uncle, electrocuting him.

Korra and Asami approached each other and looked at the Dark Avatar, evaluating what would be their next best course of action.

"You cannot defeat me, Raava, for even if you kill Unalaq, I will just reincarnate," said UnaVaatu as he lifted a large ice bolder and prepared to throw it at the two women.

Korra tried to stand up but the frost arrows hurt her. She immediately bent them away, but the pain did not immediately go away.

UnaVaatu's eyes continued to glow with red light. "Say good bye to each other," said the Dark Avatar as his screamed was then heard for many miles.

"What happened?" asked Korra, not sure why Unalaq stopped attacking them. As they looked up, Unalaq's body stopped moving; it also stopped bending at fell on the ground.

"Grandmother," said Asami as she noticed that Lady Azula had a stance of a person who just used a lightning strike.

As Unalaq's body dropped on the ground, Vaatu escaped his body and flew at the two women.

Korra immediately sent water at the Dark Spirit; the jets of water began circling around the Spirit of Chaos, and soon began to glow in yellow color.

"Nooo," screamed Vaatu as the golden energy finally covered Vaatu's entire body, turning it into nothingness.

"I," said Korra as she fell on the ground.

"Korra, Korra!" said Asami as she sat, and held Korra.

'Thank you Asami for everything," said Korra as Asami smiled. Korra rested her head on Asami's legs.

"Ahem," said Azula as she approached the pair.

"Thank you grandmother," said Asami

"Yeah, thank you Azula. Who would have though that the person who almost killed Aang so many years ago would actually save his successor," said Korra

"Well, I did get to defeat an Avatar," said Azula

"Unalaq was the Dark Avatar," said Asami, correcting her grandmother.

"Semantics. Well kids, now I will be going home to tell Ty Lee about our adventures," said Azula as the others approached the group.

"Korra," said Tonraq

"Dad, there was no other way. We defeated the Dark Avatar, but in the process Unalaq died," said Korra as Tonraq put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"You are welcome?" said Azula, "If not for me, he could have won. I did help to end his Dark Avatar cycle, although your daughter vanquished Vaatu," said Azula

"Not vanquished. Korra defeated Vaatu, but he will reemerge in ten thousand years," said Tenzin

"But we still won," said Azula

"You could say that," said Tenzin, as he then looked at Korra. "Korra, I think it's time for us to close the spirit portals,"

Korra nodded and the two used air bending to get back in the land that connected the Material and the Spirit Worlds. When the arrived, Korra approached the Northern Spirit Portal and extended her hand, ready to close it.

She contemplated about her actions, and then pulled her hand back. "May I shouldn't. Maybe Unalaq was right, and the spirits and people could live together in harmony," said Korra

"What should I do?" asked Korra

"Do what you think is right. I trust your feelings, Korra. I realize that I was a harsh mentor, and that you sometimes needed a unique approach to get results. I also see now that you should do what you think is right," said Tenzin

"Thank you," said Korra as she walked away from the portal, "I will keep the portal open, and I will hope that humans and spirits will live in peace,"

The mentor and his student walked away. When they returned to the material world, Korra saw that her father was talking to his Eska and Desna.

"I am truly sorry for what happened, but your father wanted to conquer the world and use his newly found power of Dark Avatar to bring a chaotic ten thousand years of darkness," said Tonraq

"We are so done with the spirits," said Desna

"Agreed. While we followed our father, we realize now that he was an evil man," said Eska

"We will end this conflict, and return to our home," said Desna

"I agree brother. After we return, we will abdicate and pass the title of Chief to you, Uncle," said Eska

"Eska, Desna, I am flattered, truly, but you don't have to do that. I left the Northern Tribe years ago, and I have no desire to return there and become its ruler. Go home, and rule over the tribe, all I ask is that we formally split the Southern Water Tribe from the Northern one," said Tonraq

"We agree to your terms, Uncle," said Desna as Korra and Tenzin finally approached the water tribe royal family.

"We wish you to have a happy life, Avatar. After the meeting where we will address the new police structure of our tribes, we will go home," said Eska.

Korra smiled.

Later, the group reunited with all their allies at the capital of the Southern Water Tribe. While Korra's family and allies stood near the doors of the capitol building, Korra stood in front of them by the podium.

"It is time to end this bloody conflict. Our two tribes should never fight one another. The wear had ended, and after the diplomatic relations, the two tribes agreed to formally split from one another," said Korra as people applauded.

"This is a new era for us all. But this wont be just the age when both Southern and the Northern Water Tribes coexist peacefully. Despite all his faults, my Uncle was right. We lost our connection to the spirits. The first Avatar, Avatar Wan closed the two spirit portals and became the bridge between the two worlds. Well, I decided that the portals should remain open. Humans and Spirits will peacefully coexist, and we will all learn to tolerate one another," said Korra

More people applauded. "While the two Water Tribes are now officially split, we will still keep our ties and out heritage together. While we evolved different politically, we have a common culture, and we will respect each other," said Korra as more people clapped.

Korra pointed towards her father, who nodded and approached his daughter. "I would also like to present you with the decision of the elders of the Southern Water Tribe. They elected my father Tonraq as your new Chief of the Southern Water Tribe," said Korra as even more people applauded. Many Northerners whistled, which surprised Tonraq, since he thought that after his banishment, the people in the North hated him.

"Thank you all. It is my honor to be your Chief. I will be fair and just," said Tonraq as he began his speech. Korra smiled. After Tonraq finished talking, the people began to mingle and the party has begun.

Korra found the members of the New Team Avatar waiting in the harbor. "Well done Korra," said Bolin as he hugged Korra.

"Yeah, good job Korra. We ended this civil war with minimal casualties," said Mako as he then realized one thing, "Oh no, we spent so much time fighting Unalaq, what would Chief Beifong say?"

At that time, the Republic City Chief walked behind them, "She would say that you did a great job stopping a power hungry maniac and deserve two weeks of vacation," said Lin as she walked to the ship.

Bolin laughed. "Chief is correct, you do need a vacation," said Bolin as his brother glared at him.

More people boarded the ship, including Kuvira and Baatar. "Hey guys, this adventure was amazing," said Opal

"Welcome to the New Team Avatar," said Bolin

"Really? But I am a non bender, and unlike President Sato, I cannot contribute anything to you guys," said Opal

"Opal, we did not become Team Avatar because we had to, we became the Team Avatar because we were friends," said Korra

"Yes. Besides, it would be good to have another non bender on our team," said Asami

"You know, I've been thinking. We just saved the world; we became celebrities. We did so much in the last few weeks. And since Varrick's last series of movers has ended, I think it would be great for us all to take a vacation. Would do you say, let us travel and visit places that we haven't visited before. We can visit the Ember Island, Zaofu, explore the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation," suggested Bolin, "Then we could-"

Korra interrupted him. "Great idea. Common guys, we have nothing better to do, and we need to rest," said Korra

"I have work," said Mako

"Oh no, Officer Mako, I officially give you an order to go on a vacation with us," said Asami as Mako glared at her in disapproval.

"But how could you even leave the Republic City? I mean, you are the President," said Mako

"I could always leave Raiko as my deputy, and have him manage the Presidential affairs. When he would encounter something that would warrant my personal attention, he would call me," said Asami

"Then it's settled, we are going to vacation. Let's have our first stop at the Earth Kingdom countryside, with our first major stop being at the Ba Sing Se," said Bolin. Korra nodded.

"That's a great idea," said Korra

"We will take an air ship," said Asami as they boarded the ship.

The trip back was longer than their journey to the South, since the group decided to take time and enjoy their time on the ship. The new Team Avatar, which now included Opal played various games, with Bolin's favorite being Truth or Dare, where he laughed when Korra took many dares, cause she was the Avatar and was not afraid of some stupid dares.

Jinora also mingled with the group. Opal asked her many questions about the Air Bending culture, since the non-bender was fascinated by it. Jinora was happy to comply, since as Korra nicknames her "living encyclopedia," although Bolin was not amused with hearing so many facts.

Korra and Asami liked to spend their time at the deck, watching the waves. One night they saw Bolin and Opal who were kissing. "Dad! People are doing adult stuff here," cried the Air Bending boy. Tenzin quickly arrived and saw Bolin standing next to Opal. The two teenagers had red faces.

"Meelo, why are you bothering them? They are just kissing," said Tenzin as he looked at the newly formed couple, "Good luck for you, and please ignore Meelo,"

Tenzin then left the group. "You are cute," said Opal as Meelo looked at Asami and then at Korra.

"Good night, beautiful woman," said Meelo as he then glared at Korra. Asami chuckled.

"We are so sorry," said Opal.

"It's fine. Don't worry about this," said Korra and Asami as they left Bolin and Opal and journeyed to their cabin.

"So, Princess Korra, I wanted to give you royal treatment tonight," grinned Asami as she ticked Korra

"I am not a Princess," laughed Korra

"Oh yes, you are," said Asami as the two approached their door. They quickly opened it, and fell on the bed. Korra and Asami looked hungrily at each other.

A few days later the ship arrived in Republic City harbor. While Bolin, Mako, and Opal headed to the Air Temple Island, both Korra and Asami went to the City Hall to make a speech about what had happened.

"Citizens of Republic City, the war is finally over. The Southern and Northern Water Tribes have ceased fighting and declared peace. After negotiations, the two tribes decided to split into two nations," said Asami as people listened to her speech and cheered, particularly people of the Southern Water Tribe heritage.

"The war has ended. Unfortunately, the Dark Spirit of Chaos Vaatu fused with Unalaq. He lost his life in the war. His children agreed to split the tribes politically, but continue sharing the cultural heritage of both tribes," said Asami

More people applauded. "I would also like to say thank you for all our allies. First, I would like to commend Lady Azula and her personal navy in assisting us to breach the blockade, making it possible for our allied troops to land. Lady Azula also helped later, when she was more personally involved in the battles," said Asami as Azula stood up and waived.

Azula smirked and created blue fire. She slightly bent her arms and pointed both her hands upwards. Azula then bent fire and sent the blue fire waves in two directions in the sky. Azula then extinguished her fire, and quickly took her favorite stance. She then lifted her hands, and shot lightning in the sky.

"Thank you Azula," said Asami as Azula left the stage. "I would also like to commend Captain Kuvira and her Zaofu Metal Benders, who protected our allied soldiers on land,"

Kuvira stood up and waived her hand, before returning to her seat.

"I need to obviously congratulate our own troops. General Iroh and Chief Lin Beifong worked hard to help our troops," said Asami

"Our Southern Water Tribes allies fought very hard, and under their new Chief's leadership secured a quick end to the Water Tribe Civil War," said Asami

"I would also like to congratulate former Councilman Tenzin and his family for helping us. Finally, I would personally like to thank Princess Avatar Korra of the Southern Water Tribe for helping to secure the Defeat of the Dark Spirit Vaatu, and to bring new age to us all, where humans and spirits will peacefully live with one another," said Asami, as Korra approached the podium.

"For the record, while I am technically a Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, I am the Avatar. I don't want to call me a Princess," said Korra.

Korra then took a step back and Air Bent, rising in the air. Korra first moved her right arm, then left arm, then moved her body a few more times. Fire shot to her right, water shot to her left, and the ground beneath her feet shook.

"Oh, and Avatar Korra has finally regained her connection to all four elements," said Asami as she ended her speech.

Later that day, as the sun began its descent, Korra sat on a wooden bench, looking at a necklace, which she held in her hands. The necklace had a hand made carved gear, which closely resembled the logo of Future Industries.

"I hope Asami likes it," said Korra as she saw her girlfriend standing on the hill, "Asami,"

Korra ran towards Asami, who smiled. "What is it, Korra?" said Asami as she walked towards Korra. Asami's foot touched a tree root and she accidentally lost balance.

"Asami!" cried Korra. Thankfully, Korra knew that the hill was not that high, and Asami at most would only need to spend a few days getting healed.

But Asami did not reach the bottom of the hill. While she did start falling, she did not continue to do so, as an air sphere appeared beneath her feet.

"Korra?" asked Asami, as she looked around, not sure what was going on. Asami then looked under her feet, and saw an air current underneath.

"Am I Air Bending?" said Asami, as she and Korra opened their mouths in surprise.

A/N: And so Book 2 plot ends. Having played a much bigger role in the events of book 2, now Asami gained Air Bending. This will be interesting, and create a new dynamic between Tenzin, who would want Asami to become an Air Nomad, and Asami, who just would want to learn how to Air Bend but still keep her life the same.

See you in 2016. Happy holidays!


	39. Air Bender Asami Sato

Chapter 39

Asami was hovering in the air. "Asami?" asked Korra. Asami managed to glide down the cliff, finally standing on firm ground. Korra soon joined her.

"I am an Air Bender?" asked Asami, unsure how to react to this new development. Korra ran towards Asami, and hugger her.

"How is this even possible? Tenzin and his family are the only Air Benders in the world," said Asami

"Doesn't matter, Sami. I think we need to tell Tenzin about the news; he will be so excited! Imagine, the Air Benders will finally return, well not counting Tenzin's family of course," said Korra

"This feels so strange. I was always a Non Bender, and today I discovered I could Air Bend. I will need time to get used to this," said Asami as she waved her hand, and some air ball formed above her hand.

"Don't worry, I will teach you how to use Air Bending. I think that maybe, although I am not certain, you could have gained Air Bending because I left the portal open," said Korra

"Raava fused with me, and even though I technically was the Avatar for a few minutes, she could have transferred the Air to me that way," said Asami

"Maybe. I think it doesn't matter how, what matters is that you are an Air Bender," said Korra as the two ladies hugged and kissed. "Let's tell your father."

"He, I doubt he will be as appreciate as you are," said Asami

"Relax Asami, he is your father. While he was wrong, and he still has many years to spend in jail, I think you should still keep in contact. I mean, remember the time you two hugged? I think Hiroshi Sato is feeling remorse for his bad actions," said Korra as Asami smiled.

"Alright, lets do this," said Asami as the two travelled to Hiroshi's cell.

"You have visitors," said a guard as he let the two ladies into the cell.

"Asami," said Hiroshi. He stood up and hugged her. "I was worried I would never see you again."

"Dad. We did it, we won and defeated Unalaq," said Asami

"Mister Sato, we have something to tell you," said Korra

"You are married," said Hiroshi as Asami blushed.

"No. Sir, Asami-" said Korra

"I am an Air Bender, dad," said Asami as she looked at her father and then waved her hand. Some air formed above Asami's hand.

"Asami," said Hiroshi.

"Please don't be mad, daddy, I am still unsure how to deal with all this-" said Asami.

Hiroshi hugged his daughter. "You are not mad? I am an Air Bender, a bender," said Asami.

"I don't care who you are, you are still my baby girl," said Hiroshi. "Promise me that you would be very careful with your bending."

"I will, Dad," smiled Asami

"I am so proud of you," said Hiroshi. Tears escaped Asami's eyes. "Please protect my daughter. I know she means a lot to you, Avatar Korra."

"I will," said Korra as the two women exited the cell, leaving Hiroshi there.

"Thank you Korra," said Asami as the two exited the prison.

"I thought you needed to speak with your father again. We spoke to him before the battle, and I thought it would be also a good idea for us to visit him again," said Korra. Asami kissed her.

The two women traveled to the Air Temple Island, where they saw the Air Bending family eating dinner. "Hello Tenzin, we have something to tell you," said Korra

"Guys, you wouldn't believe what just happened!" screamed Bumi as he ran into the room. He began talking very quickly about his recent adventure with Bumju.

"Bumi, get to the point," said Tenzin.

"I am an Air Bender," said Bumi as he tried to repeat what he did, but couldn't.

"Bumi, I can blow the air at the napkin too," said Kya

Meelo looked at his father, Aunt, and then Uncle Bumi. He closed his eyes slightly, smirking. "Hey Uncle Bumi," said Meelo as he threw his plate at his Uncle.

Bumi instantly extended his hands towards the plate. Air formed around the plate, and it began hovering above the table. Everyone but Korra and Asami opened their mouths widely.

"I think your portal theory is right," said Asami quietly.

"Bumi, you are an Air Bender," said Tenzin

"That's what I was trying to tell you," said Bumi

"Um, Tenzin? We have something to tell you," said Korra

"Korra and Asami got a secret wedding! Korrasami! Korrasami," said Ikki very quickly.

"How romantic," said Jinora, closing her eyes, and smiled dreamily.

"Um," said Asami

"Why does everyone just assume we got married? Can't you understand that Asami is an Air Bender now? Wait, oh," said Korra. Asami face palmed.

"Air Bender?" asked Tenzin. Asami shook her head at the reveal. No, she wanted to tell them the news herself.

An air ball formed above her hand. "This is amazing, Miss Sato! I cannot believe that the Air Nomads will return. Please sit here, Miss Sato, I can answer all your questions about the monk life we will all soon have," said Tenzin, having a completely straight face.

"Tenzin? I, I don't think I want to be an Air Nomad," said Asami as food fell from Tenzin's mouth. He also briefly choked, but Pema helped her husband.

"What? But. You can't, you can't do this. You are an Air Bender, and Air Nomad," said Tenzin.

"Tenzin, I am grateful for your offer, but I am a President, CEO and owner of Future Industries. I am a busy woman, and I cannot become a monk. All my life I lived in luxury, and I don't think I can change my lifestyle. I am sorry, but I won't join your Air Nomads. I will train to become a better Air Bender, but not an Air Nomad," said Asami.

"But, you can't do this. I, I need to meditate," said Tenzin as Lin and Mako ran into the room.

"Tenzin, you wont believe it, but-" said Lin

"There are new Air Benders all over the city," said Tenzin.

"Yes. Wait, how did you know that?" asked Lin Beifong.

"I will help you find them. Please tell all the Air Benders that they are welcome to come to the Air Temple Island to get training about how to bend, and to learn what it is to be an Air Nomad," said Tenzin.

"Tenzin, with all due respect, while many would likely join the Air Nomads, some people would not. People have lives, and their share of responsibilities. Some people won't just give up their lives to become a monk," said Asami

"Miss Sato, please be reasonable. It is a great honor to be an Air Nomad," said Tenzin

"I am so sorry, but I cannot be one. I need some air," said Asami as Korra laughed at the accidental pun. As Asami walked away from Tenzin's home, Korra followed her.

"Asami, wait, Asami," said Korra. The two stopped in the middle of the garden that led to the dining room.

"Korra, please don't make me join the Air Nomads. Look, I am grateful for my new power, but I cannot become a monk," said Asami as Korra approached her.

"Asami, I won't make this decision for you. You alone should decide whether you would be an Air Nomad or not. I will support any decision you make. I do think that we need to help Tenzin find the new Air Benders, so that we can at least give them choice to join the Air Nomads. We could also train them in the basics," said Korra as Asami smiled.

"Thank you. I think we need to assemble our team," said Asami as the two women began walking towards the docks, where they found Bolin and Opal running towards them.

Korra smirked, "Noone would leave us alone today." Korra looked at Asami.

"Bolin, Opal, is something wrong?" asked Asami

"You won't believe us what just happened!" said Bolin.

"Let me guess, Opal Air Bent?" asked Asami

"Yeah. Wait, how do you know about that?" asked Bolin as he looked at the couple in suspicion.

"Bo, people are becoming Air Benders," said Korra

"I can Air Bend now," said Asami, showing some of her skill. She then looked at Opal. "Tenzin thinks that every Air Bender now should join the Air Nomads."

"But I have family. Would I need to move out to live at a temple away from them?" asked Opal

"Afraid so, Opal," said Korra

"But don't worry, you can still be an Air Bender without becoming a monk. That's what I told Tenzin," said Asami

"I still think it would be a good idea for me to train you," said Korra

"Thank you, thank you," smiled Opal. "I would love to learn Air Bending.

"Bolin, I plan to leave Republic City and find the Air Benders. While I disagree with Tenzin that just by being an Air Bender people should become an Air Nomad, I still think we need to help people, since the new Air Benders might be scared of their new bending," said Asami

"Asami, of course I will join you two. We are a new Team Avatar," said Bolin

"Can I join you guys? I always dreamt of traveling and exploring the world," said Opal

Korra nodded. "Team Avatar is about friendship, and you are out friend, Opal, Air Bender or not. Of course you can come," said Korra

"I plan for us to leave tomorrow morning. I will need to tell Raiko to look after the city while we are gone," said Asami

Next morning, the new Team Avatar assembled at the harbor, where Asami parked her Air Ship. "Thank you Asami for helping us on this trip," said Tenzin

"Just because I am not going to become an Air Nomad doesn't mean that I won't help you find other Air Benders," said Asami.

Korra noticed that Bolin and Mako were arguing, but Bolin ultimately persuaded his brother to come to the trip with them. "Korra, could you teach me more about Air Bending?" asked Asami.

"Sure. Let's find Opal, and we can practice together," said Korra. Asami nodded.

The pair found Opal sitting on a bench, reading a book. "Hello Korra, Asami," said Opal.

"Opal, would you like to practice Air Bending?" asked Korra. Opal nodded, and the three women found a large empty space on the Air Ship, where they began practicing Air Bending.

Korra stood firmly on the ground and waved her hands. "Repeat these movements," said Korra, as she began teaching the basic moves of Air Bending to her two friends.

The ship took off, and the trip to find other Air Benders had begun. Kya and Pema stayed at the Air Temple to greet other Republic City Air Benders. Raiko sat in Asami's office, once again displeased with the whole situation.

As the ship flew, one person discovered he also just acquired Air Bending. He smiled. The new Air Bender was in a prison far away from the city, from civilization. He was kept in a tall tower. With his newfound power he knew he would escape his confinement very quickly. He was proven right when the guards arrived. He quickly defeated them, opened his cell, and jumped down. Zaheer was free. He would first rescue his fellow teammates, and together they would destroy the world, as well as end the Avatar cycle.

A/N: and so Book 3 begins. I included another subplot here- Asami and Tenzin's conflict. While Tenzin wants every Air Bender to become an Air Nomad, Asami doesn't. While some people in canon refused to join, due to her being a member of Team Avatar, and hence interacting with Tenzin frequently, this conflict would show up a few more times.

Since Opal appeared in Book 2 in this AU, she is now a full member of Team Avatar, and instead of joining other Air Benders she would be travelling with the Krew.


	40. Asami v Tenzin

Chapter 40

The Team Avatar and their friends travelled in Asami's Airship from the Republic City, eagerly waiting to meet other Air Benders. Tenzin was especially happy that for the first time in his life, there were Air Benders outside of his immediate family.

The group heard about the first report of a new Air Bender in some small village. They set the course to the small settlement. During the journey, Korra taught both Asami and Opal in various Air Bending techniques she has known.

After one such practice, the three young women were clearly exhausted, sweat poured down their bodies, and Opal dropped on the floor, lying on her back.

"I think we are good for today," said Korra. Asami nodded, while Opal remained lying on the floor, resting. Unlike her friends, Opal wasn't used to do any physical training for extended periods of time.

"Thank you Korra. I will see you later, but I need to speak with Raiko to make sure he hasn't implemented any disastrous decisions in the Republic City," said Asami.

Korra smiled. "Good luck Asami. I am going to rest. While I am used to doing this, I burned a lot of calories, and require food," said Korra. The two girlfriends kissed, with Asami leaving to her office, while Korra went to the dining room.

After Korra ate her meal, she saw Tenzin standing in the doorway. "Hello Korra, I saw a portion of your training session. I am impressed. When you first arrived to the Air Temple Island, Air Bending was very challenging for you. I am proud to see that you overcame your difficulties, and now became an Air Bending teacher," said Tenzin.

Korra approached Tenzin and hugged him. "I learned Air Bending from a great Master," said Korra.

"Yes well. I learned a lot from you too. I think I am now prepared for Jinora and Ikki to go through their teenage years," said Tenzin.

Korra smiled. She lightly hit Tenzin in the shoulder. "Thank you for all your advice and teachings you gave me Tenzin. I feel I would need your help more than ever, especially since the Air Benders have appeared. We need to rebuild the Air Nation," said Korra. She then yawned.

"I am going to get some sleep," said Korra.

Tenzin nodded. "I will help you, Korra," said Tenzin. Korra left to her room and slept.

The Airship finally reached its destination. The crew exited and went to speak with the family that lived in one of the houses.

"Greetings," said the woman, opening the door.

"We are here to speak to you about Air Bending," said Tenzin.

"Yes, yes, please come in. My husband discovered he can produce some air, so we would be happy to talk to you about this," said the woman.

The group soon sat by the table, ready to talk about recruiting the first Air Bender on their journey.

"Hello, my name is Kuon, and I recently discovered that I was an Air Bender," said Kuon, moving his hands, and accidentally sending the pie in Bolin's face.

"I am so sorry," said Kuon.

"Don't worry, I love pie, and so does Pabu," said Bolin, licking the pie of his face, and then putting the bowl on the floor for the Fire Ferret to eat.

"I am honored to meet a fellow Air Bender," said Tenzin.

"Thank you. But I still consider myself to be a regular farm, only now I have Air Bending," said Kuon.

"Well, this is all about to change! You will become a part of the new Air Nation, rebuilding a whole culture. You are about to join us on our journey to the Northern Air Temple," said Tenzin.

"What?" Kuon asked. "I think there has been a misunderstanding. I am an Air Bender, but I am not a monk."

"But you get to experience rebuilding a whole culture, the Air Nomads," said Tenzin.

"Um, Tenzin?" said Asami.

"Yes, Asami?" asked Tenzin.

"You cannot force this man to join Air Nomads. Kuon said that he is a farmer, and it is important for him to live this life," said Asami.

"Master Air Bender, I agree with this lady, while I am an Air Bender, I have a life here. I have a family, a farm, and many friends in this village," said Kuon.

"But Air Nomads have lived in the four temples for generations. It is an honor to rebuild our culture," said Tenzin.

"I am sorry Master Air Bender, but I don't want to be a monk. I want to learn how to control my Air Bending, and continue living the life I currently have," said Kuon.

"You cannot do that," protested Tenzin. Everyone at the table looked at him.

"Tenzin, of course Kuon can do that. I told you earlier, that while I am an Air Bender, I will not become a monk," said Asami. She then looked at Kuon. "I also recently discovered that I am an Air Bender."

Asami used a technique she learned to gently lift a plate in the air, and then carefully return it back on the table. "My life is very different from yours, Kuon, but like you I don't want to abandon it. I will not become a monk. But I will learn Air Bending heritage and Air Bending techniques, and integrate it into my life," said Asami.

"I agree with her," said Kuon.

"Asami," said Tenzin.

"Look Tenzin, I know that you are the leader of the Air Nomads, but you cannot control what other people want to do. I personally thought of expanding the connections between the Republic City and the Earth Kingdom. Among other things, the Air Benders could travel to the Republic City and back to their homes, while working on restoring the Air Bending culture. But, they won't be Air Nomads, this will be a job," said Asami

"A job? Air Benders don't have jobs! They never had. Air Nomads lived a life in humble conditions, without any material possessions," said Tenzin.

"I want to keep my material possessions," said Kuon.

"I do too," said Asami. "I understand that not everyone will want to become a monk, but at least people can take the job and go back and forth from their home to the Republic City," said Asami.

"I like this idea," said Kuon.

"But, but," Tenzin began his protests.

"I want to learn more about Air Bending, I just don't want to become a monk. I love my life here," said Kuon.

"And you shall. All I propose is for you to work at the Republic City after I connect it to the Earth Kingdom, and then you can always go home here," said Asami.

"I like that, Miss-" said Kuon.

"President Asami Sato, but you can call me Miss Sato," said Asami.

"I accept your offer," said Kuon.

"Thank you. We need to teach you some basics in Air Bending so that you have at least some control. Then, I will work on the rail network, and after it's completed, you can go to work at the Republic City," said Asami.

"But if he won't become an Air Nomad, where would he work," said Tenzin.

"I can build a Temple or a Library, or some other building where the new Air Benders can work," said Asami.

Tenzin then looked at other people in the room. "I will talk to you later, Miss Sato," said Tenzin.

After the dinner, Asami and Korra talked to Kuon about Air Bending culture. Korra helped to teach Kuon a few techniques. In the evening, the group returned to the Airship, leaving Kuon at his farm with his family.

When everyone went to sleep, Asami and Korra sparred. "I got to admit, I liked how you proposed this new way all these people could learn about Air Bending," said Korra, lifting her right leg, and hitting Asami's left arm.

"I wanted to find a compromise, a solution that would work for many people. I know from first hand experience that not everyone wants to join the new Air Nomad culture. I have a lot of respect to what Tenzin plans to do, but I just feel that people should always have a choice whether they join the Air Nomads or not. And if they don't, they would still need to learn about the Air Nomad culture and Air Bending techniques, even if they don't become Air Nomads themselves. So, I came up with my proposal instead," said Asami.

The two women sparred for half an hour, before sitting at a table. They ate some snacks and drank some tea when Tenzin arrived in the room.

"Miss Sato, I find it unacceptable how you approached the situation at the village. I understand you want to help, but to rebuild the Air Nomads one needs to become an Air Nomad," said Tenzin.

"No they don't," said Asami. "Some people have way too many things to just become monks."

"But all Air Benders always have been Air Nomads. That's the way of life for Air Benders, and since there are new Air Benders, they should become a part of the culture that almost went extinct," said Tenzin.

Asami stood up from her chair. "Look Tenzin, I get it, you want to restore the Air Nomads. And I will help you do that. But I will not become an Air Nomad. Many people will not. There will be people who join Air Nomad, and I will be happy when this happens. I just think you need to give people a choice on what they want to do with their lives," said Asami.

"But this would go against the Tradition of how Air Benders lived their lives for millennia," said Tenzin.

"I know Tenzin, but change can be good. The world has changed, and we should adapt to the new circumstances. As I said, I will help you rebuild the Air Nomad culture, but I wont be a monk," said Asami.

"What do you think Korra? Your actions caused the new Air Benders to appear," said Tenzin.

"I agree with Asami," said Korra.

"What?" Tenzin asked.

"Tenzin, I lived for years at the compound. I was then forced to live at the island after I had a misunderstanding with Lin. My Uncle disliked my relationship with Asami. So yes, I think that while some traditions are good, some should change. And I agree that people should choose what they want to do with their own life," said Korra.

"This is very disturbing," said Tenzin. "I need to meditate on this. But I propose a truce, Miss Sato. Let's find other Air Benders, and then we can decide on how we will proceed later," said Tenzin, extending his hand to Asami.

"I agree. For the time being, I agree with your truce proposal. We need to focus on finding more Air Benders. But that doesn't mean that I will become a monk," said Asami. The two people shook their hands. Tenzin left.

Asami sighed. "We will resolve this conflict, Asami," said Korra.

"I sure hope so. I have a lot of respect for Tenzin, but he is clearly wrong here," said Asami.

Days passed. Team Avatar visited many other villages, where they talked to new Air Benders. While nobody wanted to listen to Tenzin's proposals, most people liked Asami's ideas, although one young man didn't care about either proposal; he just wanted to stay at home. Tenzin grew more annoyed with every day, since his recruitment was not working, with Asami being more successful.

While Tenzin spent a lot of time meditating in his room, annoyed at the apparent failure of his to recruit even one new person to his new Air Nation, Asami worked in her office on various plans on how she could help new Air Benders to learn about the new culture without becoming Air Nomads. She decreased her time practicing Air Bending. While Asami worked, Korra taught Opal many more Air Bending techniques.

A/N: next chapter, the group finds Kai. Zuko learns about the escaped prisoners. I thought it was interesting to explore on this Tenzin/Asami conflict, with the two people having different views how to rebuild the Air Nation culture.


End file.
